


Non te ne Andare

by GioGioStar



Series: Love After Death [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Afterlife Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chihokogate, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Honeymoon, M/M, Mating Bond, Mei is a bully, Mpreg, NaNoWriMo 2019, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Parenthood, Scenting, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Twins, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, Viktor is the reason for the MCD tag, Viktor's parents are dicks, Wedding, Yakov prevents a huge fight, Yui is a sensitive child, Yuuri has rough heats, Yuuri tired of assholes, child gets spanked, children can be cruel, doctor visit, grab your tissues because I got issues, grieving process, more tags will be added, pregnancy symptoms, protective older brother, shared heat, skate husbands, that feel when you shout somebody else's name during sex, viktor's parents are racists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: One night driving in a blizzard changed his life forever. Yuuri lost his skating career and his husband, Viktor. Now he's left to pick up the broken pieces of his heart, but with a gift that Viktor left behind, that may help him move on.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Original Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Love After Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531469
Comments: 140
Kudos: 119





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome back to Part II. This is going to take mainly in Yuuri's view of handling Viktor's passing. Do not worry, the Epilogue will follow more or less the same formate as Stammi Vicino, so if you would rather skip the angst and go to the fluff and bittersweet stuff, the Epilogue will be just for you.
> 
> This fic is going to be part of NaNoWriMo, so I'll be trying to have it shoot for at least 50k.

**January 29, 2020  
Saint Petersburg**

Yuuri’s vision was blurry as his eyes burned from the intensity of the light. The scents swimming around him were alien, even his own as it seemed to have been stripped from him as if he were violated. The smell of bleach and antiseptics almost suffocating him. Where was he? Last he remembered; it was night. Viktor was about to take the keys to drive when Yuuri told him last minute that he could do it. It wasn’t a big deal. Viktor told him that Yuuri needed to sleep as much as he could, but Yuuri brushed that suggestion off, telling his Alpha that regardless of how many hours he slept, he still going to be jetlagged the next day. It’s why they always traveled days in advance to most competition. They went into the car and he was driving. Everything else though was drawing a blank.

Yuuri froze when he saw his leg. It was in a complete cast. How the fuck did he break his leg? How the hell did it happen? How could this happen? His final season now gone. He needed to find Viktor. He started tearing out the wires and tubes, crying out in pain as some tore out of him painfully. By the time he was done and trying to get out of the bed, a nurse walked into his room.

“**Mr. Nikiforov, please you need to lay down**,” the Beta spoke in Russian.

“**Where am I**?” Yuuri barked back, his Russian was never perfect, but it got the job done.

“**The American Clinic. You were in a very bad car accident and they took you to the closest hospital**,” the nurse spoke, “**let me get the doctor and your family**.”

Yuuri laid back down. Trying to understand what she said. Car accident. He was in a car accident. She was bringing the family in. She was bringing Viktor. But Viktor wouldn’t even be away from him if he couldn’t help it. Unless maybe he was hurt too? He was getting anxious. He didn’t like this place. Even though it looked very lovely, he was nervous. He needed Viktor with him. He wanted Viktor to scent him. He felt so naked without his Alpha’s scent, let alone his own.

It may have been minutes, or it may have been hours, but the door opened again. To his surprise, he saw his sister and mom. It must have been a serious accident if his mom actually had to leave dad behind. He rarely saw his mother step away from his father. Her inner Alpha would have screamed at the very thought of leaving him alone. Especially if she was taking Mari. The only other reason why he could see her doing that was simply that Yuuri was her child and an Omega at that. He was in trouble and her inner Alpha deemed him as more important at the moment.

“**Mom, Mari**!” Japanese flowed from Yuuri like water.

“How are you doing?” Mari asked.

“What happened? Where’s Viktor?”

“Yuuri, I think it’s best if we wait for the doctor,” Hiroko whispered as she rubbed her son’s head with her fingers.

Yuuri felt his body relax as he breathed in his mother’s pheromones. The scent of lilac soothed his nerves, bringing him back to times of his childhood. He instinctively held his mother’s hand as if to have her scent him. He was so stressed out right now, not even sure where his Mate was. He needed Viktor so badly. Hiroko gave him a little shocked look but nodded as if understanding and scented her son. Yuuri knew that Viktor wouldn’t mind. His mom would scent him even when they were back in Japan. It was a thing most families did.

**_Viktor, where are you_**, Yuuri was using the bond between them.

No response.

** _Viktor, please answer me, where are you?_ **

Nothing.

Yuuri sighed deeply as he rested his head back on the pillow. He was frustrated. Viktor never ignored him when he would talk with him through the bond. Viktor would tell have told him where he was. Or he would have said something to at least let him know that he was alright. After a while, the doctor came in, speaking rapid Russian. Yuuri blinked a few times, trying to understand him.

“**I’m sorry but my Russian isn’t the greatest. I feel more comfortable speaking English, but if you cannot, can you speak slower**?” Yuuri spoke in Russian.

“Oh, we can speak English, if it’s easier for you then,” the older Beta man started, his English had a hint of Russian.

“Thank you,” Yuuri bowed his head softly.

“I have some questions for you, do you mind answering them?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri was a little uneasy.

“Do you know who you are?”

“Yuuri Nikiforov. Five-time winning Gold Medalist for the GPF and four-time winning Gold Medalist for Worlds.”

“Do you know how old you are?”

“27, I turn 28 on the 29th of November.”

“What’s today’s date?”

“I don’t know.”

“Where are you?”

“Russia? I don’t know where exactly.”

“Saint Petersburg.”

“I just need to do a few more tests and we’ll be good.”

The Beta man flashed a light in Yuuri’s eyes and did some other tests to see his reflexes. The tests were done pretty quickly. Yuuri looked at his mom and sister before looking at the doctor.

“Mr. Nikiforov, my name is Dr. Karev. You were brought in almost a month ago. You were in a coma when you got here. You hit your head really hard, really hard. Split your skull completely open. You have a break on your left leg and a hairline fracture on your hip. With proper rest and care, you will be perfectly fine with skating. Unfortunately, for the next eight weeks, you’re going to be out of commission. Although,” Dr. Karev looked at Yuuri, “as a routine for Omegas, we had to take some bloodwork.”

“Oh?”

“Everything came back normal except for one test.”

“What test?”

“You came back positive on your pregnancy test, so congratulations.”

“Where’s Viktor?”

The doctor looked at Yuuri confused. Yuuri didn’t like that look. Instantly, Yuuri released pheromones, the room painted with anxiety, fear, and worry. His mom placed her wrist under Yuuri’s nose.

“Who’s Viktor?”

“My Alpha, where is he? Shouldn’t he be here?”

“Mr. Nikiforov, there was no patent under the name Viktor admitted the night of the accident.”

“Please check, he’s not responding with our Bond!” Yuuri was pleading, “Is it possible if he was admitted to another hospital? His name is Viktor Nikiforov. He is about 180cm tall. Russian. He has very beautiful blue eyes that look like the sea. He has short silver-grey hair where part of it covers the left side of his face.”

“I’ll see what I can find out about that night, Mr. Nikiforov,” Dr.Karev spoke with a soft smile as he stood up and left.

“Yuuri,” Mari looked at him trying not to cry.

This wasn’t like Mari. She was always tough. Yuuri always thought that she would present as an Alpha because of how strong of a person she was, but she never did present. And it was alright. She was tougher and scarier than most Alphas anyway. If she was an Alpha, she’d probably have been scarier than she was now.

“Viktor’s coach was the one that called us to get here to Russia.”

“What? How?”

“Yuuri, we thought they knew,” the melody of his sister’s voice sang of heartbreak.

“Knew what?”

“Yuuri, I don’t know how to tell you this, but Viktor died in the accident.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure what he had just heard. Viktor died. He was gone. Just like that. No more Viktor. The Living Legend of Russia, Viktor Nikiforov’s life was snuffed out like the light of a candle. Viktor made him full of life and full of love. And now, he was empty. Even with the sudden news that inside him was the love and life that Viktor left behind. The love and life that Viktor was robbed from. Yuuri didn’t know what to feel. He couldn’t find the tears even if he tried.

“I can’t stay here in Russia,” Yuuri spoke, his voice devoid of any kind of feeling.

“Yuuri, it’s alright, you can come back to Japan. As soon as they have you cleared, you can stay with us for as long as you want,” Hiroko was gentle with her son as she scented him with more of her calming pheromone.

Yuuri looked at his mom and nodded slowly. He knew that his reaction was scaring them. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. That was the reaction he was supposed to have, right? His husband, his Mate. His Alpha died. And now he was pregnant with a dead man’s child. In that dead man’s country. Alone. It wasn’t like either of Viktor’s parents would help. They didn’t like him all that much because him not being Russian. He met Viktor’s parents a handful of times, and even though they were polite to each other, he remembered overhearing a conversation between Viktor’s parents about him. He knew they didn’t like him, but one of the phrases that struck him as odd. If it wasn’t for the tone of his voice, Yuuri wouldn’t have thought the phrase offensive, just weird. Weirder still, was that he brought up his scent and how it was fitting for somebody of his kind to have. He didn’t want to ask Viktor what it meant because if the phrase was really bad, then it would have upset Viktor greatly. So, he did the next best thing… He called Yura and asked him. That’s how he found out that Viktor’s father was a rather racist man.

“Do you know what happened to my phone? The car? Our things?”

“The car was totaled, they had to cut the doors open just to get you both out. We got the stuff from the car. Viktor’s and your skates are completely trashed unfortunately We weren’t sure what you wanted to do with them, though.”

“Throw mine out, not his.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Your phone was trashed, but Viktor’s phone still works,” Mari spoke softly, trying to sound casual.

“Can I see it?”

Hiroko grabbed her purse and started rummaging through the bag until she found a scratched-up phone in a scratched-up phone case. The phone case was Viktor’s. He had changed it a few days after his birthday. The case was based on one of Yuuri’s own costumes from his Juniors. Golds, silvers, blues, and reds blended into each other and Viktor was so proud when he switched out the case. He was never going to see Viktor smile like that again. That heart-shaped smile he would flash when he was playful.

Yuuri thumbed the phone for a while, just looking at it. He turned it on and his heart sank. It was a picture of both of them for the lock screen. Viktor and him were kissing, the picture clearly had one of the Instagram filters to give it that fairytale look. Yuuri drew the pattern on the phone quickly, the home screen a picture of them with Makka. His heart sank even more. Makka was in Japan and when he came back, she was going to go crazy seeing him. But then freak out because Viktor wasn’t there with him.

“Shit, Makkachin. Viktor. What am I going to do?”

“Yuuri, while you were out, Makka passed away,” Mari just felt like today she was just giving all the bad news, and Yuuri could tell she hated it.

“So next you’re going to tell me that Yurio and Yakov died on their way over here, right?” Yuuri sounded a little harsher than intended.

“I hope not,” Mari looked at her brother, “we’ve had too much death for the start of the year.”

Yuuri looked back at Viktor’s phone and to his shock, there was still a signal. He had no intention of canceling Viktor’s plan anytime soon. Especially since at the moment, he had no phone. They had the same contacts, to begin with, so it wasn’t that big of an issue. He probably would still keep the plan going even after he gets a new phone.

He looked at the contacts, scrolling carefully. Viktor’s phone was in Cyrillic and that writing system Yuuri always found himself reading slowly. Once he reached the Y names, he looked for Yura. Nothing. What name would he put him under? After a while, Yuuri snorted out laughing. Angry Kitten. In Russian. All in caps lock. He pressed the call button for the contact and waited for Yuri to answer.

“Yuuri? Viktor?” Yura answered almost instantly.

“Hey,” Yuuri spoke to the phone.

“Katsudon, where are you? We’ve been trying to find out the hospital you were in.”

“American Clinic.”

“The one that speaks English?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s been a shit show this month. The accident is on all of the sports news channels. They even announced the sudden passing during the Russian and Japanese Nationals,” Yuri sounded disturbed, “Katsudon, how are you holding up?”

“Pregnant.”

There was a long pause. Yuuri wasn’t sure if Yuri hung up on him.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, wow. I don’t know what to say. Congratulations on the baby? Sorry for your loss? Both you and Viktor are disgusting?”

“Viktor and I are disgusting works since it’s you,” Yuuri wanted some kind of normalcy.

“Both of you are gross.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“I’ll see you in a bit. I’ll bring everybody over. Everyone is worried sick about you.”

“I know.”

“Yuuri?” The blonde Omega called on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah?”

“It’s going to be alright. You’re stronger than you let on. You’ll get through this.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered as he hung up.

Things weren’t going to get better. Viktor was dead. He was gone. He wasn’t going to walk into this room with that goofy smile of his. He was never going to see their unborn child. He was going to miss the doctor’s appointments. He was going to miss the morning sickness. Their first heartbeat. Their first time kicking. Their birth. First steps, first words. Potty training and the first day of school. Teaching them to drive and first dates. Graduations and weddings. Grandchildren. Viktor was going to miss all of that. Right before it even happened. It was stolen from him. And Yuuri was struggling to shed a single tear. Why couldn’t he cry? He cried so easily all the time. Yuuri cried all the time growing up. His mom told him that he cried when he was three because a butterfly landed on him and he thought it was pretty.

“Mom, Mari,” Yuuri was looking at his hands as he fidgeted with the blanket, “I just need to be alone for a bit, is that alright?”

“Yuuri, are you sure? You don’t have to do this alone,” his mother’s soothing words echoed in his head.

“I just found out my husband is dead and I’m pregnant. I kinda need to sort my feelings about everything.”

“We’ll be outside if you need us, baby bro.”

Yuuri nodded, didn’t even bother watching them leave. He heard the soft click of the door and he was alone. He was trying to cry. He was praying that as soon as they left, the waterworks would just start. But nothing. What was wrong with him? Any Omega would be curled up sobbing if they got the news he did. His mate was never coming back.

Yuuri didn’t know how long he spent trying to will tears to just appear for Viktor. The harder he tried, the less his body seemed to cooperate. The more he felt like a monster. He cried when Vicchan died. A dog. And now, Makkachin… He could feel the tears finally escaping. He couldn’t cry for his dead husband, but sure, let’s cry for the dead family dog. What was wrong with him?

Yuuri dried his tears quickly when he heard the door opening up. He saw Dr. Karev enter, his face looking a little glum as he looked towards him. Either he was going to give him the news that Viktor was dead or that they were still trying to find him.

“Doctor,” Yuuri smiled.

“We’re still trying to find out where your Mate is. Unfortunately, the car accident was very nasty. Over six cars were involved in the accident.”

“My mom and sister got a call from his former coach, it’s why they came here looking for me. My Mate, he, unfortunately, didn’t make it,” Yuuri muttered.

“I am so sorry for your loss, but at least you have something to remember him by.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri spoke as he pressed his hand on his abdomen.

“I have an ultrasound set up for you in about five minutes.”

“Alright, do you think you can let my mom and sister know?”

“Of course, Mr. Nikiforov. The nurse will bring you to the ultrasound room.”

Yuuri just waited for time to pass. He felt the hot tears stream slowly from his eyes. He knew he was crying because of Makka, yet he was angry at himself. His tears were his own. Yet he couldn’t shed any for Viktor. He hated himself for it.

The door opened again, Yuuri laying down, turned away from the door, crying silently. He felt his own anger bubbling within him. He wasn’t mad at Viktor. He wasn’t angry that he died. He was angry because of his lack of response to Viktor’s passing.

He heard his sister’s voice trying to comfort him as he felt her rub his back. He just wished Viktor was here. He just wanted Viktor to here with him. He would have known what to do. If he found out this news, he would have been over the moon. Yeah, this pregnancy was a little earlier than what they expected. He was going to keep this child. It was his and Viktor’s child.

Yuuri pulled out Viktor’s phone again, calling Yakov. Yuuri knew that the older man had the contact information for Viktor’s parents. Yuuri had zero intentions of even talking with them. Even though Viktor’s parents were divorced, Viktor’s an Alpha woman who was more happy giving Viktor’s father full custody. And Viktor’s father was a closet racist. He didn’t want to have them in his life. They didn’t want much with Viktor when he was alive. How Yuuri saw it, they lost their opportunity to be involved in this child’s life.

“Katsuki,” the gruff voice answered.

“**Hey**,” Yuuri muttered Russian into the phone.

“**I got a hold of your family.**”

“**Do Viktor’s parents know about their son’s death?**” Yuuri’s broken Russian thick with Japanese and English into his accent.

“**Yes, but I’ve been focused on you**.”

“**Yakov, I’m moving back to Japan. I can’t with Russia anymore. Viktor, it,**” Yuuri was trying to find the words, **“it hurts so much.”**

**“That’s alright, we’ll help you.”**

**“Tell them this vanilla block of wood will never be in their lives again.”**

**“Excuse me?”** Yuuri could hear the confusion in the older man’s voice.

**“You heard me, tell his father that for me.”**

**“Yura, you know what that means, right?”**

**“Yes, his father called me that on multiple occasions.”**

**“I’m so sorry.”**

**“It’s alright. Can you do me one more thing?”**

**“Let them know that they won’t be seeing their grandkid.”**

**“Are you pregnant?”**

**“5 weeks maybe? Viktor and I shared my Heat on his birthday. I’m guessing that’s when I got pregnant.”**

**“Congratulations, Yura.”**

“Mr. Nikiforov, it’s time for the ultrasound,” the nurse from earlier came.

“I gotta go, I’m going to see the little bean soon,” Yuuri spoke.

“Take care.”

Yuuri hung up and called his sister to help him up. Both the nurse and his sister helped him sit in the wheelchair. His hip was killing him but he kept in mind that by the end of next month, he would no longer have this cast and his hip would not be screaming. He could only imagine how bad it would have been if he actually broke his hip bone instead of the hairline fracture, he currently had.

He was wheeled over to a room, his sister and the nurse helped him on the table. The nurse looked at Yuuri sweetly as she lifted his gown, his stomach out in the open. She warned him about the gel being cold and to not worry about it.

“Your husband was the Living Legend, wasn’t he?”

“Were you a fan?”

“Yes, my daughter will be going into Juniors in a season or two. She loved seeing his programs on the internet and she was so upset that she realized that he was already retired. She found out that he was married to an Omega and he was coaching him. So, she begs me to get tickets to see one of your performances because you are Japan’s version of the Living Legend and she just fell hard for your skating.”

Yuuri blushed deeply at the nurse and her words. He never saw himself being at the same level as Viktor. So for this woman to say that he was, it just made him feel embarrassed. Viktor would probably have laughed along with her, telling her that Yuuri was better at him. He just sighed, pushing that thought away. He couldn’t think about Viktor right now.

“Alright, let’s see you’re little bean,” she smiled as she turned on the ultrasound, “you look about 5 weeks. Oh?”

Yuuri looked at the monitor and her face. She gave a stunned look, making sure she was seeing what she was seeing. Her face blanched a little, which worried him.

“Anything wrong?”

“No, I just have a question, though.”

“What is it,” Yuuri asked.

“Do you know if twins run on either side?”

“No, at least I don’t think. Mari?”

“Not really,” Mari said as she held Yuuri’s hand.

“Well, I guess Papa’s swimmers were really good, and Mama’s eggs were extra ready. You’re having twins.”

“How?”

“Well, you know how you got them, but here, you see this little black sack?”

Yuuri nodded.

“And this other black sack about the same size?”

Yuuri nodded again.

“Those are your pups.”

“No, I’m just having a baby. As in one, not two. I’m not having pups.”

“Yuuri, look at the monitor, you’re having two. You’re having pups.”

Yuuri’s face turned ashen, his body grew cold and sweaty. He felt his stomach twist violently and without any warning, he threw up all over the floor. He really wished that Viktor was here. He wished he could hear Viktor tell him that everything would be alright. Even though he knew it wouldn’t.


	2. Ch 1

**February 27, 2020  
Hasetsu, Japan**

Yuuri felt as if his stomach had just finished doing a million spins and flipping nonstop on a trampoline while riding a rollercoaster. Most of the scents in the inn made him queasy. He had been resorted to just stay in his room until the wave of nausea passed. For breakfast, his mom brought him up a bit of rice, miso, and fish. As soon as the fish and miso hit his nose, he was running for the restroom as he dry heaved for 5 minutes before finally managing to spit up some bile. He hated how half of the day he was just stuck in the bathroom.

“Yuuri, I’m taking you to your appointment, get ready in 30 minutes,” Mari called out from out of the bathroom.

Yuuri turned on the sink as he washed his mouth, spitting the water out. He let Mari know that he understood what she was saying. He just looked at the mirror. Already his chest was starting to get a bit larger. Every week, he was getting into the habit of what he would be expecting for the growth of the twins. It took him about two weeks just to get over the fact that instead of one baby, he was getting two. Yet, still, he couldn’t get himself to cry over Viktor. He wanted to, but it felt as if his body was refusing him to even grieve.

Yuuri was about to step out of the bathroom when he felt the sudden urge to pee. He sighed, the last week he had been feeling as if something was pressing against his bladder, although he knew that he had what was essentially the size of two little green olives inside him, they were already causing so much insanity in his body. They clearly hated him at the moment.

“I need a fucking drink,” Yuuri muttered to himself as he finished using the restroom.

He washed his hands quickly walked out of the restroom. He held his breath before he went into his room, grabbing the bowl of rice and closing it. He sat outside of the room, eating the rice quietly. It was the only thing his mother gave him that he could eat. So far, his diet was very limited. Most things would send him throwing up. It wasn’t as bad in the beginning, but over the last few days, it seemed like the twins were just done with everything.

“Yuuri,” Mari looked at him on the floor in front of his room, “why are you eating out here?”

“The smell of the fish makes me queasy. I haven’t tried the miso soup, but I’m scared because it seems like just about every food is making me sick.”

“I’ll take it out of your room and open the window a bit for you,” Mari smiled softly.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

His sister went into the room, and left quickly, telling Yuuri that she would let their mom know that fish was off the menu for him. He gave her his thanks and finished his rice. Yuuri went inside his room, thankful that the fish smell was duller. He started scenting his room, trying to make sure that he could smell himself before the fish. Once he was satisfied that the smell of his breakfast was gone, he eyed the soup. He gulped, taking a small sip. It was nice and warm still. No sour notes to it. Safe. The soup was safe, and he was relieved. He downed it quickly and set it aside with the empty bowl of rice.

Yuuri was looking at his closet for clothes, he knew that in about a month he wouldn’t start showing, so all of his clothes would still fit him. He was relieved that he didn’t need to get any help putting on his pants anymore now that the hairline fractures were healed up. Some deity upstairs clearly liked him because he made it out with barely any serious injuries. Hairline fracture on his leg, hairline fracture on his hip, a simple sprained collarbone. The car was completely destroyed. Viktor… Yuuri figured that his luck had finally run out. And at the worst possible time no less. Yuuri placed his hand on his stomach. Today he should be able to hear heartbeats. Their hearts were beating because Viktor and Yuuri shared special moments together. They had their fun during their last shared Heat. Not only did Yuuri give Viktor the gift of a hard dick on his birthday, but Viktor also ended up giving him the gift of motherhood. Unfortunately, Yuuri was left to face it without him.

It felt like coming to Japan was a horrible mistake. Or maybe it was just coming back to Hasetsu. He saw how the others saw him. There wasn’t that many Omega men in town and Yuuri were a bit of a celebrity through these parts. He heard how the others wagged their tongues over his sudden move back to Japan. How his Alpha had suddenly died. Some saying heartless lies for the sake of gossip. Even if they blamed him for Viktor’s passing or not meant nothing to Yuuri. He loved that man with his entire being. He loved Viktor so strongly, so deeply, that when he passed, something inside him broke inside him. At least, that is what Yuuri was telling himself. He still had yet to shed a tear for Viktor’s passing. He cried over his own frustration in the lack of emotion towards Viktor, but at least he was grieving.

He hated the memories that were formed here in this town. Everything reminded him of Viktor. The color of the sea. The silver the clouds made. The happy faces of those who didn’t get the memo that a wonderful Alpha passed away. Every little thing in Hasetsu reminded Yuuri of what he once had with Viktor. The long walks on the beach they would take with Makka. The two weeks out of the summer where they would come here for a vacation before they would be right back at it with physically demanding training. Sometimes if Yuuri was standing outside where the breeze was gently blowing, if he craned an ear, he could almost hear Viktor’s warm laugh.

Yuuri didn’t like being in his room all that much, the posters of Viktor looking back at him. He had taken them down when Viktor first moved in, but after a couple of years, Viktor found the posters, put them back up on the wall, and signed every single one, declaring his love for Yuuri on each poster.

Yuuri sighed as he threw on his clothes. He had been procrastinating long enough already. He had a doctor’s appointment today to see his two little beans. As soon as he was ready, he made his way out of his room, being sure to carry the dirty dishes out with him. He made his way to the kitchen they used for personal use and washed the bowls. He was never going to tell Viktor to clean the dishes. He was so bad at being on top of it that it just ended up where Viktor would just have to do one of the other chores. But now, Viktor was gone. They were never going to argue about who washed the plates last. Yuuri hated that fact.

Once they were cleaned, he went down to the main room, the television on some news channel for the guests as they ate their breakfasts. Yuuri held his breath as he took in a whiff of fish and other scents that were not agreeing with him. He needed to go through the main room in order to get out of the inn. Swiftly, he weaved between tables and guests, careful not to breathe in the unwanted scents. He knew that if he did, his stomach would instantly hate him along with everybody else in the room. Thankfully, he made it out and breathed in deeply a sigh of relief. He decided that while he waited for Mari, he would sit at the reception desk, getting any paperwork taken care of. He needed to keep his mind off of everything going on, even if just for a moment. This day was hitting him harder than he expected. He was going to most likely hear them for the first time, see their progress.

Yuuri looked up at Mari when she came down, holding the keys in her hand as she jingled them in front of her brother. Today was going to be a bittersweet day. Although to be fair, just about every day now would be. Her brother’s mate died tragically, leaving her brother behind with not one, but two children that he would never get to see. But she was going to make sure that Yuuri made it to full term. Her brother would bring into this world, two beautiful children. Yuuri and Viktor’s pups would know that they have not only two parents that loved them so much, but a family that already has fallen hard for them before they were even born.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled as he stood up from his chair and followed Mari out of the inn.

Yuuri hopped on the van, his sister taking the driver’s side before they went off. Yuuri was gazing at the scenery that changed. He wondered how different things would have been if Viktor was still alive. They both would have been with Makkachin as she passed away, that’s for sure. They most likely would still be in Saint Petersburg. They both would have discussed him either terminating the pregnancy just so he could finish this season, or he would have announced his retirement. He hadn’t announced his just yet. Not because he wanted to hold it off, but more because he was absolutely terrified. A few people within the skating community were aware of his upcoming retirement. His plan was to announce it, leave it at that, and just hide in obscurity. But being the husband of the Late Viktor Nikiforov, he knew that as soon as the media got wind of a baby bump, they would say millions of things. From saying things like the Living Legend living on to Yuuri somehow cheating on Viktor. A part of him was tempted to just announce the pregnancy along with the retirement. He knew that they would ask if Viktor had something to do with it. And they wouldn’t be 100% wrong in that assumption. He was pregnant. Viktor got him pregnant. It wasn’t as if he could reproduce asexually like some amoeba. It took two to tango and fuck he missed Viktor.

“How are you holding up?” Mari broke the silence.

“As well as I can, I just can’t wait for the nausea to go away. And I’m drinking a shot of whiskey as soon as my pregnancy is done.”

“I’m sorry the pregnancy has been rough for you.”

“I spent the first two months in a cast. The first month in a coma only to find out when I woke up that I was pregnant with twins, my husband died in the car accident I survived, and his dog died of old age. Started the year with a fucking bang,” it came out more bitter than he intended.

“I heard you crying last night,” Mari spoke gently.

“It wasn’t for Viktor. Truth be told, I haven’t cried for him.”

“Yuuri?”

“I’m the worst Omega ever. My Alpha is dead, and I feel nothing. Like it’s not even real. Some days, I am just expecting to see him go through the doors of Yu-topia and wear that stupid heart-shaped grin of his. You know the stupid cute one,” Yuuri imitated Viktor’s smile pretty well, causing his sister to burst out laughing.

Yuuri sighed as he continued, “I should have already cried for him. But whenever I try, it just won’t. And then I get mad. So then I start crying because I’m so mad that I can’t cry. Then when I cry, I realize that I’m crying because I can’t cry for him. He deserves some of my tears but I can’t give it to him if I can’t make them. It scares me. If my body is acting like this because it knows that right now is not the time or did I just not really love him as much as I thought I did…” Yuuri looked at his sister, tears streaming down his face, of course, they wouldn’t be for Viktor, “Did I ever love him?”

“Yuuri, of course, you loved him. If you didn’t love him, you wouldn’t have left Japan to go live in Russia with him,” Mari spoke.

“I moved to the US and I didn’t have anybody.”

“But you speak damn good English, though. And going from Yurio, your Russian is pretty lousy. You can defend yourself in the language but you’re not going to go into heated debates.”

“Viktor said my Russian was cute.”

“I’m sure it is. His Japanese was pretty entertaining. It sounded like he was impressed in his own ability to even speak it.”

Yuuri snorted out a peal of laughter, “His English too. Russian just either sounds like you are angry at everybody and everything, or you are just amazed by everybody and everything.”

“You remember that one time Viktor got naked and was doing yoga poses on the rooftop?” Mari asked.

“Oh God, I remember.”

“Question, why did he do that?”

“We got drunk the night before we did that ice show. And he was helping me stretch. I was being drunk and funny and said that Shichihoko was the best at stretching,” Yuuri laughed.

“Oh my god that is funny,” Mari was laughing hard.

“Well, Viktor thought that I said Chihoko, as in some woman named Chihoko was the best at doing the shrimp pose and he got crazy jealous. So, instead of talking about it and realizing that I was joking, he decided to write in Russian on my back OVERCOME CHIHOKO, get butt ass naked, and climb up to the roof doing shrimp poses saying that he was better than Chihoko.”

“Are you serious!”

“He STILL thinks my first girlfriend was a fucking golden fish statue,” Yuuri was laughing.

Both were laughing until it was just Mari. Yuuri was acting like Viktor was still alive for that split second. And it hurt. Their inside joke was now one of pain. Yuuri remembered that last year for their wedding anniversary, he got Viktor a gold statue of a fish as a joke. Viktor chucked it across the room and said it wasn’t funny while laughing. Five minutes later, Yuuri replaced one of Viktor’s medals with the golden fish statue, showing his husband his handy work. Viktor told Yuuri to go fuck his girlfriend. They both ended up making love half the day. A few days later, Viktor ended up using the statue to mess around with him. They had been teasing each other with the miniature shichihoko statue. Now the little statue sat in his room in the inn.

“It’s good to hear you laugh,” Mari sighed as she looked at her brother, her face turned melancholy when she saw her brother.

“Yuuri, you’re allowed to laugh, Viktor would have wanted you to be happy.”

“I know, it just feels too soon still,” Yuuri sighed.

“Well, we’re here,” Mari tried to smile for her brother.

Silently, Yuuri got out of the van, his sister followed after him into the clinic. She had promised that she would be there for him for the doctors' appointments for the pups because Yuuri knew he couldn’t do this alone. At first, he was adamant that she didn’t have to, but was thankful that she told him to get his head out of his ass and to just let her help him. He didn’t have to go in there alone. He didn’t have to face the reality of facing this pregnancy alone, raising the twins alone.

“**Hi, I’m here for my appointment,**” Yuuri spoke.

“**Name?**” the receptionist asked.

“**Katsuki Yuuri,**”

“**Is this your first time here?**”

“**Yes, I just moved from Russia last month and had my first appointment there,**” Yuuri spoke softly.

“**If you can fill out these papers for me,**” the receptionist smiled.

Yuuri took the clipboard and began filling everything out. One of the questions just stuck out to him. His status. Single. Married. Widowed. He was too young to be a widower. That mess happened to older people, not people his age. He hadn’t even hit thirty yet and he was a widower. He sighed as he left it blank, too much to deal with at the moment. He’d fill it out later.

Mari was reading over the magazines as she glanced every once in a while, to her brother. Her heart went out to him. He was going through something so difficult. She knew that what Yuuri was going through wasn’t easy, let alone the added drama of a Bond Mark. She worried about how Yuuri was handling Viktor’s death. But to learn that Yuuri hasn’t even taken the time to actually grieve Viktor, it hit hard. He thought himself f a horrible person. A horrible Omega. And that was so far from the truth. If Viktor heard those words come out of Yuuri’s mouth, it would have broken him. Viktor absolutely adored Yuuri. She didn’t think her own brother realized just how much Viktor thought of him. If Yuuri demanded the moon, Viktor would have given every moon in the universe to Yuuri.

Yuuri handed the clipboard back to the receptionist and sat back down next to his sister, placing his head on the Beta’s shoulder.

“What if I’m not strong enough?” Yuuri asked.

“You’re so much stronger than most people, Yuuri.”

“**What if I disappoint them?**”

“**You won’t, you’ll make a great mom, they’ll love you.**”

“Will mom and dad be mad at me if I said that I don’t think I can stay in Japan?”

“No,” Mari whispered as she rubbed Yuuri’s head, feeling the bump of the scar from the accident, “they would be worried, there’s no doubt about that, but they won’t be angry. Why do you think they will?”

“I don’t think I can stay at Yu-Topia. It’s like the apartment. I still see him.”

“Yuuri do you actually see him there?”

“Yeah? I don’t know. It’s weird. Sometimes I see him as if he’s actually there, and then other times it just feels like he’s there when I’m alone. Yesterday, I was at the beach and the sea reminded me of his eyes because of how it sparkled.”

“I think it might be a good idea if you stay with us for now,” Mari mused, “at least until your pregnancy is done. Then we can sit down together and figure out if moving would be the right option for you.”

“Even if it takes me away from everybody?”

“Yuuri, you need to do what is best for you and your children. If moving to America will give you peace of mind, I want that for you. Sure I’ll be sad to see you go, especially because it means that I won’t get to see these little dumbass juniors,” she patted her brother’s stomach, “but you need to take care of yourself. If not, you won’t be good for anyone, especially them and those two are going to need you the most, Yuuri.”

“When did you get so smart?” Yuuri asked.

“I resent that, you lil’ shit,” Mari deadpanned him.

“**Katsuki, Yuuri,**” a young Alpha woman spoke sweetly, “**I’m the midwife, Sato, Yuna.**”

“**How do you spell your first name?**” Mari asked.

“**Bond tie and Greens, my parents thought that it was a very pretty,**” Yuna smiled.

“**It’s a very pretty name,**” Yuuri spoke casually.

“**Let’s take you to the room and check your vitals first,**” Yuna spoke.

She led them both to a room and set Yuuri up, making small chat as an attempt to keep everybody relaxed.

“**So, what do you do for a living?**”

“**Figure skating.”**

**“**Do you speak English?”

“Yeah, both of us do. Most sports things are in English, so I had to learn it.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to practice my English with you?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“So,” Yuna started, “is your Alpha going to be joining us today?”

Yuuri’s smile vanished almost instantly at the question, “He died two months ago.”

“Oh, I am so sorry, you left the question in blank, I thought that you and your Alpha were just dating and bonded by accident or something. I am so sorry,” Yuna started bowing.

“It’s alright, I forgot to answer the question,” Yuuri reassured her.

“Well, you ready to see your pups?”

“Yeah,”

“If you can lift your shirt up a bit for me? The gel is going to be cold,” she smiled as she started putting the gel on Yuuri’s stomach.

She excused herself as she turned off the lights and went back to her spot. She turned on the ultrasound machine and the wall came alive. Mari and Yuuri gasped softly as they watched the wall. The last time they saw the twins, they looked like weird alien peanuts. Now, they looked more human than peanut. Yuuri was just mesmerized by how beautiful they looked. They were his and Viktor’s. They did this. They somehow made them. And they were living inside him.

“You want to hear their heartbeats?”

“Can I?”

Yui nodded softly as she turned on the volume. Suddenly the room was surrounded by the sounds of two strong heartbeats. Yuuri felt tears spring suddenly from his eyes. He didn’t know why, but it just felt more real than anything else. These appointments made the pregnancy feel like it was actually happening. He was pregnant. Viktor was gone. Such conflicting emotions.

“They are doing really well, you’re doing an amazing job,” Yuna smiled, making Yuuri blush.


	3. Ch 2

**August 25, 2020  
Hasetsu, Japan**

At this point, Yuuri was counting down the two weeks. His doctors decided that the twins were a bit of a high risk due to his first gender. Omega males were at a higher risk for pregnancy due to a higher risk of things like the umbilical cord wrapping around the necks of their offspring, but also breach births. And with the fact that twins had a higher chance of one being breached, it didn’t help Yuuri’s case. Every week he seemed to be going to the doctors, trying to coax both babies to get upside-down in order to avoid the c-section. Yuuri was about four months pregnant when he announced his retirement. When he was asked why when he could still make up for the last year’s competition, Yuuri announced the pregnancy and how he wanted to focus on himself and the future children of the Late Viktor Nikiforov.

Now, he was 35 weeks pregnant, his stomach swollen with life. He already knew the genders of the pups, a boy and a girl. He was so excited. He had been talking with Yuri about Russian names, and names that Viktor would have liked. Yura suggested going with the traditional middle names Russians do. The names he and Mari had been spending time for two months after they knew the genders. He had revealed the names and genders on an Instagram post when he and Mari decided to smash a little ball on the ground. His sister had the ball that would throw blue smoke, while he had the ball that would throw pink. Although, instead of throwing the names in the video, he had written them in post. He knew that Viktor would have wanted to do the gender reveal and keep their fans updated. Even though he felt that it was silly keeping up with social media, he was starting to see the charm in just posting something like the baby bump and the ultrasound images of the twins. The fans went crazy over it. Sure, there were some people that were hurtful at him, but they were drowned out by the overwhelming support from kind and wonderful people.

Yuuri was laying on his side on his bed while Chris sat on the chair. Chris had promised Yuuri when he got closer to the due date, he would stay over and help for a bit. He had left figure skating a couple of years prior to the accident, and at the moment his students were being taken care of while he helped Yuuri. He was his friend, and he was Viktor’s best friend to boot. It wouldn’t have felt right if he didn’t do something for Yuuri, especially when Viktor was gone now.

“So, how are you doing?” Chris asked.

“I’m tired, my back is killing me, and I’m horny as fuck,” Yuuri stated bluntly.

“You want me to step out of the room so you can take care of yourself?”

“No, I’ll suffer. Doing it solo doesn’t cut it. I need actual dick and I haven’t had any in ages.”

“You just lost Vi-” Chris was interrupted.

“I didn’t just lose him, Chris. He’s been fucking dead for seven months already, almost eight.”

Yuuri clumsily got up from the bed. He was wearing leggings that were super stretchy, abandoning his old pair of jeans and sweatpants that stopped fitting him three months ago. His body had gone through so many changes already. He was already starting to get verrucose veins on his legs, he would get the weirdest cravings at the most awkward times of the day. His morning sickness long since passed, although he still got a bit queasy with some meats. He hated the fact that he could no longer put on his shoes alone, nor could he even see his own dick and feet. He was more than ready to just pop these two out.

“I know that, but you love him still,” Chris started, “I mean look at you, you’re carrying his pups right now.”

Yuuri released some pheromones, trying to relax Chris a bit, “So am I to just grieve forever and never have the touch of an Alpha?” Yuuri’s voice dipped in silk.

“That’s not what I said,” Chris sighed as he motioned for Yuuri to come to him.

“Then why not take me? I’m an unmated Omega, clearly fertile,” Yuuri delicately placed a hand on Chris’s cheek, Yuuri’s lips dangerously close to Chris’s lips, “I’m right here. I want an Alpha right now.”

“Because you still aren’t over Viktor,” Chris sighed deeply, placing his hands on Yuuri’s waist, “and I’m still not over my best friend dying so suddenly.”

“He’s gone,” Yuuri’s breath hot against Chris’s skin, “and we’re still here.”

“Fuck,” Chris groaned as lips crashed haphazardly.

Yuuri let out a soft moan as he kissed back. He didn’t even realize how badly he needed this. His body begging for an Alpha to claim him. His body was angry that Viktor was gone. Yet here Chris was, a willing Alpha and he a willing Omega. Even though Yuuri knew that he didn’t love Chris like this, and Chris surely didn’t love him in this manner either, both were hungry for the thing the other had. Yuuri had an itch and Chris was the only one that could alleviate it. He could feel himself grow hotter with desire as he tasted him. He was different Viktor, his scent already in his mouth. Roses. Delicious roses and rain. Yuuri’s mind was spinning as he let his hands travel across this new body. This was a new adventure as he grinded desperately onto the Alpha. A sweet growl erupted from his throat as Yuuri moaned into the kiss.

Chris took off his shirt while Yuuri stripped his leggings, Yuuri already felt slick coming out of him. Chris, with lust in his eyes the moment he took a whiff of Yuuri’s sex. Yuuri went to his side, that being the most comfortable position for him without having either of the twins resting on his bladder. Chris had unzipped his pants, letting them hang loosely on his hips, pulling his member out. Yuuri saw with hunger in his eyes. He was going to let his inner Omega run wild. It was the only way he would be able to relieve some stress that the pregnancy caused. And lord, did he need this. He wanted this. It brought him great pleasure knowing that he was able to make an Alpha fall on their knees with lust for him. He thought that it was just Viktor who thought him sexy. But seeing Chris hot and bothered by him was making him believe that Yuuri might have been sexier than he thought, even being 35 weeks pregnant and somehow an Alpha who didn’t get him pregnant wanted him. Chris wanted him, and Yuuri would let this Alpha have him, conquer him as an Alpha overwhelms a needy Omega.

Yuuri sighed wantonly as he felt Chris tease his entrance, the ring of muscle twitching with need with every graze. He needed this. Wanted Chris to just take him. Yuuri missed being tossed around on the mattress, being fucked viciously and completely until it felt as if he would melt into a puddle of mush. He wanted the electric jolts to rush through his entire being that only sex could do. He wanted to be treated like an Omega, fucked senseless. He wanted Chris’s knot inside him. He wanted to just be completely and utterly destroyed. He gave Chris those glances that spoke to him. He wanted to be fucked hard. He didn’t want to be treated like he was glass because he had pups in him. Yuuri wanted to have wild and crazy sex. He wanted to get fucked so hard that if he wasn’t pregnant, then he sure as hell would be.

And then, Yuuri felt a pressure pressing against him. He couldn’t see, but he figured he knew what it was. His body was shaking with anticipation as Chris finally pushed through the ring. Yuuri let out a shameless moan as he felt his body pressing down more on Chris’s sex, his body allowing it easily enough. Chris let out a strangled moan of pleasure, closing his eyes tightly as Yuuri pushed him in deeper still. Yuuri let out a sigh, enjoying the feeling of being stretched and filled. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. Never once did he think that another Alpha would be willing to be with him other than Viktor. But here he was, Chris balls deep in him trying his best to not cum in under a minute.

“Yuuri,” Chris let out a delicious moan as his hips stuttered a bit.

“Fuck me, please,” Yuuri was begging.

Chris let out a string of curse words as he began thrusting into the Omega. Yuuri was moaning as Chris pounded him on his side. Yuuri had one of his legs over Chris’s shoulder as Chris thrust into Yuuri, already hitting his sweet spot. No other Alpha had known Yuuri like this except for Viktor. Now, Viktor and Chris. Yuuri could feel a hint of guilt crawling into his stomach, mixing with the pure lust. But he pushed that out. Viktor was dead. He wasn’t coming back. He was going to have to move on. It’s not like he had to spend the rest of his life sexless because Viktor was dead and he was going to have twins. His sex life shouldn’t die because of those things. He needed to move on. There was no way around it. Viktor wouldn’t have wanted him to just sit around sad forever. Although, Yuuri still, after so many months, couldn’t find a shred of emotion to give over Viktor’s death. The only thing he could find was just anger and frustration, not at the man that left him forever, but at himself. He had spoken about it to his therapist, they told him it was normal especially because of him being pregnant. His body was preventing him from grieving, too busy going into protection mode while he had two lives depending on him. He figured that once the twins were born, he would be able to grieve properly. But knowing that it wasn’t him exactly that wasn’t able to grieve made him feel better.

Chris’s hands wandered throughout Yuuri’s body, reaching towards his dick. Chris flipped his wrist in speed with his thrusting. Yuuri was sobbing, his voice dripped with passion. He could feel Chris’s thumb playing around with the head of his member, rubbing the precum delicately. He was crying wantonly into his palm, calling for the Alpha to go at him harder.

Yuuri motioned for Chris to get on the bed fully, the motion already starting to get to him. Chris laid down, resting his head on the pillow. Yuuri sat down on the Alpha’s member, his body shaking as he started grinding hard. Chris thrust upward as his hands roamed over Yuuri, their bodies already covered in a sheen of sweat. The room smelled almost like a faux heat, Yuuri releasing cinnamon and lemon scents into the air. Chris, almost instinctively released his own pheromones in an attempt to hide Viktor’s. Yuuri was screaming as Chris fucked him harder with every passing minute. Yuuri was seeing stars and he hoped that Chris was seeing stars as well.

“How do you feel, Chris?” Yuuri was sobbing.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” Chris was thrusting as he finally rested his hands on Yuuri’s hips as he tried to go harder.

“But does it feel good?”

“Fucking incredible,” Chris let out a growl as he hit Yuuri’s button even harder.

“I want your knot inside me.”

“Not this time, my little Omega,” Chris growled as he continued fucking Yuuri.

“Alpha, please,” Yuuri was begging.

“Maybe another time, I don’t want to hurt the pups in you.”

Yuuri let out a soft nod as he felt himself getting close to climax. He placed his hands on Chris’s well-toned chest as he used their bodies to go even harder and faster. The Omega asked the Alpha if they were close because he knew he was. The Alpha nodded as he continued to pound into the Omega even harder.

Chris came quickly after, Yuuri screaming out Viktor’s name as he came violently. Instantly, Yuuri covered his mouth, mortified at the name that escaped his lips. Chris looked at Yuuri, eyes glazed with shame.

“This was exactly why I felt that this was a bad idea, Yuuri,” Chris stated.

“I,” Yuuri was trying to save the moment, “It… I’m so sorry.”

“You lost your husband not even a year ago, and I lost my best friend. And what do I do? I fuck you. I fucked you as if Viktor didn’t even matter anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Chris sighed as he motioned Yuuri for a hug, “it’s my fault. You’re hormonal right now.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine, I pressured you because I’m a horrible person.”

“You’re not a horrible person, Yuuri. You’re in pain. I’m in pain. We’re both hurting about Viktor,” Chris threaded his fingers through black hair as his dick slipped out of Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded as a whimper escaped his throat from the sudden emptiness, he felt not only from his ass but his heart. He felt bad that this happened, although, through most of it, he felt amazing. Chris’s words did bring him comfort. They did need this. The sex did help make him forget for a moment that he was completely alone.

“Are you peeing?” Chris suddenly asked.

“No?”

Yuuri got off Chris, his lower half completely soaked, mixed with slick, seaman, and something that looked like water. As soon as he stood up, almost immediately he lost balance. Chris instantly grabbed Yuuri, preventing him from falling. Yuuri felt a cramp hit him hard. He had felt these cramps before, being told that sometimes, he would have a false labor. But something didn’t feel right. His cramping was intense. He groaned out in annoyance as Chris motioned him to the bed as he had him on his side. Chris threw on his clothes quickly, not even realizing how both of them threw their clothes off during the entire time. He helped Yuuri with his clothes as Yuuri called his midwife. He told her everything that was going on, minus him getting dicked hard by a close friend. Yuuri’s face dropped suddenly when he heard the Yuna tell him to go to the hospital immediately. He was in labor.

“But they were supposed to come out in two weeks, not now,” Yuuri pleaded.

“It doesn’t matter. They'll come out when they want to and Yuuri, you’re going to be meeting your two little pups,” Yuna spoke over the phone.

“I didn’t even pack up. I was going to do that next week. I’m still early! I was still going to be early with the c-section,” Yuuri was crying.

“Get to the hospital, have your sister pack for you if you can’t do it in the next 30 minutes.”

“Fuck, alright.”

Yuuri hung up his phone and looked at Chris, his face ashen from hearing the conversation.

“Can you do me a favor Chris?”

“What is it?”

“Pack me a bag, I’m in labor right now. I need to go to the hospital.”

“How are you going to get there? I don’t have a license to drive here,” Chris stated.

“My sister does, she can take me.”

“But your parents are out for the week. The inn, what are you two going to do?”

“I don’t know, but I need to go to the hospital. And I don’t exactly want to give birth here.”

“Alright, you stay here, I’ll get your sister.”

~*~

Yuuri sighed in relief as he got a shot of epidural. One of the twins were already turned and heading out by the time he was at the hospital. He couldn’t get the c-section and would have to go the birth them normally. His contractions were closer together and painful. He wished that Viktor was here with him but knew that it was too much to ask.

During the moments that his body wasn’t screaming for the twins to get out, he just had his anxiety eat at him. It took Mari ten minutes to find somebody to watch the inn while she took him to the hospital. The drive was over thirty minutes and by the time they made it, Chris had called telling him that he thinks that he packed everything for Yuuri. So his sister had to go back to the inn to grab Chris and Yuuri’s bag. Right now, he was alone in the hospital, contractions coming closer together, and a lot faster than what he or the doctors anticipated. For the first time in his pregnancy, Yuuri felt truly and completely alone. It terrified him. He wished that somebody was with him. His mom, or dad. Mari, Chris… Phichit, Yuri… He wished Viktor was still alive. If Viktor was here, he would without a doubt still hold him. He would tell him that he was alright. That everything was alright.

He looked up, and Viktor was there in front of him, his goofy smile plastered on his face. Yuuri knew that he wasn’t really there. It was his mind playing tricks. It was a type of Standstill, dulled severely from pregnancy. He, unlike many Omegas and Alphas, would be blessed to never deal with an extreme form of Standstill that they tended to be. He remembered being told after presenting that in many cases, the surviving Alpha or Omega would be driven into a form of madness. Offspring was the only thing that would be able to stop it from fully taking effect. He may be haunted by the ghost of Viktor in his own mind, but it would never to such extremes. Yuuri blinked, shaking his head and the vision of his dead lover was gone. Just like how he left the world. There one minute, gone the next.

Yuuri looked up, exhaustion painted all over his face as one of the doctors came into the room to check upon him. A worried look on their faces. It had to be time already. Yuuri could feel the twins almost forcing their way out into the world.

“**You’re crowning already,” the Beta Doctor stated, “and I see you already have your epidural so you should be fine.**”

“**It’s showtime?**”

“**They want to meet you, so let’s get the party started,**” the doctor smiled as he took Yuuri to a new room.

Yuuri was looking at everything, his sense of smell on overdrive. He could smell the slightest scents. His own seemed to be overwhelming yet not so much as to overpower everything else. He could smell the faintest smells of Betas natural pheromones, to the Alphas and Omegas in and around. He could smell them even through the scent blockers they may have been wearing.

When he made it to the new room, he was set up for delivery. His legs were up in the open, making himself feel exposed. Soon, he was being told to work on his breathing, being told when to push. The pain was unbearable. Every broken bone, every slip, and fall on the ice was a pleasant stroll down a rose garden compared to the pain he felt now. It terrified him. He was terrified that he wasn’t good enough. What if he failed as a parent? What if he wasn’t good enough to raise these two alone? What if Viktor was wrong and chose a bad Omega to carry his offspring? What if Viktor was alive and he didn’t want them? What if they hated him? What if they blamed him for their father’s death? Yuuri blamed himself almost every day. What if… It was his favorite game to torture himself.

“**One more push and the first one will be out,**” the doctor told Yuuri.

Yuuri pushed as much as he could, feeling his body tremble. He felt his body go cold from the sweat as he felt something leave him. He knew it had to be one of them. He just needed to hear their cry. Let them cry. If they cried... Then they were alive. His heart soared when an ear-shattering cry rang through the room. A strong set of lungs. He was a good Omega. He gave birth to a healthy baby. Now he had one more, and his body already past the point of exhaustion.

“**You have one more baby to go, this one was the one we saw that wanted to come out feet first, hopefully, she stayed with her head down.**”

“**Where’s my boy? Where is he?**” Yuuri was crying.

“**He’s being cleaned up right now,**” one of the nurses smiled at Yuuri, “**let’s just focus on getting the next little one out. You’re doing an amazing job as an Omega. Bringing two beautiful children into the world.**”

Yuuri nodded, the complements warmed his heart as it seemed to give him enough strength to push a few more times for the second. He didn’t know how long, but the second baby came into the world, crying just as hard as her brother. They were both quickly cleaned up and handed to Yuuri. Both babies looked red and angry, but Yuuri didn’t care. They looked absolutely precious. The boy had a tuff of black hair, eyes an icy blueish-green like Viktor’s. Yuuri just wanted to stare into those eyes forever. They were beautiful. He was beautiful. His eyes moved to the girl, silver strands of soft messy hair. She opened her eyes and Yuuri was stunned. One dazzling blue eye and one stunning chocolate brown eye. He had never seen anything like it.

“**What are their names?**”

“**Mei Viktorovich Nikiforov, I’ll write it down. I want to make sure that it’s spelled correctly. That’s the boy’s name. The girl’s is Yui Viktorovna Nikiforov.**”

After he was done with the paperwork, Yuuri was left alone with his two new babies. Tears streaming down his face as he watched them sleeping in his arms.

“Welcome to the world, I’m sorry your dad couldn’t be here. He would have loved to meet you both if he could. But I promise I’ll do my best,” Yuuri whispered as he kissed both of his children.

He really hoped that his best was enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit behind the names. In Japan, from the research that I did and talking with friends who do know Japanese, they explained that most parents will have some kind of theme for their children's names. Sort of like how Yuuri's name is Courage to Win, and Mari's is True Win. I do believe that if Yuuri and Viktor had children (regardless if it was an Omegavers or in this AU if Viktor was alive or not), they would go with this theme. So Mei's name in Kanji is 芽生, meaning Living Sprout, while Yui's name would be 唯愛, meaning Only Love. Yuuri basically named his children Life and Love.


	4. Ch 3

**September 8, 2025  
Detroit, United States**

Yuuri wore a nervous smile as he held two small hands. Yuuri honestly was dreading this day. Today was going to be the first time that they would be going to school. He decided to not take them to pre-k because of how he would rather just keep them with him constantly. Having them away for too long just increased Yuuri’s anxiety. For the first five years of their lives, Yuuri was focusing on making sure that they were doing fine. He was making sure that they were hitting their milestones and making sure that they were ready for school. Ideally, he would have loved to just not take them to kindergarten, but he lived in the US now and they required it. So here he was walking with Mei and Yui. He spent a long time thinking about what to name them. In the end, he decided to name them Love and Life. Mei’s name, in Kanji, had Life in it, while Yui’s name had the Kanji for Love. Their names were all Viktor. Even the fact that their first names were very Japanese, they held the elements that were near and dear to Viktor. Life and Love. Those names served Yuuri to remind himself that those were the most important things to him. Life and Love. It was Viktor’s greatest regret in life, and Yuuri knew it. His late husband regretted, to an extent that he had put so much focus on his own career that he neglected those two things in his life. He was a firm believer that if he hadn’t focused on figure skating so much that he would have noticed Yuuri sooner, he would have been happier faster in life. But Yuuri had always told him that it didn’t matter. In the end, they found each other. And in the end, they loved each other deeply.

“Mama, are we going to the rink today?” Yui asked, her eyes sparkled.

“You want to skate today?”

“Yeah, but no pads?”

“You can skate, but you’ll still need your gear.”

“No elbow pads?”

“I’ll think about it,” Yuuri smiled softly.

Yuuri took them both to the rink since before they could even walk. Although he did explain to them that going there was his job. And one day, if they wanted, they would be more involved in his job. He taught people how to skate, and trained figure skaters. Both of them were in his class for beginners. He knew that he pushed them into the class since his son had not much interest in it. Yet Yuuri only did it because he wanted both of them to know how to skate. Viktor was a figure skater, and he was too (although once upon a time), it was fitting that both of their children at the very least know how to skate, even if it ended up that neither of them was interested in becoming professionals. Yuuri could see, however, that fire and passion for the ice burn within Yui. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation every time she got on the ice. She knew that Yuuri was a figure skater at one point, but whenever she or Mei asked about their father, Yuuri would just either tell them that he would tell them another time, or he would straight up ignore their question.

Yuuri, months after the twins were born, had to come to terms with his lack of emotion when it came to Viktor and his death. He always figured that a bit after the twins were born, that he would finally be able to shed those tears. But those months grew until they turned into years. It took him some time to accept that he just couldn’t cry over Viktor. Maybe he didn’t love him as much as he thought. Or maybe he loved him so much that his body just couldn’t shed a tear of sorrow for the man. But for whatever reason, Yuuri accepted that he just sort of skipped a lot of the grieving process.

“Well, here we are,” Yuuri smiled as the three of them made their way to the school.

Yuuri felt two little hands squeeze him as tightly as they could. He needed to put on his brave face for them. Even though he so badly just wanted to scoop them up in his arms and just go back home, or to take them to the rink with him. That was an option for him last year for preschool. But the US viewed kindergarten as something they had to do. Maybe if he had decided to stay in Japan, then he wouldn’t have to put them in school for at least another two years, but he also knew that it would have meant that he wouldn’t be able to train or teach others. Hasetsu was too small of a town for him to do what he loved doing. So here they were, in front of an elementary school.

“Hi, you must be one of the new parents,” a young Omega woman smiled sweetly to Yuuri.

“Yeah, I’m looking for a Mrs. Blaylock?”

“That’s me, but the kids call me Miss. Shay. Blaylock seems to be a tough name for them to say.”

“I can see that. These two still can’t pronounce their last name or their middle names for that matter.”

“And they are?”

“Go on, this is your teacher,” Yuuri smiled, “tell her your names.”

Both of the twins looked at Yuuri blushing, Mei putting his finger in his nose nervously. Yui was kicking a rock, trying to look at anything other than the two adults. Yuuri chuckled at the sudden shyness his children developed. Most of the time, he desperately was trying to get them to stop talking to people, but this time, they were acting as if they said a single word, their tongues would fall off.

“It’s okay, you can talk to Miss. Shay. She’s a nice lady.”

“I’m Yui,” she smiled as she continued kicking the ground, “and he’s Mei.”

“Shhhh, don’t tell her,” Mei told his sister.

“How old are you both?”

“This many,” Mei said as he put four fingers up.

“That’s not right, sweetie, you and your sister just had a birthday. You're now one whole hand,” Yuuri chuckled.

“Is this their first time going to school?” Shay asked.

“Yes, I decided to not take them to pre-k.”

“Oh, most parents have their kids go.”

“I decided not to. I wanted them with me for one more year. But I was teaching them basic things for this grade. It’s just so weird, I’m originally from Japan and growing up, I didn’t do this grade,” Yuuri sighed, “I went into first grade and continued with school.”

“Oh, that’s pretty neat,” Shay smiled.

“So, what do they do?” Yuuri asked motioning towards the kids and school.

“We teach them basics like simple math, reading and writing their name. Most of it is through fun games. They get lunch, and recess, nap time, some more learning games and free play inside. And then you come back and pick them up.”

“That sounds like fun,” Yuuri smiled.

“If you want, you can stay for a bit of the class,” Shay smiled, “you wouldn’t be the first parent to stay for a bit.”

“I would love to, but I have some of my students to get to as well.”

“You teach?” Shay looked at Yuuri surprised.

“I’m a coach at one of the ice rinks.”

“What sport?”

“Figure skating,” Yuuri smiled.

“Wait, what’s your last name?” Shay asked.

“Nikiforov, but originally, I was Katsuki.”

“Wait, as in Yuuri Nikiforov. Yuuri Katsuki, Japan’s Ace?” Shay asked.

“Yes?” Yuuri was surprised.

“I watched you and Viktor perform all the time when you both were active. I ended up falling out when I started college. I guess you both retired, huh?”

Yuuri kneeled down to the twins, telling them to go play with the other children and make friends while he and the teacher continued the conversation. They still really didn’t know about Viktor, and he didn’t feel that they were old enough to really know what happened with him. Yuuri left most of Viktor’s stuff in Russia. Either donated them to a sports museum, some schools that Viktor affiliated with in his youth and the rinks he trained in. The rest, a few costumes he loved, his old skates, and a bunch of photos were in a closet. Most of the things were either hung all the way in the back hidden, or in a box in the corner forgotten. The twins, he told multiple times, that they were not to go into the closet.

“Viktor passed away five years ago,” Yuuri stated curtly, “he didn’t even know I was pregnant.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright. But I would appreciate it if you kept that information on the down-low. I don’t want it affecting them.”

“Oh, I understand,” Shay smiled softly, “I’ll keep an eye on them about that.”

“Thank you.”

Yuuri, as much as he didn’t want to leave, started to head out. The rink was just a block away from the school and home. Even though he had his license to drive, he only drove when he needed to do things like groceries, taking the twins and himself to doctor appointments, and things like that. He waved at the twins goodbye as he began to head out. Yui rushed to Yuuri quickly while Mei was playing with the other boys.

“Mama, I wanna go with you,” her blue and brown eyes sparkled.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Yuuri knelled to her, “but I gotta go. You have school today.”

“But I want to be with you,” Yui was holding in her tears.

“Hey, don’t be sad, Yui. I promise that you’ll have lots of fun.”

“No I won’t,” Yui started crying, “the other kids think my eyes are weird.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re different colors. Why is Mei’s blue, and yours is brown and mine are both?”

“Because they just are.”

“It’s not fair.”

“You got very beautiful eyes. If I could, I would love to have your eyes. They’re so pretty. Yui, go back and play. I promise that I’ll be right here when school is over.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Yuuri smiled as he stuck out his pinky.

Immediately, Yui grabbed Yuuri’s pinky with hers as she kissed him on the cheek. She ran off, telling him that she loved him and started playing with her brother. Yuuri smiled softly to himself. Although it hurt knowing that she was going to have a bit of a rough time with the other kids because of how different her eyes were, he knew that Mei would defend her. He was a good boy, strong and thick-headed like Viktor. Although he was also soft and gentle. Yui was like every figure skater Yuuri knew. She had a glass heart, just like his and Viktor’s. She wore her emotions on her sleeves, just like him. Both of them, from where Yuuri could see, had Viktor’s heart-shaped smile. It just warmed him up. Both of them were so much like Viktor that it was scary sometimes. Looking into their son’s eyes he saw Viktor. Watching his daughter, he saw Viktor. It pained him, yet it brought him great comfort. Viktor still lived on through them.

He looked at his phone and sighed as he started to book it for the arena. He was going to be late. Granted, he told his students that the twins had their first day of school and he may be late, but he tried to avoid it if he could. He was starting to wish that he gave them all a rest day just so he could spend the entire day with them. But he knew that hovering them was not going to help. He was going to have to let them explore on their own. At least they were doing it in a safe environment. Their teacher seemed really nice. Even though he was surprised that she was a fan of him and Viktor. He figured that they would have been faded into some kind of obscurity. He hadn’t skated professionally in so long. After the car accident, his hip was never exactly the same. Even with it being a fracture, he found that his hip would ache if he was up on his feet for too long. It didn’t help that he was a single parent running after two five-year-olds along with multiple students. He was at least thankful that today he didn’t have his novice classes. He normally did those on the weekend, having both of his kids taking the classes or just spending time at the daycare at the rink.

As soon as Yuuri made it, he was greeted by Celestino, his former coach. He was a giant of an alpha. Yuuri thankful that he gave him a chance to coach at the rink after the twins were born. He knew that Celestino had gotten a lot of shit in the background. An Omega coach was something many people didn’t see in sports. Especially when you had to go to different countries where Omegas were treated more as second-class citizens. Yet, Celestino allowed Yuuri to coach. And he sure as hell made sure that nobody would second guess his ability. He was a tough coach and got a reputation for it. With his students that were wanting to become serious with the sport, he would run them ragged. He pushed them harder than Viktor and Yakov pushed him. He wanted perfection, and he was damned if he didn’t get it. One of the things he knew that his students hated with a passion was figures. For Yuuri, they were the thing that tied the fundamentals together. If they could make perfect, or even near-perfect figures, then they had already half of everything figured out.

“You’re running a little late, Yuuri.”

“Sorry, Celestino,” Yuuri bowed deeply, “I was taking the twins to school.”

“You mentioned that today was their first day.”

“Yeap, I was just talking with their teacher for a bit. And then Yui didn’t want me to leave.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t just take her in your arms and bring her here.”

“I would have, but she needs to go to school.”

Celestino nodded as he patted Yuuri on the back, “Well, your student and his boyfriend are already on the ice. They’re just doing some laps around the rink and getting warmed up.”

“Okay, I’ll get my skates on and meet them both.”

Yuuri rushed over to his office and put his and left his fall jacket at the chair. He opened his bag and found the lunch that he made for himself and put it in the little fridge he had. He closed his bag and rushed over to the locker room and pulled his skates out before throwing his bag in the locker. He took off his shoes and put them up and then laced his skates on quickly, making sure that he had the skate guards on properly. He walked out of the locker room and headed to the rink, his water bottle in hand.

He could see his student with his Alpha, both of them seemed to be goofing off more than actually warming up. He sighed to himself as he headed to the ice, taking the guards off. He made his way to the blonde Omega, a smile on his face.

“Yuri, you look like you’re ready to start your training.”

“Fuck,” Otabek looked at his Omega, “you’re dead.”

“Beka,” Yuri looked at the tanned Alpha.

“He’s the one of the few Omega that I really don’t want to get on their bad side.”

“Oh, I’m not that bad,” Yuuri smiled.

“You’re smiling, that’s never good.”

“No, I’m not. This is my normal smile,” Yuuri imitated Viktor’s heart-shaped smile.

“What do you want me to do today?”

“Finish warming up. I want you to run your Free Skate program. Mark your jumps, I know you are already good for them. I see that you’re still struggling with your footwork and I know you can do better.”

“Right.”

Yuuri watched Yura finish his warmups while he idly did random figures. It was second nature to him, always keeping his mind sharp as it allowed him to work on things. He often would do them while he watched the Russian Yuri go through his programs, finding that it would allow him to see any flaws easier than being off the rink.

“Yuri, my Yui could do better steps than what you did and she’s five,” Yuuri barked at him.

“Bite me, Katsudon,” Yuri barked back.

“Truth hurts now stop acting like a fucking turd because I hurt your feelings. I’m your coach right now, not your friend.”

“That’s saying something coming from you, Katsudon.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m not the one who married my coach, now am I.”

“Yuri, cut that shit out. I’m not in the mood.”

“Yeesh, chill. I was just teasing.”

“Start over from the top. No jumps. I want to see your steps. If you mess up again, I’m having you do figures for an hour. Understood?” Yuuri changed the subject.

He really didn’t like talking about Viktor in the rink. It was just so hard working in one, knowing that Viktor was gone. He would never see Yuuri being a coach. He would never see the twins skate. Bringing up Viktor was a sore spot for him that he would rather not touch. He didn’t even remember when the last time he even said Viktor’s name willingly. He thought about him every day, but talking about him willingly… No, he stopped doing that years ago. There was no point in talking about somebody that was dead. Viktor wasn’t alive. He was six feet under in a cemetery in Saint Petersburg. Yuuri never even bothered visiting Viktor’s grave. Why would he? He knew that Viktor’s parents were taking care of it. Even though they told Yuuri that he should be the one responsible for the upkeep.

Viktor’s parents pissed him off. They handled everything when it came to Viktor’s funeral. For that, he was thankful. But they disregarded Viktor's wishes. Both of them talked about what they wanted in the event that one of them died. Viktor stated bluntly, to Yuuri’s surprise, that he didn’t want a spectacle… The man who was so overdramatic and had all eyes on him wanted it to be as quiet as possible. He wanted his body to be donated for science. He didn’t care if he was a cadaver for a medical student to practice surgery or if he was thrown in some forest somewhere having a bunch of students monitor how his body decomposed. He wanted to have his final act for humanity as an act of service. Instead, his parents, from the news articles he saw, turned his funeral into an international affair. Yuuri was thankful that he was in a coma during that mess.

It also didn’t help that after Viktor died, his relationship with Viktor’s family went from bad to worse. Mari was unaware of how rocky Viktor’s relationship with his parents was and had contacted them about how Yuuri was going into labor. He originally didn’t even bother in telling them that their son got him pregnant with twins. And they were yelling at him when they came to Japan. Viktor’s father telling him that it was an insult to their family that Yuuri would just run off without telling them and giving birth to their grandchildren on foreign land. Yuuri knew at that point that Yakov most likely never told them that he was pregnant. Probably figured that he didn’t exactly give them his message. Although to be fair, the message was pretty nasty, coming from him.

He remembered how his mother-in-law had taken Yui from his arms and he had lost it. His mind just turned off as he tried to lunge at her. If he didn’t have an epidural when he gave birth, he would have ended up tearing her face off. He had never felt so much rage and fear in his life. She had taken his baby from his arms, and she was crying. And he lost it. It was probably the most perfect Russian he had ever spoken, and they were all every single curse word and derogatory words aimed at them.

It took multiple Alpha commands to get him to stop. By the time they snapped him out of it, he was on the floor, his body felt like it was being licked by flames. Chris had helped him back on his bed, taking Yui from Viktor’s mother and handing her back to Yuuri. Every year since that, they always sent the twins a birthday present and even sent him one for his birthday and one in January. That one, he felt was extremely fucked up, but Yurio reassured him that it was a Russian thing… That near-death experiences were treated as if they were a person’s rebirth. He always gave the present to Yuri, simply for not being comfortable in accepting it. It felt too weird and fucked up in accepting it. Especially when they would have it arrive the day of Viktor’s death.

“An hour?” Yuri was stunned.

“Yes, an hour. It’ll help you with your step sequence.”

Yuuri watched Yurio work on his programs, giving him breaks when he needed while Beka encouraged him. Yuuri smiled when he watched both of them. It warmed his heart seeing Yuri actually allow himself to take comfort in his secondary gender. Even though both had agreed that he would play off as an Alpha, most people wouldn’t even believe he was an Omega with the attitude he had to begin with. Yuuri could see that he was much happier, finding out that his best friend was an Alpha. Yuuri had, however, told him that it was alright if he wanted to reveal his secondary gender. But decided that he would rather keep it hidden. He had the odds against him since men’s figure skating was dominated more by Betas and Omegas. Alphas tended to be judged a lot harsher, which was why he wanted the challenge. It meant that his scores more real at the best, or they were lowered at the worst.

“Hey, Yuuri, you want to join us for lunch today?” Beka asked Yuuri.

“I brought my lunch today,” Yuuri looked at them both, “next time, though. Oh, before I forget, I’ll be a little late coming back from lunch though. I have to pick up the twins from school, so they’ll be hanging out.”

“That’s cool. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to warm up and work on what you think you need to work on,” Yuuri stated.

Yuri nodded before him and Otabek headed off to one of the local restaurants while Yuuri went to his office to eat his lunch. He was looking over his emails as he ate his lunch, some sushi, and sashimi. One of them caught his interest. Two promising skaters from his home country. They had presented within the last month, based off what their parents messaged him. Even though he normally wouldn’t train pair skaters, he was willing to train them because they decided that they would work better going into singles. They were still in their juniors and most likely wouldn’t be debuting for their seniors for at least another year or so. The parents had messaged Yuuri because he was one of the few Omega coaches worldwide that was actually looking for students. Yuuri, though, was probably one of a handful of Omega coaches that were well known to begin with. And he was one that already showed a lot of promise by even having students winning competitions.

He shot a quick email back at them, asking them questions and their expectations, knowing that there was going to be a huge time difference. He struggled to try to contact his family back in Hasetsu because of it, but during the weekends, he would get a hold of his family and talk with them. He promised that he was going to try and make it Japan for the summer, but if he couldn’t, then he would send the twins over. Even though he would hate to have the twins go alone, he couldn’t just take away their opportunity to spend time with family. Granted, he didn’t want them spending any time with Viktor’s family, but he also knew that Viktor’s parents weren’t exactly thrilled with his life choices, like marrying him, a Japanese Omega Male instead of another Russian Alpha Female. But Viktor liked what he liked. And Viktor really liked him.

Yuuri finished eating his lunch and looked at the clock. He put the containers in his bag and threw his jacket on. The school was going to be out soon and he needed to head back there and pick up the twins. He saw Celestino and told him that he was going to pick up the twins from school and that Yuri was already aware that he would be late. Celestino shoed him off, knowing that Yuuri was pretty good at being responsible and was already done with taking care of things that would need to be taken care of.

Yuuri made his way through the streets a few blocks down, smiling as he reached the school. He saw the parents with their children and other children talking to each other as they made their way went in the school buses. He was looking for his children when he heard two voices crying out.

“Mommy!” Yuuri smiled as he had both of his children run to him for a hug.

“Hey Mei, Yui. I missed you both so much,” Yuuri hugged them back tightly.

Both twins started babbling a little, mixing up their English, Japanese, and Russian. Yuuri had them slow down for a moment before having them talk to him calmly. Yui and Mei had apparently decided that they wanted to speak Russian at the moment. Both telling him about all the things that they did today. Mei also ended up giving Yuuri a note from the teacher. Yuuri looked it over and sighed.

“Why did you call one of the girls stupid?” Yuuri asked his son.

“**Because they were mean to Yui,**” Mei stated proudly in Russian.

“I’m glad you defended your sister, Mei, but you cannot say mean things to others.”

“What if one of the boys say something mean to Yui? Can I hit them?”

“No,” Yuuri looked at stunned, “why would you think that’s okay?”

“Because only I can be mean to Yui,” Mei smiled.

“No you can’t,” Yui cried out.

“Your sister’s right. You shouldn’t be mean. It’s not nice.”

“Well duh, being mean isn’t nice. That’s why it’s called being mean.”

“Lord, I’m starting to regret having Yuri watch over you both,” Yuuri groaned out.

“Uncle Yuri and Uncle Beka are fun, though,” Yui smiled.

“Well if they’re so much fun, do you both want to come with me back to the rink? They’re both over there right now.”

Both twins smiled as with such enthusiasm as they started walking with Yuuri to the rink. It was their home away from home. And he knew that Yui was going to get on the ice and practice on her spins while Mei would skate for a bit and then makeup songs from boredom.


	5. Ch 4

**September 6, 2025  
Detroit, United States**

Yuuri had Yuri and Otabek watching over the twins for the next four days. His Heat was coming, and he knew that there was no way he would be able to do anything while his Heat in full swing. From the feeling, he had maybe a couple of hours before became a full-blown Heat. He was on his phone at an app looking for an Alpha that would be willing to alleviate his Heat. He had tried to have his Heats without a partner a couple of times, but they ended up being disastrous. They were perhaps some of the most painful Heats he ever experienced. His body was screaming for Viktor, the Alpha he was bonded with. Yet no Alpha came. It made his inner Omega feel the sting of rejection as if he was a useless Omega that no Alpha would ever want. Yuuri was reduced to a life of sharing a Heat with an Alpha.

Every Heat, he would make an account on a few apps, state that he was an Omega in Heat, Bonded with an Alpha who was deceased and needed the feel of an Alpha. That drove, surprisingly, many Alphas wild. Every Heat was the same. He would get sent a shit ton of Alphas sending him dick pics, pick up lines, everything. If they caught his interest, or he thought they were funny, he’d send it to Phichit, asking him who he should choose.

Phichit, often times turned the whole thing into a giant joke, and Yuuri would laugh with his friend. But after they were done with the jokes, Phichit would look at the guys, picking some of them for Yuuri to decide.

He was looking at the picture of the Alpha that was coming over. One of the conditions he always made sure he put in place before he would even let the Alpha come over, was that when the waves would pass, he be excused for a moment to make a call. It was an excuse for him to talk to the twins and to let Yuri and Beka know that he was alive. Yuri and Beka were not the most thrilled with Yuuri doing this, but also understood the reason why. This was his compromise with them in order to watch over the twins. They expected him to call at least twice a day. And twice a day, at the very least, he called them to make sure that everybody knew he was alright. If he felt that he was in a bad situation, he would send them a text message letting them know that the Alpha was giving him some bad vibes. He would take an emergency suppressant to hold off his Heat for a day while he found a better Alpha to share his Heat with. If he liked them enough, he would stick with them for a while. Beka, unfortunately, had to do it one time, but he was so thankful that he had somebody he could trust to get rid of the creep.

Often times, the Alpha would end up finding a partner and Yuuri would have to find a new Heat partner. His last Heat partners didn’t exactly click, and the last long term was now a happily married Alpha, his wife, a lovely Beta woman, was expecting their second child. If this Alpha worked as a Heat partner, then Yuuri would tell him more of the ground rules. They weren’t going to meet the twins. It was only for Heats and Ruts. If it did become more serious, then they needed to know that he had zero intentions of removing the Bond Mark he shared with Viktor, nor did he want to ever have any more children. He has yet to meet somebody who would be willing to accept those ground rules.

Yuuri felt his body getting flustered as he continued looking at the pictures. They looked nice. Maybe too nice. At first, Yuuri had looked at them and simply told them nice try and to use their actual picture. Immediately, they sent a picture of themselves shirt off, laying down on a couch with some sweatpants. His body looking like a lot of the Alphas with a leaner frame. Yuuri reversed google image searched and was stunned that he couldn’t find a matching picture. The guy was real and he was fucking gorgeous. He ended up throwing the same comment at Yuuri too. Yuuri told him he didn’t mind sending a picture of himself at the moment. He requested that Yuuri send a picture of him sticking his tongue out, touching his nose and winking.

They talked for a few days before Yuuri officially asked for him to share his Heat. Yuuri told him the ground rules and he was pretty fine with it. Yuuri was anxious. He really wanted to get the show on the road. His body was starting to ache. It felt like his Heat would start real soon. He so badly wanted to go into his room. He had made a nest specifically for his Heat in his room. He had smaller nests throughout the house, the ones in public spaces, he had gotten rid of earlier today after he took the twins to Beka and Yuri’s. He didn’t touch the nests in the twins' room. He knew that they loved sleeping in them. It made them feel comfortable and safe. Especially when he would throw his scent all over it. He also knew that the twins loved Beka’s scent and he had recently started scenting a few of the things in their nests. A lot of times, Yuuri wondered if Viktor was alive if the twins would have loved it if Viktor scented the nest instead. He was pretty sure they would. He had such a nice smell to him. Yuuri really missed his scent. He missed Viktor.

Yuuri felt his body grow hotter and hotter as time passed. His anxiety was starting to work against him as he picked up his phone and messaged the Alpha that was supposed to at his place. He had made reservations over at a hotel that had a Heat room, not really wanting them to come into his home. His phone suddenly rung its notification and Yuuri unlocked his phone screen with lightning speed. His heart sank like a stone. The Alpha messaged him, apologizing for having to cancel on short notice.

Yuuri walked over to his room and laid down on his nest and started crying. He was looking forward to getting fucked into the mattress. His Heats were horrible after the twins were born. Although, he wasn’t sure if it was because Viktor was dead or he was just used to sharing his Heat with somebody.

The first few Heats after the twins were born were the worst. He ended up being physically sick for half of it, his body throwing out distress pheromones along with both his and Viktor’s Heat and Rut pheromones. By the end of it all, his body was an aching mess. He looked like a train wreck. After the first couple Heats, he ended up talking with Chris about it, telling him about the nightmare his Heats had become. And he really didn’t want to suppress them fully either for fear that one day his body would just get used to them and he would have even worse Heats than he was having now. For the first couple of years, Chris and he were Heat and Rut partners. But after Chris started dating Phichit, Yuuri backed off. He wanted his friends happy. Even if it meant that he lost somebody he trusted with something as delicate as his own Heat.

Yuuri felt so embarrassed about it in the beginning though. Even now, he would never tell his parents that he had multiple Heat partners. It would have been seen as an insult to Viktor and his memory, even though Yuuri was pretty sure that if the roles were reversed, Viktor wouldn’t just Rut alone.

He felt like a complete failure. He couldn’t even get an Alpha’s attention when he was maybe under an hour away from his Heat taking over. He carefully peeled off his clothing, his skin screaming angerly at the cold air that hit him. He Yuuri was huffing already, he knew he didn’t have much time before his would start. He wasn’t fully prepared, and it terrified him. He started to call Yuri, hoping that he would answer.

“Hello?”

“Yura,” Yuuri was sobbing.

“Yuuri are you alright? What the hell is happening?”

“He fucking flaked out on me. My Heat is about to start and I’m not ready for anything,” Yuuri sobbed onto the phone.

“I’m heading over,” Yuri stated.

“No, I just need you to bring me food and water, that’s all.”

“I’ll help you out,” Yuri stated on the phone, “you helped me when I presented, it’s the least I can do. Do you have anything to help you?”

“No,” Yuuri sniffled, “look, I got to go, I really need to take care of my Heat now.”

“I’ll be there in a couple hours. Just try and take it easy.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri sighed before he hung up the phone.

~*~

Yuuri felt his body scream for an Alpha. Yuuri let his hand firmly grasp his member. Yuuri was sobbing for an Alpha. He was so tempted to just get ahold of his phone and get ahold of one of the random guys he was talking with. A part of him didn’t care if he originally didn’t want some stranger to come over to his home, yet his inner Omega just wanted to be fucked ruthlessly into a mattress. And his mattress was a VERY good option right now. Yuuri moaned out in frustration as he heard the door knocking. Painfully, he threw on his boxer shorts as he made his way to the door. He really needed to give Yuuri and Otabek a spare key to his apartment. The Omega made his way to the door and opened it, feeling the cool air hit his skin, momentarily giving him relief. Before him was the blonde Russian, his nose crinkled as Yuuri’s pheromones hit him in the face like a truck. Yuuri knew that he was releasing a lot of distress pheromones. He always did after Viktor died. The only way he would have some kind of normal Heat was if he had a Heat Partner. Yuuri hated that his Heats were this bad. He went to the doctor after a few Heats, worried that something was wrong. The doctor told him it was normal for some Alphas and Omegas to have negative Ruts and Heats after their Bonded Mate passed away. The only thing to cure it was to surgically remove the Bond Mark. Yuuri straight up refused. He went to another doctor for a second opinion, only to see that they gave him the same resolution. Either remove the Mark and have peace with his Heats at the cost of losing Viktor forever or just look for a Heat Partner and feel like shit because it’s not Viktor. He hated his body, sometimes. He still couldn’t cry over Viktor’s death but his body sure as hell still missed Viktor’s touch. What a shit situation…

“Sorry, my Heats are shit when I’m alone,” Yuuri muttered sheepishly as he let Yuri in.

“It’s fine, I know why.”

“It sucks because I really was looking forward for that Alpha. He was really nice.”

“Were you looking forward because he really was nice or because he had a nice dick?” Yuri spat as he tossed a water bottle at Yuuri.

“Both?” Yuuri sighed as he opened the bottle, drinking it quickly.

Before Viktor died, it took him a lot of coaxing just to get him to drink a bottle of water. It was pretty common for Omegas to struggle with eating and drinking. Although food was still a big issue for him, water, for some reason, was a bit easier. Although, at the moment, he felt nauseous for drinking it too fast.

“Be honest with yourself, Katsudon. Would you see that Alpha again outside of your Heat.”

“Probably not,” Yuuri smiled weakly, “I’m disgusting, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” Yuri stated as he sat down on the couch, “but not for that. Everybody here in the US who have Heats and Ruts shares it like it’s nothing. Same in Russia.”

“Not in Japan. Heats are for Bond Mates, and well… I don’t have one anymore.”

“Vi-”

“Please, I’d rather not hear his name,” Yuuri cut the blonde Russian off.

“You can’t just pretend he didn’t exist,” Yuri stated, “he was my friend and my rink mate.”

“He was my coach, my Mate, my husband, and the father of my children. I’m glad you can say his name and hear it, but for me, it still hurts.”

“And what about when Yui and Mei start asking about him? Katsudon, will you talk to them about him? Because every time he comes up and they are around, you either change the subject or have them do something so they don’t get involved. If he was alive, do you-”

“He’s fucking dead, Yuri. It doesn’t matter if he would be alright with this or not! He didn’t fucking ask me if it was okay to fucking die. So, who gives a fuck if the twins don’t know about him,” Yuuri snapped back, regretting his words instantly.

“I do.”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Yuuri sighed, “I’m in my Heat right now and I get really bitchy when I don’t have an Alpha. This Heat just really sucks right now.”

“Maybe you should look up one of those professional Heat and Rut partners. They have them here in the US,” Yuri stated casually.

“I have to pay and it feel like I’m paying for sex.”

“Fair enough.”

Yuuri groaned as he lifted himself off the couch. He felt like another wave of his Heat would be coming soon. He really hated it. He was getting extremely anxious and knew that the pheromones that he was throwing off weren’t making it any easier.

“If you do end up finding an Alpha, do you need condoms?”

“No, I get a shot every three months. I’ll be fine, “ Yuuri smiled weakly.

“Good, it’s bad enough we have little mini yous running around, we don’t need more,” Yuri snorted.

“You love my tiny humans,” Yuuri chuckled.

“Lies and slander,” Yuri scoffed.

“You want me to tell them that?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Yuri shot back.

“Yuri, I would really like to chat more, but my Heat is starting to kick back up. So unless if you’re perfectly fine with listening to me cry while I jack off-”

“Gross, I don’t want to know,” Yuri interrupted the Japanese man.

Yuri told him as he was heading out the door that he would check up on him tomorrow. Yuri also told him that he better drink his water, and protein drinks or he would fight him. Yuuri chuckled weakly as he closed the door. He grabbed another bottle of water and a sports drink. He made his way to his room and placed the drinks on the table next to his bed. He glanced on his phone, he forgot to delete the profiles for the apps where he got stood up. He looked at one of the Alphas that he was talking to, seeing that they were online. He was surprised since it was already kinda late at night already.

Yuuri was stroking himself while he messaged the Alpha. The guy answered quickly enough, and both started chatting. Yuuri mentioned to him that he was actually going through his Heat at the moment. The Alpha was surprised, to say the least when he found that out. Yuuri, though continued to play his game. He just needed to play his part as the Omega who needed an Alpha. An Omega who wanted to please his Alpha and would only be happy knowing that he made an Alpha happy. This was just to end his suffering from his Heat and to at least have it pass a bit quicker. He hasn’t really enjoyed his Heat in a long time. The last Heat that took him to the stars and back was the one that he shared with Viktor. The one that had him conceive the twins.

Yuuri’s eyes nearly popped out when the Alpha sent him a dick pic, his knot already popping. Yuuri was nearly salivating at the sight. Even though most of the time, he would have just blocked horny guys who just send random dick pics like this, in his Heat-mush brain, it was Christmas and a sweet Alpha was telling him that he had such power that he didn’t even have to be present to make happen. Stupidly, Yuuri sent him his address. It took him five whole minutes for him to realize what he had just done. And stupidly, he messaged Yuri, telling him of his stupidity. He also begged for him to not send Otabek because he wanted to give the Alpha a chance, but to let him know the situation in case if things went south.

“Please don’t be some crazy-ass guy and you’re going to kill me,” Yuuri muttered as he let himself get lost in his own touches.

The Alpha that was now coming over was well aware that Yuuri was a Bonded Omega who’s Alpha passed away. He had told him that Heats without him had been rough and just having an Alpha around brought him great comfort. He sighed he touched himself, feeling his ass become wet with slick. He used his body made lube as he rubbed the tip of his dick with his thumb, stroking his member at the same. His other hand teased the ring of muscle, feeling it pucker with the slightest graze. His fingers wouldn’t be enough, but they would have to do for now. His body was hot and burning as it begged for an Alpha to find him. He looked at his phone, seeing a notification. Yuuri begrudgingly let go of his dick to see what it was. He smiled at the message and took a quick selfie, making sure it didn’t show his junk but hinted that he was in desperate need of getting wrecked. The Alpha was here at the apartment building. Yuuri opened the window to let out some of the pheromones, knowing that it was mixed with his Heat, Viktor’s Rut scent, and his own distress.

By the time he heard a knock, his heart wasn’t sure if it would sink or if it would leap. He quickly rushed out of his room, making sure that the twins room was closed. He didn’t need to know that he was a single mother. At least not right now in case things didn’t really click. If it clicked, awesome, if not, at least this was one more Heat that wouldn’t completely suck.

Yuuri grabbed one of his coats, realizing he was completely naked. He threw it on and answered. Before him was tall Alpha. He had a slight build, almost like Viktor’s. His hair the color of rust. His face had some stubble, but it was well maintained. He was strong, clearly, and Yuuri felt his heart skip as his knees grew weak.

“Names Sean O’Shea,” the Alpha smiled, “you asked me to come over to help you with your Heat.”

Yuuri nodded dumbly as he let the Alpha in. The last time he felt stupid like this was when he first met Viktor. At least this guy had his clothes on still. Yuuri led him to his room before closing the door. Yuuri could smell the Alpha before him, almost familiar. Yuuri’s heart was pounding as the redhead came closer to him. And slowly, almost as if he knew, the Alpha cupped his hand over Yuuri’s face, smiling gently.

“I would love to share your Heat with you. But if you don’t feel 100% alright with it, I don’t mind staying here and scenting.”

Yuuri looked at him stunned. Every single Alpha that he had shared a Heat since Viktor’s passing just went into town with him. They would toss him into the bed, kiss him, drive him crazy. They were quick to woo him and quicker to bed him. Yuuri just looked at him softly, a smile on his face as his lips pressed against the taller man. That was when Yuuri realized why the scent was so familiar. He could tell that his pheromones were already driving him crazy, getting him close into a Rut. His Rut smelled of Limes. His Rut smelled almost exactly like Viktor’s.

“Take me,” Yuuri whispered, voice deep with lust.

And he was taken.

~*~

**September 10, 2025  
Detroit, United States**

Yuuri gripped on his bedsheets as he felt his toes curl up from another orgasm, Sean climaxing shortly afterward. Yesterday, Yuuri’s Heat had ended. The Alpha made sure that Yuuri had some food and water in him, something that most other Alphas Yuuri had been neglected. The only other Alphas who did was Chris and Viktor. Yuuri had watched him get dressed once he was done eating, watching him with a soft smile. It was nice. Even though Sean was a few years younger than him, he had been a gentleman the entire time. It had been years since he had truly enjoyed sharing his Heat with somebody. He missed being taken care of afterward. When Sean was getting ready to leave, Yuuri, without thinking, grabbed his hand, asking him to stay. Whether to humor Yuuri or because he really did want to… Sean stayed. He held Yuuri close to him, rubbing his back, playing with his black hair. It felt almost as if Viktor was alive again.

Later that night, Yuuri slept with him, this time no Heat. No Rut. Just him and Yuuri. He felt things he thought that he lost when Viktor died. It scared him. Was he ready to fall in love again? Was he ready to open up his heart to somebody? Was it too soon? Was something that would have been seen as a disrespect to Viktor? He knew that Viktor would have wanted him happy. He told him that all the time when he was alive. But for this to actually happen… Yuuri was terrified.

Yuuri was panting heavily as he saw stars in his eyes. He was a sweaty mess, laughing as he laid there resting with Sean’s arms wrapped around him. As much as Yuuri wanted to stay in bed and just enjoy this man even more, they both had their lives to get back to.

“What time is it?” Yuuri asked as he stretched.

“Phone says 1 o’clock.”

“Fuck, I’m going to be late,” Yuuri bolted from the bed as he started frantically looking for clothes.

“Late?”

“I gotta pick up my kids.”

“You have kids?”

“Yeah, twins, in fact.”

“Fuck, with a body like that I would have never guessed,” Sean mused.

Yuuri blushed at the comment, feeling his face heat up. He didn’t exactly have his skater body anymore, he came to terms that he never would have it again after he popped out his two mini-humans. His stomach was flat, a bit of skin sagged, although most of the Alphas that Yuuri had slept with didn’t notice, Yuuri did.

“My stomach’s not as toned as it was before the kids. Shit, I should show you pictures of my body before the kids.”

“Really now? You got a picture?”

“Go on google and type Katsuki Yuuri. That’s K A T S U K I and Y U U R I,” Yuuri said as he sniffed at one of his shirts on the floor, pulling it away from his face almost instantly.

Sean pulled out his phone, quickly typing Yuuri’s old name, "I’m getting a lot of pictures of you right now?”

“That’s fair, I’m a coach. Put Eros next to my name. I think you will appreciate it.”

“Holy fucking hell,” the Alpha stared dumbfounded, “how old were you in this?”

“Maybe twenty-three? Twenty-four? It was ten years ago.”

“So who’s the silver-haired girl wearing the same costume? And the guy next to you on this pic?” Sean asked casually as he showed Yuuri his phone.

Yuuri’s face dropped suddenly. His Eros costume wasn’t his originally. It was one of Viktor’s costumes from his Juniors. And of course, there would be pictures of him with Viktor wearing it. But did it have to be the one where some fan-made it looked like they were he was grabbing Viktor by his damn tie. He blushed deeply at it, they looked as if they were about to fuck right in the middle of the competition.

“He was my Alpha,” Yuuri finally decided to say, “the one that I told you that passed away five years ago. The ‘girl’,” Yuuri made air quotes at the word girl, “was him when he was skating in the Juniors competitions. Both of us were figure skaters, retired after he died and became a coach about a year after.”

“So, you’re famous or something?”

“Kind of? I still get recognized by figure skating fans,” Yuuri sniffed another shirt, putting it on when it didn’t smell gross.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Sean looked at Yuuri softly, “I didn’t mean to bring up some tough memories for you.”

“It’s alright, I forgot that the costume was originally his.”

Sean moved towards Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed his lips against Yuuri’s Bond Mark, sending a shiver up Yuuri’s spine. He let out a whimper, his body starting to get excited again. Yuuri turned his head a bit as he wrapped one of his arms around Sean’s neck, kissing his lips delicately. He wanted to stay in bed with him again. He wanted to have a bit more of happiness like this in his life again. But unfortunately, he had to be a responsible adult and pick up his children.

“You smell nice,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“You do too, even in your Heat.”

“Most Alphas hate how I smell when I’m in Heat. They throw their pheromones out even more.”

“Well, I guess it’s because his Rut pheromones and mine have a lot of citrus undertones.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement, “it’s really nice.”

“We should probably stop, you need to pick your kids,” Sean whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

“Give me your phone,” Yuuri smiled softly.

Sean let go of Yuuri as he grabbed his phone. He opened his phone and handed it Yuuri. Quickly, he put his phone number and sent himself a text. Then handed the phone back to him with a smile. He could see that the Alpha was blushing.

“Call me later on tonight? I really like you and I want to see where this thing goes,” Yuuri was keeping his cool while internally screaming.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Well, as much as I would like you to stay here, I’m gonna have to kick you out now. I got to pick up my kids and I’m four days behind on my own work.”

“Fair enough,” Sean laughed, “not going to lie, you look nice in my shirt. Keep it if you want.”

Yuuri in turn blushed deeply. He nodded a thanks and put on the rest of his clothes. Sean threw his clothes on, except for the shirt and put on his jacket. They both stepped outside of the apartment, smiling at each other.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“You’re asking after what we’ve been doing the last four days?”

“I like scenting when I kiss,” Sean blushed.

“I don’t mind to both,” Yuuri smiled.

Yuuri felt soft lips and a scratchy beard that was growing out. Yuuri sighed into the kiss as he smelled Sage. This Alpha smelled amazing. His scent close to Viktor’s although distinctly different. Yuuri, without even realizing it, was scenting him as well. Their kiss deepened as time passed. It all felt too short when they parted, both of their faces sprinkled with a heavy blush.

“I’ll call you later, take care Yuuri,” Sean smiled as he started walking away.

“Bye Sean,” Yuuri smiled back, his fingertips touching his lips.

Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling as he made his way to the twins’ school. He knew that they would be able to smell the Alpha on him. Yuri and Beka were going to smell Sean on him. But he couldn’t help himself. He was starting to find himself again. He was starting to be happy. Viktor would want him happy, right?


	6. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be more in the view of the twins instead of Yuuri's. The reason for this is because there are some things that happen that do affect Yuuri greatly. And sadly, this is one of those times where it bites Yuuri in the butt a bit.

**School Day  
Miss. Shay’s Class**

Mei was sitting with his sister as they both worked on the drawing Miss. Shay had asked the entire class to work on. Today, they were working on drawing their family. They had a big family. There was Baba and Jiji that lived in Japan with Oba Mari. Then there was Dyadya Yuri and Beka. Then Dedushaka Yakov and Babushka Lilia. Lung Phichi and Oncle Chris. And then there was Mama.

The young boy smiled as he drew a big circle. On top of the circle, he drew himself and his sister. He grabbed the blue crayon and pressed very hard three dots, two for his eyes and one for his sister. He then grabbed a brown crayon for his sister’s other eye. He scribbled black on his stick figure while he got a gray for his sister’s hair. With everybody in his family, he drew them smiling. Until he got to his mom. He frowned. Mama was always sad. Even when he was smiling, mama would cry a lot.

He drew a frown with blue tears over his mama’s face. It looked just like him. He smiled as he showed Yui. She giggled as she showed her brother the drawing she made. They were in a box, Mei figured was home. Inside the box were three figures with four sticks sticking out. Two of the blobs were small, while the other was larger. The larger blob had brown eyes and black hair. All three of them had frowning faces.

“Why didn’t you draw Jiji and Baba and Dedushaka and Babushka?”

“Because they live far away,” Yui frowned.

“I drew them, and Dyadya Yuri and Beka and Lung Phichi and Oncle Chris,” Mei smiled.

“I should draw Uncki Yuri and Beka too because they live close.”

“Why aren’t you drawing your daddy?” one of the boys asked the twins.

“Because we don’t have a papa,” Mei smiled.

“Liar, everybody has a daddy,” one of the girls said.

Yui looked at the other kids nervously before whispering, “but we really don’t. It’s just us and mama.”

“Are you going to cry Yui?” one of the boys asked jeeringly.

“No,” she was trying to hold in her tears.

“Aaron, knock it off or I’ll push you off the swing when it’s recess,” Mei warned the boy.

The boy looked at Yui and Mei and scoffed. When everybody went back to their drawings, the brown-haired boy named Aaron pulled on Yui’s hair. Her hair was done in pigtails, something that earlier in the morning their uncle had spent time on. Their uncle even put the hair ties with big red plastic balls. She let out a gasp and looked around for whoever grabbed at her locks. She went back to drawing and soon after, Aaron convinces one of the other boys to pull on one of the silver tails.

“Stop,” Yui was trying not to cry, as she turned around to try and see who was pulling at her hair.

“Nobody’s bothering you, ugly,” Aaron laughed.

“I’m not ugly. My mommy says I’m pretty,” Yui started to cry.

“Yeah, pretty ugly,” one of the boys behind Yui laughed.

“Jordan, I am going to hit you if you keep messing with her,” Mei warned the blonde boy.

“Alright, class, everybody line up at the door. We’re going to go to lunch,” Miss. Shay called out to her students.

Yui stood up as she cleared her tears with her sleeve, her brother held out his hand for hers. Mei hated it when the other kids would pick on her. He didn’t like seeing her cry like that. She had, what mama said, a glass heart. Just like his. She was sensitive. Seeing her upset bothered him because even though she was annoying, she was not a bad sister.

“**If any of the other kids bother you, let me know,**” Mei whispered to his sister in their twin language.

Yui nodded softly as she put her thumb in her mouth. She walked with Mei to the line, some of the kids up front trying to get him to ditch his sister and go to the front with them. He shook his head as he stayed with Yui. They walked to the back of the line, Yui in front of Mei as he watched over her. He didn’t know why all the other kids liked him. He knew that he was mean. His sister was a lot nicer to everybody but seemed to be getting picked on by a lot of the kids in class. He knew that if she was alone, it would have been much worse. His sister was a giant cry baby. It wasn’t hard to make her cry. Even though it was fun for him to make her cry, he didn’t like seeing the other kids do it. Yui was his sister. And for him, the only one who was allowed to hurt her feelings was him. He knew her well enough that at the end of the day, they still cared for each other.

Once they made their way to the cafeteria, they started talking about how they couldn’t wait to see mom. He was supposed to be done playing, as Dyadya Yuri had put it. Mei wanted to play with his mom, but Dyadya stated that it was a grown-up game that only mommies and daddies could play. But one day, he would be able to if he became an Alpha or Omega. Mei let it go as his uncles got him and his sister ready for school that day. Today, though, they were going to see their mom again and they would be going to the rink.

Once they got their tray of food, they went to a table and sat down across from each other. Mei ignored the other kids that were trying to get him to sit with them. He told them multiple times that he and his sister were a package deal. If they didn’t want her to sit with them then he didn’t want to sit with them.

“Everybody likes you more, Mei. You should just forget about me.”

“Na,” Mei smirked, “I’m not leaving you alone to deal with these jerks.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m the only one that can make you cry like a loser,” Mei muttered.

“You’re so mean,” Yui started crying.

Mei laughed as he patted his sister on the head. They finished up their meal around the time that a good amount of the kids had finished theirs. They went out to recess to play. Mei got distracted as he started playing on the swings. Yui went to the jungle gym drawing on the dirt. She pretended that her fingers were a figure skater, dancing on the ice. She really wanted to go to the rink today. Uncle Yuri had promised to teach her how to do jumps, while her mom was teaching her how to do figures. She felt like she was pretty good at those so far but was too nervous to ask if she was doing well by her mom and uncles.

“Hey ugly,” Yui heard one of the boys calling out at her.

“Leave me alone,” Yui told Aaron.

“And what if we don’t?” Jordan asked.

“Then I’ll tell one of the teachers on you,” Yui was trying to sound brave, but only sounded like a mouse.

“What was that? Are you crying already, crybaby?”

“Finn, you’re my brother’s friend, he’s going to be mad at you.”

“He’s not here,” the curly-haired boy laughed

Yui was trying her hardest not to cry as she spoke, “why are you all so mean to me? I didn’t do anything to you.”

“Because you’re a girl.”

“But there are other girls in the school and you’re always mean to me,” Yui burst into tears.

“We’ll give you a head start. Run. If we catch you, we’ll make you eat a worm,” Finn smiled devilishly.

Yui instantly started running. She let her little legs carry her as soon she heard the other boys chasing after her. She could feel her heart racing in fear at the very thought of them grabbing her. She didn’t want to eat a worm and the very thought of it made her sick. She was screaming for her brother to help her. And then she fell. She tumbled to the ground violently and the boys' faces turned white before the ran off. Mei heard his sister, rushing towards her. He saw Aaron running off with some of the other boys from class. He saw that his sister hurt her knee. It was cut up with gravel. She was crying harder.

“What did they do?” Mei asked.

“They chased me because they were trying to make me eat a worm,” Yui was sobbing uncontrollably.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them for you.”

Mei went after the boys that made his sister get hurt. He was the fastest kid in class. It didn’t take long for him to catch Aaron before he tackled him to the ground. Aaron let out a cry of surprise before he tried to kick Mei. Mei punched Aaron below the belt before straddling him and punching him a few times.

“Tell her you’re sorry,” Mei yelled at him.

Aaron was crying as Mei got up from him. The other two boys scared at what they saw.

“If you tell the teachers what I did, I will punch you both in the face,” Mei warned them, “and if you ever hurt my sister, I will punch you both in the face.”

“Mei come over here this instant!” Mei heard one of the teachers yelling at him.

He made his way to the teacher, smiling. The teacher had a serious look on their face.

“What were you doing with Aaron?”

“We were just playing,” Mei smiled.

They looked at him unsure if they believed him, “will he say that if I ask him.”

“Yeah.”

The teacher barked for Aaron and the boys to come over, asking them what was going on. Mei gave them a dangerous look as they told the teacher that they were playing tag and just got a little rough. The teacher looked at all of the boys as they told them to be more careful next time. Mei smiled, pleased that they didn’t tell the truth to the teacher.

“You all follow me. You’re going to say that you’re sorry for being mean to Yui.”

~*~

**School Day  
In front of School**

Yui and Mei spotted their mom and smiled. Both of them attempted to run to their mom, but Miss. Shay stopped Mei, pinning a note to his shirt. He looked at the note uncaring. He was more than happy for this note. He only wished that he had punched the girl in class that was being mean to his sister. He was getting really tired of the kids in their class being mean to her. They needed to learn that the only person who could be a jerk to her was him. She was his sister, not theirs.

“Only your mom or uncles can take that note off you. I’ll see you tomorrow, and I hope that I get that note back with it signed.”

“Yes, Miss. Shay,” Mei spoke.

“Mei, you can’t be saying those words, they are very naughty words.”

“But Luna-” Miss. Shay cut Mei off.

“I don’t care if she started it or not. You were just as much in the wrong for saying that word. If you said that word in front of your mom, what would he have done?”

“I’d get in big trouble,” Mei muttered.

Miss. Shay was right. Either his mom would have him take a spoonful of something extremely spicy or bitter, which he has done before because he said things that were bad, or mom would give him this look in which made Mei wish his mom would do something to him because he just felt so bad. His mom stopped lecturing him about it months ago because he had been saying bad words for a long while now. He didn’t remember when it started.

Mei rushed over to his mom hugging him tightly as he took a deep breath in. He nearly coughed when he realized his mom didn’t smell like he normally did. Mei didn’t like it and stepped away.

“Mama, you smell weird.”

“Oh, it’s because I have a new friend and they scented me. It’s alright.”

“Why though? You smell better than them,” Yui cried out.

“Yeah, they smell gross.”

Yuuri chuckled as he looked at his kids, “Alright, I’ll take a bath later on today, okay?”

“Yup, if you want, I can scent both of you. You’ll smell like me.”

“The you right now? No thank you,” Mei pouted.

“No,” Yuuri laughed, “you’ll smell like the normal me.”

“Okay,” they both smiled.

Yuuri kneeled down to both of his children and rubbed his wrists on them, both smelling heavily of vanilla. Yuuri noticed the note pinned to Mei’s shirt and took it. He read over it quickly and frowned.

“How many times have I told you about using those words?”

“That girl deserved it,” Mei muttered.

“Why?”

“She made Yui cry.”

“Those were still nasty words to say to anybody,” Yuuri spoke sternly, “even if you said it to protect your sister.”

Mei nodded at his mother, feeling the tears begin to threaten their escape. He really hated making his mom upset for things that he could control. He hugged his mom again, this time pressing his face to his scent gland on his mom’s neck. Mei could faintly smell the vanilla of his mother and let out a few tears.

“I’m sorry mama,” he whispered.

“It’s alright, baby.”

Yuuri could see that the four days were hard on the twins. The three of them started to walk home together while Yuuri made a call to Celestino, letting him know that he wouldn’t be able to coach today. He needed to be there for his children. They needed their mother more than ever and he needed to step up and be there for them.

As soon as they got home, Yuuri placed the twins' bookbags away along with their shoes and had them go play for a bit while he set up the family nest in the living room. Mei and Yui went into their mom’s room. Yui was jumping on the bed, something that she knew her mom would be mad if she saw. Mei was looking for something to play with that their mom wouldn’t notice. That was until he found something interesting.

“Yui, look at this,” he called his sister to show what he found.

In the closet was an old pair of skates. The blades, a tarnished gold, were warped and bent, almost as if they were run over. On the damaged skates, Mei pressed little fingers over the three colors that were on the sides of the skate’s heels. White on top, blue in the middle, and red underneath the blue. He was just staring at the skates intently. They must have been beautiful when they weren’t trashed. But why would their mom still have them? Mei just looked confused at the skates while his sister was digging through the closet.

“You know, mama is going to be really mad if he sees us in here,” Yui told Mei.

“Yeah, but mama is making a nest in the living room, so it’ll be a while,” Mei flashed a devilish smile.

Mei put the skates back in the closet when something caught his eye. A small red box caught his interest, pulling it out with him. He and his sister opened the small box, placing the top to the side. Tons of pictures were in there. The twins' eyes sparkled as they looked through it. Many of the pictures were of a man they had never seen, but he looked so familiar. He looked strong and handsome. Bright beautiful blue eyes and silver hair. Some of the pictures were of him skating, some of them were him laying on a coach.

“He looks like you but with two blue eyes instead of one,” Mei commented to his sister.

“Yeah, he does. Oh, look at this one, it has mama in it,” she chirped at the last remark as she grabbed the picture.

It looked like it was taken in Japan, maybe Hasetsu? Mama had an ice cream with the other man, both of them smiling and laughing. Mama had put the ice cream on the man’s cheek while the other man put his on their mama’s nose. They both looked happy. Really happy. They had never seen their mama like that before. Yes, they had seen their mama happy, but it always had sadness. This picture, none of the sadness was in their smile. Just happy. And love.

“I’m keeping it. I want to know who he is. Maybe we can find him and mama won’t be sad anymore,” Yui smiled.

“Yeah,” Mei agreed, “Yui, let’s put these back before mama sees.”

Yui nodded as she and her brother put the things back, although she still kept the photo of their mom and the man eating ice cream. As soon as they put the box in the closet, Yui made her way to their room. Mei was humming as he made his way to his mom. He was busy at work with the nest, masterfully lacing and folding blankets and pillows together. Mei loved watching his mom doing this. It was so interesting. His mom looked relaxed as he was making the last finishing touches of the nest.

“Mama,” Mei spoke.

“Yes, my Life?”

“Do Yui and I have a dad?”

“No, why do you ask?” his mother tensed up suddenly.

“We were drawing our families today and everybody had a mama and a papa,” Mei started, “except for us.”

“Our family is a little different. We don’t need a papa.”

“Why?”

“We just don’t.”

“But why?” Mei asked, “everybody in class has one. Why don’t sis and I?”

Mei watched his mother shaking. His fist clenched to some of the sheets that made the nest. His mother’s breathing was slightly labored as he seemed to look off into the distance. Mei realized that he made a mistake.

“I’m sorry mama, I’ll be good,” Mei whispered.

His mom looked at him suddenly, shock painted his face, as Yuuri reached for his child, “Mei, you have nothing to apologize for.”

“I do. I make you sad because I act bad in school. I say bad words. Today, I also punched one of the boys in my class and told them that if they tattled, I’d hurt them.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because they were being mean to Yui, and I was angry because at the swings, they... The other kids said our family isn’t real because we don’t have a dad.”

“Mei, I’m both mom and dad. Our family is real, never forget that,” Yuuri held in his tears as he hugged his now crying son.

Children were truly cruel. Yuuri had forgotten how terrible school was for him growing up. He was in Yui's position most of the time. His heart was breaking as he held his sobbing five-year-old son. Trying to find the right words to comfort him. This family was real. Broken... But it was just as real as any other family. 


	7. Ch 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized right when I was posting for the new chapter that I posted the wrong chapter here. I am so sorry. I didn't even realize that I missed an entire chapter.
> 
> To correct it, I am putting the correct chapter here, putting the one that I had originally posted AND will be posting the new chapter because this was an error from me and I'm not going to have anybody wait longer about the outcome with Yuuri and Viktor's parents.
> 
> I am sooo sorry for not realizing this sooner.

**November 7, 202  
Detroit, United States**

Yuuri had Beka come with him to pick the twins up. Today was the parent-teacher conference and Beka was kind enough to take the twins to the rink for him while he talked with Miss. Shay. Over the school year so far, Yuuri had been getting notes upon notes about the twins' behavior and it was a big concern to him. Yuuri felt lost as he tried everything to get them to behave in class. But it seemed like nothing was working. Mei was acting worse, already suspended for a day because he punched a student, and Yui was begging him to go to the rink with him instead. This was getting out of hand and Yuuri was in way over his head.

Yuuri smiled softly as the twins raced to him, Yuuri giving them both a tight hug.

“I have to talk to Miss. Shay for a bit, but,” Yuuri smiled, “Uncle Beka is going to take you both to the rink. You both behave for him, alright.”

“We always do,” Yui smiled as she jumped, reaching her hands in the air at Beka as if asking for him to pick her up.

Beka knelt to the ground and had Yui sitting on his shoulders as he held Mei’s hand.

“Alright, you munchkins, we’re off.”

“Hey, who you calling munchkin,” Mei laughed.

“You, munchkin, and the one on my shoulders.”

Both of the twins giggled as they waved goodbye to Yuuri. Yuuri smiled as he waved back for a moment before the smile was gone when he turned around. This conference was going to make him feel like a failure of a parent. He was alone in raising them. He needed Viktor, but he was gone. It was just him and occasionally Yuri and Beka who watched them. Sometimes, Yuuri just felt like his children would be so much happier if he wasn’t around them. They would be in a better place. Yui wouldn’t be crying to stay away from school. Mei wouldn’t be fighting. Yuuri just felt like a loser.

He sighed deeply as he made his way to the classroom, Miss. Shay was sitting at her desk looking over some papers. She looked up, a bright smile on her face as her hair was done in her normal small afro. Yuuri really liked her hair, it looked like it was soft like a sheep. He was really tempted to touch it but didn’t want to come off rude or disrespectful to her. In his youth when he stayed in Detroit during his training, at a college party, he met a black girl while a bit tipsy. He touched her hair, saying it was so soft and unusual… Only to have met her hand sting his face. One of his rink mates, who always told him he was “Afro Cubano” told him he was either brave or stupid and wanted to believe in the later.

“Mr. Nikiforov, how are you doing today?” Shay smiled up at him.

“I’m doing fine, and yourself?”

“Alright,” Miss. Shay looked at Yuuri as she put the papers face down in front of her.

“I am really sorry that both of my children have been a handful. I’m more than willing to work with you and resolve the problem,” Yuuri started as he took a seat at one of the miniature chairs.

Yuuri must have looked rather foolish sitting on one of the chairs that were clearly meant for the children. Yet, there wasn’t really any other chair for an adult other than the rocking chair at the corner of the room and the chair at her desk.

“That’s already half the battle,” Miss. Shay gave a hardy laugh, “most parents don’t want to admit that their kids might be a problem. But Mr. Nikiforov, even though your children have their problems, they are both wonderful children.”

“But they can improve,” Yuuri stated casually.

“Yui is perhaps one of the sweetest children I have ever met as a teacher, Mr. Nikiforov. But she shows her heart to everybody.”

“She got that from me, unfortunately. She’s a true skater,” Yuuri sighed, “she has a glass heart. It’s beautiful to look at, but if not careful, it shatters.”

“Sounds about right,” Miss. Shay sighed, “Yui is, unfortunately, a very easy target because of that. The others pick on her and she cries. I can only do so much with trying to stop the others from egging her on, but she also needs to be able to get a bit of a tougher skin or the world is going to eat her alive.”

“I agree with you on that,” Yuuri looked at the teacher.

“But I’m more concerned about Mei. He’s a very angry boy,” Miss. Shay was stern, making Yuuri sit straighter, “I won’t sugar coat this for you, Mr. Nikiforov, but Mei is a bully. And a very terrifying one at that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mei is a very popular boy, very charismatic. But when somebody crosses him, he isn’t afraid to hurt others. I see that he does it a lot when it involves his sister. But he needs to learn that he cannot fight the entire world,” the teacher was stern, “he’s a good boy when he’s not angry. But when he’s mad, he isn’t afraid to make it known. If he presents as an Alpha, this behavior is only going to get worse.”

“I don’t want that for him,” Yuuri spoke softly, trying to process everything that Miss. Shay said.

“Neither do I,” Miss. Shay spoke, reassuring Yuuri, “which also brings me to something else I wanted to speak with you about.”

Yuuri looked at the twins’ teacher curiously. She flipped the pages that she was looking at, seeing many drawings. He noticed on the corners they had Yui’s or Mei’s names written in their handwriting. Miss. Shay handed the papers over to Yuuri. The first one was Mei’s. It looked like it was the world with people holding hands. Above each person was a name, and Yuuri quickly realized that Mei drew everybody in the family. He looked at the stick figure that was supposed to be him and frowned. He was sad in the picture while everybody else was smiling. He looked at the next one, this time Yui’s drawing. Her drawing was of the three of them in what he figured was the apartment, each one of them with a sad face. Another drawing was done by Yui. It looked like she and her brother were in their beds, while the stick figure that was meant to be himself was crying. On the bottom of the picture in red crayon read in poor handwriting the words Mama Cries. Yuuri shuddered at the realization that the twins have heard him crying at night. Some nights, like their wedding anniversary, his death, or other important dates, he would lay in bed, crying because he tried to think about Viktor and grieve. Only to have him not be able to cry for Viktor and he would always end up crying because he was angry at himself for not being a good Omega.

Yuuri skimmed through the drawings. All of them hurt his heart. His children were unhappy. And it was all his fault. Yuuri felt himself desperately trying to hold back a whimper unsuccessfully. He was failing them as their parent. He was raising them bad. They were sad. They were unhappy. And it was because of him.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Miss. Shay stood up, passing Yuuri some tissue paper.

Yuuri dabbed his eyes before he blew his nose. He threw the tissues away before he got more.

“I noticed in one of the conversations Mei had with one of the students. He said that he and his sister didn’t have a father, that it was only you. Mr. Nikiforov, I wanted to ask you,” Miss. Shay looked at the twins drawing, “Are they aware of Viktor at all?”

“No,” Yuuri answered quickly.

“I think talking to them about their father might help. But I also think taking them to a therapist will also help them sort out their feelings. I understand that they never got to meet their father due to the accident… But I see right now, two children that love their mother and see their mother hurting deeply. Mr. Nikiforov, it might help you move on as well.”

Yuuri looked at the teacher with a slight smile, nodding. She was right. But he didn’t want to talk to them about Viktor. They weren’t old enough to deal with the reality of their biological father died. How could he tell them that their father died before he even knew they existed? How was he supposed to tell his children that the day he found out Viktor died was the day that he wished he had died with him?

“They are good kids, Mr. Nikiforov,” Miss. Shay spoke kindly, “sometimes, we all just need some help. I think that those things will help your family. There’s no shame in going to a therapist to have them resolve any feelings about the death of their father. You’re doing a good job raising them, considering the situation.”

“Am I though? My son is constantly getting into fights and he’s only five and my daughter is an emotional mess. It looks like I’m doing a terrible job as a parent.”

“Mr. Nikiforov, you are though. You would do anything for those two, I saw that in you from the first day I met you. Besides, nobody can ever be the perfect parent. We’re only human.”

Yuuri nodded as he stood up, “Well, I got a lot to think about.”

“Besides those things, Mr. Nikiforov, and I really do mean it, the twins are good kids. Some of the faculty may not agree with me, but they don’t spend as much time with them as I do. And they really are good kids. They’re just a little lost with their mom. Everybody is missing dad, even if they don’t know it.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri bowed politely to Miss. Shay.

She looked at him a little confused for a moment before she smiled back at him, “You have a wonderful day, Mr. Nikiforov.”

Yuuri made his way out of the room as he tried to catch himself. He felt his body shaking at the very thought of just talking with the twins about their father. He was gone. What was there to talk about? They never knew him. They never met him. The only connection they had to him was blood. But other than that, there was nothing. Yuuri had put Viktor away a long time ago, only bringing him out for special occasions. But for the most part, he did his best to not think about him.

There were days that he couldn’t. One of the students at the rink had a scarf that was the same shade of blue as Viktor’s eyes. Or somebody said something that just sounded like something Viktor would say. Or he would look at the twins and they would shock him with a mannerism that was screaming Viktor. Like when Mei cries, he doesn’t do the big ugly crying that he and Yui does, his crying was more delicate, gentle… Eerily beautiful like Viktor’s. Or when Yui was in thought or starting to worry, she would look just like Viktor when he did the same gestor.

He made his way to the rink, his mind full of thoughts that just wouldn’t go away. The one thing he got away from that conference was that his children were hurting and it was his fault. He was going to have to set them up with an appointment after the holidays. November and December were already busy times here in the US. It was pretty trippy the first year he moved to America. A day before his birthday, Americans were talking about how thankful they were for everything they had in their lives and eating turkey and a whole lot of food, only to beat everybody else senseless the next day for the last big-screen television that was being sold for fifty bucks. And then there was Christmas. The kids were always excited about that one. They had celebrated it more like the Americans would, where everybody was getting presents. Although, it always brought a bit of pain to him because Viktor was born on American Christmas. Even though it was a normal day for Russia, here in the US, it was holiday.

Yuuri reached the rink, seeing Yuri and Beka on the ice with the twins. He went from being upset with himself to absolutely terrified when he saw his daughter jump on the ice. Without thinking, he ran to the rink, forgetting that he didn’t even have his skates on. Instantly he regretted it as he fell flat on his ass. Both of the twins cried out as they skated to him. Beka rushed over while Yuri was holding his sides from laughter.

Yuuri laid on his back, not a stranger to falling on the ice. He didn’t hit his head and didn’t feel any pain that was unusual. His hip ached a little more than it should, but that was probably because he had fractured it five years ago and falls like this would aggravate it. Other than that, he knew that he was fine.

“Mama, are you okay?” Yui was crying.

“Why were you jumping on the ice, don’t know that it’s dangerous?”

“It was a bunny hop, both Uncle Beka and Uncle Yuri were watching me make sure I was safe.”

“You’re still too young to be doing any kind of jumps, Yui. I’ve told you how many times?”

“I’m sorry mama,” Yui looked down.

“Told you mama would be mad if you did them,” Mei told his sister.

Beka offered to help Yuuri up from the ice and the Omega accepted the offer, carefully making his way off the ice. Once his feet were on solid ground, he told the twins to continue doing laps around the rink and motioned for Yuri and Beka to him. The adults were sitting at the stands watching the two small children on the ice.

“Mei really hates skating,” Beka mused.

“I want him to learn how to at least be on the ice. He doesn’t have to know any tricks, but just simply skating I’m fine with.”

“Yui, though. That girl is just like Viktor, she’s a beast if given enough room to grow,” Yuri sighed.

“I don’t think she’s ready to do jumps. She’s still too small.”

“Viktor was learning jumps when he was six or seven.”

“She’s five.”

“Both of her parents dominated Figure Skating back when they were athletes. She has your stamina, it’s really unsettling,” Beka spoke casually, “just think of it. If she can hit the jumps perfectly like her father but has the step work of her mother…”

“I’m glad she’s only five. If that’s how she’s going to be when she debuts in her Seniors, I feel bad for whoever has to compete with her when she’s a professional athlete.”

“If that’s what she ends up becoming, I would too,” Yuuri admitted.

They continued watching the children a bit longer, now seeing that more kids had joined in. Mei fell a few times while Yui helped him up. It was just so interesting watching those two. Off the ice, Mei was confident, unafraid, even if he was a bully of a child. But on the ice, he was meek, unsure and nervous. But his sister. It was as if she was born for this. Yui just had a grace about her when she was on the ice. She had her hair up in a ponytail while she was skating, Yuuri noticed that she was working on her steps. Even though they were sloppy, he could see the hard look of concentration on her face. She looked exactly like Viktor as Yuuri’s breath hitched suddenly.

“Their teacher thinks I should talk to them about Viktor,” Yuuri said suddenly, “and that I should take them to therapy.”

Both Beka and Yuri looked at Yuuri surprised. Most of the time Yuuri hated bringing Viktor up for any kind of reason. The teacher’s words about Viktor must have hit Yuuri hard enough for him to even bring up Viktor to them.

“That’s not a bad idea for them,” Beka spoke as he grabbed his water bottle.

“But how do I tell them that their father died before they were even born?”

“Like you just told us. After their dad died, Viktor descended to Hell and is running shit with Satan,” Yuri laughed.

“You mean, he kicked Satan out while wearing some Proda and is now in charge of Hell,” Beka joined in.

“Ha ha very funny you two,” Yuuri said sarcastically.

“So, what happened at the parent-teacher conference?” Beka asked.

“The twins have behavior issues and it might be my fault because I don’t want to talk to them about Viktor,” Yuuri muttered, “all joking aside, how do I tell them that their father died before they were born? How do I tell them that they are never going to know or meet their father because he’s dead and buried in Saint Petersburg?”

“Like you just told us. Tell them, ‘Dad died before you were born. His body is buried in Saint Petersburg’, like that. They don’t need a long explanation. They just need to know that Viktor was their father and he’s no longer alive. When they are older and can handle more complex things, you can tell them how he died and things like that,” Beka spoke casually as he gave Yura his water.

“My grandpa would tell me stories about my real dad. He died when I was still a baby. I never really got to know my real dad. They’ll appreciate the stories about Viktor,” Yuri smiled softly.

“Besides, if Yui does decide to go pro for figure skating, she’s going to be facing not only your legacy in the sport but Viktor’s too.”

Yuuri nodded at what they said. He was going to have to talk to the twins. But he wasn’t sure when…


	8. Ch 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this looks a little familiar it is because it is. I accidentally posted this as Ch 6 when this was supposed to be Ch 7. I recommend going back to Ch 6 and read that because Yuuri has some serious talks with the twins' teacher along with Yura and Beka.
> 
> So this chapter, I do want to state before anybody reads is a bit of a heavy chapter. This is where a lot of the trigger warnings will be. This chapter has Viktor's parents portrayed as horrible people. They hit a child and are a bit racist on here. But this is the point where things start picking up. I do promise that in Ch 9 (title), there will be some nice Viktuuri honeymoon steaminess.

**December 21, 2025** **   
**Saint Petersburg, Russia** **

Yuuri always traveled first class if he had the twins with him. Not because he wanted to, but because it was more comfortable for them. He wanted to make sure that they were comfortable on long plane rides. But on the times that they would come with him, if the flight was short, he would go on coach. Yuuri had pulled the twins a week early from school for winter vacation. He was talking with Yakov and Lilia, worried about Lilia’s health declining. Both of them were already pushing in their eighties already. Yuuri was worried that within a year or so, Lidia would no longer be with them. He wanted the twins to spend time with them before old age took them.

Yuuri grabbed their things from the overhead and then picked up both of the twins. He rolled his eyes at how he must have looked to some of the others as an Omega lugging around children and their things. He made his way out of the plane; the twins were fussy from the long flight. Yuuri made his way to the baggage claim. By this point, he had put the twins down on the floor as they waited for their suitcases. After a while, Yuuri spotted their things and grabbed them. Once he had everybody’s thing, they made their way towards the exit door. He stopped at the side of the glass doors, motioning for the twins to step to the side of the door with him. He made sure that their winter coats were on snuggly along with their gloves and scarfs.

Once the twins were nestled in their winter clothes, Yuuri threw his coat on quickly. He then pulled his phone out, calling Yakov. He smiled asking how he and Lilia were doing. Yakov and Lilia, even though they divorced back when Viktor was a preteen, seemed to have always loved each other. Many nights when Viktor was still alive, he would hold Yuuri close to his heart. Viktor would tell him about how those two had neglected their Life and Love, crying about how he didn’t want to lose Yuuri for decades the way the older couple had. It was why they ended their marriage. They focused too much on the ice or on the stage. The year that Yuuri moved with him to Russia, Yakov and Lilia were back together, although the Beta and the barren Omega never remarried, everybody knew that they had always loved the other deeply.

Yuuri smiled as he hung up the phone, looking at the twins with a bright smile.

“**I just got off the phone with Grandpa Yakov,**” Yuuri looked at the twins as he started speaking in broken Russian, “**Grandma and Grandpa will be here in a few minutes.**”

He held both of the twins close to his body as they waited. It wasn’t much of a wait. Yuuri, maybe ten minutes later, grabbed his ringing phone. He saw Yakov’s name and answered it. He let Yakov know that he was going to be out in a minute and hung up. He stood up as he grabbed their things and the twins.

“**They’re here,**” Yuuri smiled as he led the twins out of the airport.

As soon as they stepped out, Yuuri heard a car honk. He turned and saw Yakov and Lilia’s car. It was a simple car, post-soviet. It looked like it was a model from the beginning of the 2000s. Although what kind of car it was, Yuuri had no idea. Viktor was better with cars than he was. Yuuri’s idea of a good car was it could get him from point A to point B. Yuuri saw Yakov step out of the car, opening the trunk of the vehicle. Yuuri greeted the old Beta with a hug. The children rushing to him with bright smiling faces. They were shouting rapid-fire in a mix of Russian and English. Too much for Yuuri to figure out what they were saying. His Russian was decent enough to defend himself but the way that the twins were talking, there was no way he would be able to figure it out safely.

“Okay, you two, relax,” Yuuri spoke sternly, “get in the car, I’m sure Grandma has some candy for you.”

Yuuri put the car seats on rather quickly, having the twins sit down. He greeted Lilia who was in the car. She looked so tired. She was one of the people who helped him a lot with the twins. She stayed in America for a few months while he got everything settled. She helped with watching over the twins and got him back into dancing. He was so appreciative of her and what she did for him.

Yuuri closed the door as to not let the hot air out. It was freezing outside and he didn’t want them getting cold. It was shocking how cold it was, he looked at his phone and saw that it was at 10° F and he had to do a double-take.

“**How cold is it, Yakov?**”

“**Negative twelve,**” Yakov grumbled.

“**Celsius?**”

“**We’re not in America, Yura.**”

Yuuri nodded as he did the math quickly in his head. He was already used to how Americans measured things that, it took him a minute to remember that the rest of the world’s measurement was so much easier. He hated that it was this cold. But that was Russia. Yuuri was about to ask Yakov if he wanted to sit in the back while he drove but then remembered that the twins' car seats were already up. It would be too much for him to maneuver himself into the middle seat compared to himself. So Yuuri opened the door and managed to get into the middle seat.

The twins were laughing as they listened to Yakov and Lilia. Lilia was singing a Russian nursery song, teaching the twins the words. Mei was singing it happily with Lilia, asking her to sing it again. Yuuri smiled softly as he laced his fingers through raven locks, occasionally pulling Mei’s hand from his mouth. Yui was asking when they would be able to go to the ice rink, which caused Yakov to roar with laughter.

“Just like her mama,” Yakov laughed, his accent thick.

“I’m gonna be a figure skater like mama was. But I’ll have quads for all my jumps,” Yui smiled.

“Quads are pretty hard for girls, and I don’t think there are any girls that can do a quad axel,” Yuuri was laughing.

“Then I’ll be the first,” Yui stated bluntly.

Yakov laughed as he shook his head. Yuuri gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She was just like Viktor. He always tried to do the impossible. He succeeded in most of what he tried. Hell, Viktor became his coach, he later admitted to Yuuri, as an attempt to date him. Yuuri had looked at Viktor dumbfounded when he told him his main reason for coaching him. That man moved halfway around the world, moved his entire life, was willing to give up a successful career in figure skating for the chance of getting his dick fucking wet. Yuuri knew that Viktor didn’t know he was an Omega though. Yuuri, hid his secondary gender for years, playing off as a Beta. When it came out that they were in a relationship, they had faced a lot of backlash because most people assumed him to be a Male Beta. Everybody knew that Viktor was an Alpha. Yuuri hated seeing how so many people were saying such terrible things about him and Viktor. But Viktor, he was just so sweet and disregarded what everybody was saying about them. He didn’t pressure Yuuri into coming out as an Omega. Yuuri did that willingly. After he did come out as an Omega, his scores suddenly improved even more. It frustrated him because he wanted his scores to be fair. It was why he acted like a Beta in the first place.

“I’m sure you will be, Yui.”

Yuuri kissed the top of her head softly before he scented her and her brother. Yui was already getting sleepy as he saw her big eyes growing heavy. Slowly, she started drifting off into dreamland. And before anybody knew it, she was snoring softly. Not long after, Mei joined her. It was just the adults at this point.

“**Yura, how was the flight?**” Yakov asked in Russian.

“**It was alright. Although, I’m surprised that the twins stayed up as late as they have in the car ride.**”

“**Do they know who Viktor is?**” Lilia asked.

“**No, I’m planning on telling them after the new year. I’m going to be taking them to a therapist a bit after I tell them,**” Yuuri stated.

“**Yui has the same attitude as her father. If she has an ounce of either Viktor’s or yours, our only regret is that we won’t see her shine,**” Yakov smiled.

“**She is Viktor’s daughter. And yours, Yuuri. It’s clear she has the same fire that burned in her father. We see skating geniuses every ten years twenty years. The last one was Viktor. Who knows, Yui may be the next big skater,**” Lilia spoke casually.

“**Who knows,**” Yuuri muttered as he watched Yui sleeping, “**I just want both of them happy. I don’t care if they become professional skaters.**”

“**Are you planning on taking them to see their real grandparents?**” Yakov asked.

“**As far as I’m concerned, you and Lilia are their real grandparents. You both supported his dreams of becoming an athlete. You both were there for him for the major things in his life. You loved him as if he was your own son and you love his children to pieces,**” Yuuri spoke sternly.

“**You told us that the twins like American Christmas, correct?**” Lilia asked.

“**Yeah. I know that Russia doesn’t really do Christmas, and Japan we give gifts, but nothing like in America…**”

“**Well, we thought that the twins would like to do Christmas on the 25th,**” Lilia started, “**Mila and Georgi can watch over the twins at the rink while we do some shopping for their presents.**”

~*~

Yui was skating at the rink, already showing Viktor’s former rink mates the things she could do. Mei was just skating with them, asking them random questions. Yuuri had just came back from shopping with Yakov and Lilia for the twins’ presents and a small gift for Viktor’s grave. This was going to be the first time he would be visiting. Although, Yuuri didn’t want to visit it on Viktor’s birthday. It was just too emotional. Yuuri was going to ask them to take him there the day after his birthday.

“Viktor was six years old when he was able to do bunny hops. He was seven when he first did an actual jump,” Yakove spoke casually.

“She was doing bunny hops a few months ago and just started landing jumps now,” Yuuri stated.

“How are her steps?”

“They are improving, been having her practice on her figures. Mei actually does figures pretty well, but he has zero interest in skating. Not even hockey,” Yuuri snorted a laugh.

“Not all of our children will be interested in things that we like.”

Yakov looked at his phone to see that he had a message from Lilia, letting him know that they could come back to the house. Yuuri called out to the twins, letting them know that they were going to have to go to Yakov and Lilia’s home soon. They needed their baths and dinner. He knew that Georgi and Mila had already fed the twins lunch. Yuuri promised the two former skaters that he would be at the rink tomorrow. After they were done with the shopping, they went back to Lilia and Yakov’s home. Yuuri took his things to one of the guest rooms, leaving his things in the room before taking the twin’s things in their room. Lilia decided that she would stay home and prepare dinner along with wrapping some of the presents to put under the tree.

Yuuri put the twins in their car seat, then went to his seat up front. It was a bit of a drive to Lilia’s home, but nothing that was extreme. When they got in, Yuuri smelled dinner already ready. Yuuri had motioned for the twins to head to the bathroom to wash their hands. They were both tiny humans and in the five years of dealing with tiny humans, he learned that without a shadow of a doubt, that they were absolutely disgusting and would eat gum off the street if it looked somewhat fresh. He’s also seen his twins share said random piece of chewed gum they found in the street.

He went to the bathroom with them, making sure that they went along as making sure that they cleaned up properly. He then grabbed some hand soap and had them go to the tub to wash their hands. He wasn’t in the mood to just straight-up lift them up and wash their hands in the sink. It was just easier to have them do it themselves in the tub. Once they were done, Yuuri had them head over to the dining room. Yuuri made it to the dining room with the twins, having them sit down before sitting down himself. He had their plate ready for both of them. He grabbed what looked like little dumplings and ravioli alongside the food was a salad that Viktor would always make because it was easy to make.

Yuuri helped serve everybody else’s plates, figuring that it was the least he could do when Lilia had prepared dinner and Yakov had already driven them everywhere today. He wanted to make sure that they were not in the way for them. Even though they always told him that he was never a bother.

~*~

  
December 25, 2025  
Saint Petersburg

Yuuri felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as one of the twins jumped on him along with the pain of getting stomped on the balls. He let out a sudden groan of pain, as he told the twins to get out of his room. He hated when they woke him up like this. Especially when they were in their moment of excitement and hurt him in the process.

Carefully, Yuuri got out of bed, the pain in his groin hitting him harder. It was a trick he learned when he was in the US the first time. One of the girls who were his rink mate had four older brothers and 2 younger brothers and learned from them that the fastest way to get over a direct hit to the nuts was to jump. It hurt the first jump, but the rest of the hops would resolve it. The first time he did it, he thought the girl was bat shit crazy, but when he did, he was horrified that it actually worked. It was a secret that he only revealed to Phichit and Viktor.

Yuuri winced the first couple of jumps before the pain went away. He threw on some sweatpants and a shirt before he opened the door. He saw that the twins were right in front of his door, looking up at him in excitement as they squealed about how Santa had left them presents. Yuuri pretended to be excited at the twins’ happy faces. They were so enthusiastic about how Yuuri was right about Santa knowing that they were here and wouldn’t leave their presents behind. Yuuri also told them that he had asked Santa to leave some of the presents back home because they wouldn’t be able to take it back with them if Santa had given it to them in Russia. The reality was, Yuuri had bought them bikes. He was planning on having the twins learn so by the time that they were old enough to go to school by themselves, they would be able to ride their bikes to school or the rink. It would make things so much easier for him once they could ride those bikes as well as being older.

Yuuri took the twins to their rooms as he had them get dressed. Yuuri put a white button-up shirt on Mei and a plaid vest over the shirt. He had Mei on the bed having him lay on his back with his legs up in the air as Yuuri had helped put his pants on. Yuuri looked at Yui who had already taken off her nightgown from the night before. She was about to take her panties off when Yuuri told her to stop. She had her dress in her hands that matched her brother’s outfit. The dress was done in the same fabric and design as Mei’s vest.

“Alright, little lady,” Yuuri smiled, “I need you to reach for the sky.”

“Okay, mama!”

Yuuri laughed as he started putting Yui’s dress over her head. He slipped her arms through the dress. Yui giggled as she was motioned to the bed. She laid down on the bed the same way that her brother did when Yuuri was putting on her brother his pants. Yuuri went to the drawer to grab a red and black pantyhose that would match her brother’s pants along with shorts and Mei’s socks. Yuuri always made sure that if Yui was wearing a skirt or a dress, that she would at least have some kind of shorts under in case if the bottoms got pulled up for whatever reason.

Yuuri put the rest of the twins' clothes on them and as soon as he was done, they were off running around the home. Yuuri went back into his room, throwing on a nice solid white shirt and some dark blue dress pants. He put on some of his socks and he headed out of the room. He went to the kitchen, smelling freshly baked cinnamon rolls. Before him was Lilia sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. She smiled at Yuuri a good morning as Yuuri sat next in front of her. Yuuri saw the samovar on and he started making his own tea. Viktor and him had one a long time ago and Yuuri had enjoyed it. Although, the first time he had attempted to make his own tea using it, Viktor had set it up for him. And had the tea ready. Yuuri didn’t know that the tea was extremely concentrated and ended up chocking on it.

“Would you like some jam?” Lilia asked.

“Yeah, may as well. Viktor liked strawberry jam in his tea,” Yuuri laughed as he took two scoops.

Today was going to be a hard day. It was Viktor’s birthday. He was using the fact that the kids wanted to celebrate Christmas as an excuse to just step back from his own sadness.

Yuuri remembered the first year that Viktor’s birthday passed while he was dead. The twins were already 4 months old. He didn’t really do anything that day except cry from anger. He was so angry that Viktor was dead. He was still in Japan at the time, his parents and Mari were playing with the twins while he retreated to his room. Yuuri was shaking from the frustration of not being able to be sad for Viktor’s death. He was looking at his walls. Viktor’s face was everywhere. His heart-shaped smile, those kind blue eyes… At that moment, they were mocking him. Viktor was gone. He went to a place that Yuuri would never be able to follow. A rage boiled over him. His vision blurred while his mind went blank. He was screaming at the end of it all, his posters of Viktor torn to shreds. His mother pulled him out of it his own mind. Then those horrible words just kept slipping past his lips. He hated Viktor for the first time in his life. He hated Viktor for leaving him to raise their children alone. Like the ultimate man-child he could be sometimes, Viktor dodged responsibility and Yuuri was furious.

Yuuri cried bitter tears as his mother held him close. She never judged him. She could see the pain in his heart, knowing full well that he didn’t mean what he said. It took him a long time to forgive himself for saying those things about Viktor. It took him years to also accept that he was gone, although sometimes it felt like he never did.

Yuuri took a sip of the tea, strawberry blended with the tea delicately. Yuuri and Lilia were talking about how things have been since the last time they had seen each other. Yuuri knew that her health hadn’t been that great.

“It’s back,” Lilia stated calmly.

Yuuri knew what she meant. She was fighting cancer on and off for years. Yakov taking her to her appointments. Lilia going through her therapy. Yuuri never really pressed too much about it, knowing that it was something that if they wanted to talk to him about, they would tell him.

“When do you start treatment?”

“I’m not,” Lilia spoke as if she were talking about the weather.

“Does Yakov know?”

“He does. I’m telling you because you are family, Yuuri. Even if sometimes you don’t feel like it. You and those children are our family,” Lilia had spoken with a strength that Yuuri always knew her for, “I was cursed as an Omega who could never produce, and not from a lack of trying. Viktor came into our lives around the time that I found out that we couldn’t have children of our own. I was angry at Yakov and Viktor for many years. I blamed Viktor for our divorce. He knew I blamed him, even though in reality it was because of my own insecurities. After you both married, we had a heart to heart. Viktor was the son I never had. You are my son through him. Those children are my grandchildren through the both of you. I am so happy that you four were willing to share your lives with me. I may not show it, but I really am thankful.”

“I know,” Yuuri smiled as he placed his hand on hers, releasing calming pheromones into the air.

“Yuuri, I’m dying and I don’t want to lose my chance in telling you that I love you and your children. This trip may be the last time I see you or the twins. I know I will regret it if I don’t tell you.”

“It’s alright Lilia, I know you love us. You’re hard on those you love,” Yuuri smiled.

“Let’s go take these to the living room,” Lilia smiled as she put her cup down making her way to the baked goods, “shall we?”

“I’ll grab those for you,” Yuuri spoke softly as he carried the tray of cinnamon rolls.

Yuuri and Lilia made it to the living room, Yakov was with the twins on the sofa while they were crawling, grabbing at the presents. When they saw Yuuri and Lilia, they started yelling that they made it. Yuuri knew damn well it was because they were told that they couldn’t open anything until everybody was here.

Yuuri set the tray down at the coffee table, grabbing one of the warm gooey rolls before cutting it in half. One of the halves and halved it again, handing the pieces to the twins for their breakfast. He told them that if they ate their pieces, they would go and open the presents. Yuuri had never seen their food disappear so fast. Yuuri always seemed to have hand wipes or sanitizer on him because he quickly had a baby wipe out and cleaned the twins' sticky fingers. The adults watched the twins open presents, seeing the excitement all over their faces as they got new toys.

Yui looked at one of her presents and opened it. Her tiny lips widened into a smile as she ran to show her mother what it was, wanting him to show everybody what she got. Yuuri unwrapped the rest of the present to reveal a doll. The doll had long silver hair, like Yui, her eyes the exact same way as hers, with the left eye as blue as the sky while the right eye was as dark as chocolate. Yuuri had commissioned the doll back when the twins went to school. He didn’t like how she was being teased over her eyes. Yuuri really loved how different her eyes were, to begin with. Most dolls weren’t going to look like her, in that sense. So, he had found online somebody who did things like that doll. It was expensive, but this was going to help her with her self-esteem. She now had a doll that looked like her. She had something that she could look at and see that she was pretty.

“Mama,” Yui looked at Yuuri, doll in hand as she snuggled up to her mom.

“Yes Yui?”

“I gotta go toilet,” she smiled.

“One or two?” Yuuri really hoped it was pee, that way he didn’t have to check to make sure she cleaned up properly, although thankfully that was starting to become less and less over the last year.

“One,” Yui grinned.

“Then go ya lil’ weirdo,” Yuuri laughed as he playfully patted her butt.

Yui ran off giggling to the bathroom, Yuuri was chuckling at how silly that child was acting. He turned to see Mei who was looking at one of the presents he had just opened. Yuuri was hesitant in buying that for him. Only for the fact that it made a lot of noise. But he also had noticed that Mei liked music a lot. He would always ask for the adults to sing songs that he overheard them sing. For Yuuri, this was going to be the most obnoxious gift that cursed him, like the farm animal sound toy that.

The Omega mother decided to bite the bullet and get the keyboard for Mei. And he was looking at it with a deep concentration. The young boy turned it pressing on, the keys as sounds with no meaning came through. Mei smiled as he started playing each individual key. Yuuri smiled, internally knowing that he just fucked himself over because Mei was going to drive him crazy with that keyboard.

“Sweetheart,” Yuuri got Mei’s attention, “there are more presents under the tree, go and open them.”

“Okay mama,” Mei smiled as he put the keyboard away.

There was a sudden ring of the doorbell and Yuuri lifted himself up, letting everyone know that he would open the door. Yakov stopped him, however, telling him to enjoy this moment with Mei and Yui. This was something that Yuuri would treasure for years to come. Yuuri sat back down while Yakov walked away for the door. Yuuri and Lilia were looking at Mei, asking him what was it that Santa had brought him. It looked like he found an action figure as he squealed in delight.

“Let me see your toy,” Yuuri was laughing as Mei made his way to Yuuri.

Suddenly, Yuuri grabbed Mei, a playful growl erupted from his throat as he gave him kisses on his cheeks and neck, tickling him in the process. Mei squealed as he became a wiggly worm, stretching and contracting his entire body. After a moment of play, they settled down, purring erupted from Yuuri’s body. It was something he could never control. Most Omegas couldn’t make their bodies purr at will.

“I love you,” Yuuri smiled as he looked at his son gently, those blue eyes sparkled.

“I love you too mama,” Mei was breathing hard as he nuzzled against Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed deeply as he held his son close to his heart. He looked up, his heart dropped instantly, purring stopped as a sudden wave of anxiety washed over him. Yuuri was starting to release distress pheromones as he saw Yakov with people Yuuri thought that he would never have to meet again. He held Mei closer to his body defensively.

“**Yura, it’s been years,**” the silver-haired woman smiled as Russian flowed like water from her lips, “**how has America treated you?**”

“**Fine,**” Yuuri’s words held a bite to them.

“**What is with the presents? Weren’t their birthdays months ago? Or is this some weird Asian thing?**” the blue-eyed man turned his nose.

“**Christmas. We are celebrating Christmas the way Americans do because the twins wanted it,**” Yuuri spat.

“**Just because they want something doesn’t mean they can run the whole household. Teach them better.**”

“**Excuse me?**” Yuuri did not take kindly at all to the man’s words.

“**I don’t want my grandchildren being raised thinking that everybody owes them something,**” the man stated.

Mei turn his head at the conversation, looking at his mom and the people confused, “**Stop being mean to my mama, mister.**”

Yuuri could see two of the four of them. It was just Viktor’s biological parents here today. Viktor’s parents. His biological parents divorced when Viktor was a child and remarried. It seemed, for Yuuri, that in Russia, they didn’t hold against Alphas and Omegas getting the Bond Mark removed. Over half of Bonded mates ended up leaving each other in this country, from what Viktor told him, and it was just seen in the same light as getting a simple surgery.

“**And disrespectful, no less!**”

Yuuri was shaking as Viktor’s biological father continued to berate him and how he was raising his son. He didn’t know why he was here, but he was not in the mood to deal with this.

“**If you do not like how I raise MY CHILDREN,**” Yuuri stood up as he put Mei down,”** then you can kindly leave.**”

“**Omega,**” Viktor’s father got very close, “**learn your place.**”

Yuuri felt his body screaming as he looked the man dead in the eye as he spoke, praying that his voice didn’t betray him, “**Make me.**”

Yuuri felt like he was chocking in the Alpha’s pheromones as he looked at him, waiting to see what his next move would be.

“**Sit back down on the sofa like a good little Omega, you disgusting chink,**” his Alpha command felt like poison.

Yuuri’s body was screaming as he rebled against the command. He turned, seeing his son with wide eyes, tears sprinkled like diamonds down his cheeks. He gave in to it, terrified that his distress would only cause more worry for Mei. With a whimper of defeat, Yuuri obeyed the command, tears threatened to spill. Yuuri refused to give Viktor’s father the satisfaction of shedding his tears in front of him.

“Mama,” Mei rushed over to Yuuri as soon as he sat down.

“**Boy, come here,**” Viktor’s father ordered.

“**Zakhar Stanislavovich Nikiforov,**” Yakov spoke sternly, “**may I remind you that this is my home and I will not tolerate that kind of language, nor will I tolerate needless Alpha commands.**”

“**Apologies,**” Viktor’s father smiled, “**release.**”

And the hold that was on Yuuri vanished. Yuuri was thankful that the Alpha was willing to listen to Yakov. Yuuri looked at Lilia and his son, Mei was upset while Lilia seemed a little shaken… Her poker face was much better than his.

“**Boy, I asked for you to come here,**” Zakhar stated.

Mei slowly made his way to the man, he was shaking as he looked up at the towering man. Viktor’s father knelt down. Both of them looked at each other. Yuuri’s anxieties only grew the longer they looked at each other.

“**You look too much like your mother, it’s a shame really.**”

Mei looked at the man confused, “**At least my mama is nice,**” Mei gave the man a hard look, “**and not a meanie like you.**”

Yuuri looked at his son stunned at the words that came out of his mouth. But Yuuri was even more stunned at the sudden sound of a slap. Mei’s eyes widened at the realization; tears flowed from his eyes quietly before he ran to Lilia.

“**Do not hit my son,**” Yuuri spoke darkly, baring his teeth.

“**Teach that boy manners and he will not get hit.**”

Yuuri was about to lunge at the Alpha when he heard a peal of laughter. He looked at the area, seeing Yui holding her doll.

“Mama, I’m done with toilet,” Yui’s laugh rang through the room.

Yui looked around her, seeing the adults plus two more she had never met looking stressed. Viktor’s father walked towards Yui, Yuuri held his breath.

“**Hello,**” there was a strange kindness in the Alpha’s voice that Yuuri had never heard, “**you must be Yui.**”

“**How do you know my name?**”

**“I’m your grandpa, from your papa, Viktor. You look just like him when he was your age.**”

“**We don’t have a papa,**” Mei blurted out.

“**Just a mama,**” Yui smiled.

The look on the Alpha’s face darkened as he glanced at Yuuri. Yuuri felt the daggers pierce him. Yuuri stood up, knowing that this was not going to end well. He called for the twins to come to him quick, telling them that since they were good for most of the morning, they would get to play out in the snow in the yard. He asked Yakov and Lilia if they could watch over them while he and Viktor’s parents had some words. Yuuri didn’t want the twins to see this. Viktor’s family and he mixed like oil and water. While Viktor was alive, they were civil with each other. After his death, they became much more vocal about their distaste for him. Yuuri couldn’t understand how such hateful people could have made Viktor who was just so full of love.

“Are you sure you want to do this alone?” Yakov asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded.

“If they do anything that makes you uncomfortable let me know.”

“Why are they here, Yakov?” Yuuri asked.

“Lilia and I forgot that they were coming,” Yakov started, “every year we go on Viktor’s birthday to visit him. We clean up his grave, put flowers, find letters from fans and skaters thanking him, and wishing you and the twins well.”

Yuuri nodded as he listened to the older man. Yakov, unwillingly, took his leave with Lilia and the twins. As much as it hurt for Yuuri to see his children leave, he needed to protect them. He knew damn straight that this was going to get ugly and get ugly fast.

“**YOU HAVEN’T TOLD THEM ABOUT THEIR FATHER? MY SON,**” the Alpha roared with rage as he suddenly slammed Yuuri against the wall, “**YOU USELESS OMEGA WHORE! YOU TAKE MY SON’S MONEY AND PRETEND HE NEVER EXISTED!**”

“**We came here so we could go to visit my baby and here you waltz in, never visiting once since he died. Acting like you own the place and disregard that it’s his birthday,**” Viktor’s mother was furious.

“**Blow it out your asses, both of you. You both fucking hated Viktor for marrying me. We tried so fucking hard to involve you both in our lives. And it always stressed him out,**” Yuuri was shouting back, “**And don’t you come to me acting like you were a good mother. You were out busy partying so much that you had others watch over Viktor. You both are horrible people!**”

The three of them were at each other’s throats, screaming and yelling. Yuuri had never truly hated in his life. However, if he could, it would be these people that paraded as Viktor’s family. They may have been his family by blood. But that was it. Viktor never really cared for them. They would always find fault in him. They didn’t want him skating because there were better things to do. They didn’t want him dating Yuuri because Yuuri wasn’t a white European Alpha, but an Asian Omega.

None of them realized that Yakov had come back until he made his presence known the only way he knew how. He yelled. For a Beta man, he had a way of making himself known. Everyone stopped, watching him.

“**All of you are acting like children,**” the old Beta started, “**this isn’t the most ideal outcome for anybody. However, I will not allow this nonsense to continue any longer.**

“Yuuri," Yakov looked at the Alphas, "**has been doing his best in raising those twins, especially since it’s just him. I know you both had your way of showing your love for your son, even if he may not have seen it that way. If you loved him, respect his partner. His partner gave you both grandchildren. It’s his birthday. If Viktor saw how all of you were acting, he’d turn in his grave.**”

Yuuri nodded as he looked at Yakov before looking at Viktor’s parents.

“**If you want to have Yui and Mei in your lives, that is fine. But it’s under my terms, not yours. I don’t care if you call me all kinds of slurs, I know who I am. But if I ever find out you made my children feel less than what they are worth because they are part Asian, I’m done. You are not going to make them call you grandma or grandpa. Let them decide. Viktor,**” Yuuri paused for a moment, “**Viktor, after he retired from skating called Yakov his dad, and Lilia his mom. They more than earned their right to be called grandma and grandpa. You haven’t shown that to me. And when the twins are older and they present, you will love them. Regardless if they both were to present as Omegas. You will love them as if they presented Alpha.”**

“**That’s fair,**” Viktor’s mother spoke before her ex-husband had a chance to speak, “**now, let us go visit my son.**”


	9. Ch 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake when posting. So please go back to the Chapter titled Ch 6 where I put the correct chapter in, if you have been reading since the beginning. I apologize for any inconvenience.
> 
> I decided because I am the one who messed up with posting the chapters that I would go and post the correct chapter, post the chapter that I posted by mistake, and post this chapter.

**December 25, 2025  
Saint Petersburg**

Yuuri was in the car with Yakov. Lilia had gone in the car with Viktor’s parents, Yuuri refused to go with them, still not feeling comfortable with either Alphas in such a small space. The male Omega was nervous, trying to keep his pheromones in check as to not upset his children. They were going to be seeing Viktor’s grave without really knowing that they were going to “see” their father. As much as he wanted to tell them what was going on, a big part of him felt like this was too soon. He would do it once they got back to America. He needed to let them know about Viktor.

“Mama, those Afas said we have a papa but you said that we don’t,” Mei broke the silence.

“They were lying and that’s wrong,” Yui pouted.

“Well, technically, they were telling the truth,” Yuuri sighed.

“You lied?”

“Not exactly. I promise when we get back home in Detroit, I will find some time to talk to you about it. I promise you.”

“Mama, you lied,” Yui spoke softly.

“Sometimes, grownups lie to protect themselves and others,” Yuuri turned around, reaching for Yui and Mei.

“You were protecting us?”

“Protecting me, more. It hurts talking about papa,” Yuuri’s voice trembled.

Both of the twins grabbed onto a finger, squeezing it tightly. He hoped that they would understand. Yuuri was terrified in even going to the cemetery that Viktor was buried in. He hadn’t been there at all since his death. He wasn’t sure if he ever would go. Even more so once he had moved to America.

Yakov turned on the radio, listening to the news. Yuuri was just trying to keep himself from becoming unraveled. How was he going to face Viktor when he couldn’t even tell their children about him? In the last month or so, he was finally able to start talking about Viktor a little bit more openly. Still, not enough, however, to talk about his late husband around the children. Today, however, was different. Those two Alphas brought up Viktor and made him feel less of a person in the process.

He was watching the scenery change as they made their way to the cemetery. As soon as they arrived, Yuuri got out of the car and took both of the twins out. He held them close to him as he made his way to the Yakov, Lilia, and Viktor’s parents. As soon as they were all together, they started walking.

Yuuri watched somberly as the adults made their way to the grace site of his late husband. It was a big surprise for Yuuri when it started snowing. Maybe because he was still dealing with the American Christmas glow and how in reality it rarely ever did snow on Christmas. Or maybe it was just that he was taken aback at the horrific beauty and tranquility the cemetery possessed with the freshly fallen snow as he watched the twins dashing in between the adults. They had a whimsical twinkle in their eyes as they squealed in delight over the snowfall.

“Uh, sir,” a male Omega with a thick Russian accent called to Yuuri, “are you Yuuri Katsuki?”

“It’s Nikiforov now,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“I just wanted to pay my respects to an amazing athlete.”

“Thank you, he really was a wonderful person,” Yuuri’s voice held a certain kind of sadness to it.

“You also inspired me to try my hands in figure skating. I always wanted to thank you, but I never had a chance. You retired before I had a chance to compete against you.”

Yuuri looked at the Russian Omega with a stunned look. He never once thought that his skating was that good to inspire others. Even though Viktor would tell him otherwise. He always saw that other people were better than him, never really seeing how good of a skater he really was. There were days that he still couldn’t believe that he had competed and won in so many competitions. He was one of the best figure skaters in the world. Although, a few months ago, Yuuri had broken his world record that had gone untouched for over almost ten years.

“I don’t know what to say,” Yuuri blushed as he bowed, “it means a lot to me knowing that I was able to inspire a fellow Omega to go into sports.”

“No, thank you for gracing the world with your talent,” the Omega smiled, “I’m sorry if I disturbed you and your family. You take care.”

“Thank you.”

“Mama, do you know who that was?” Yui asked.

“No, but he is a skater and wanted to thank me,” Yuuri smiled softly.

The twins nodded as they continued to run around. To be young and full of energy like that. His hip was acting up in the cold. It felt more stiff than normal and it was getting annoying. But he wouldn’t let that stop him.

“Mama,” Yui rushed to Yuuri as she threw her hands up as if demanding that Yuuri lifted her up.

“Yes?”

“What is this place?”

“It’s a cemetery,” Yuuri stated as he lifted Yui up, “when people die, they come to places like this.”

“Die?” Mei looked up at Yuuri.

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighed, “when people are dead, they are taken here.”

“What is die?” Mei asked.

“You remember that Disney movie with the deer?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, their mama got killed,” Yui sighed sadly as she rested her head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yeah. You see, Bambie’s mama died. She was no longer alive. But this place is for people. All of the stones are people who died.”

“You mean they became stones?” Mei sounded excited.

“No, they are buried under the stones,” Yuuri stated.

Yuuri had been researching how on how to talk to them about death. He didn’t want the twins to get confused by anything. He was trying to keep it as age-appropriate as possible. But didn’t want to add religion into it simply because it was going to be a huge headache. He would rather bring that topic up later on when the twins were older. He decided to just tell them the physical aspects of death, instead of the metaphorical and spiritual aspects that adults seemed to have to add to it.

“The stones have the name of the person, their birthday and when they died. Some also have some nice things written on them, like they were a good Omega, or a beloved Alpha, a kind husband, or a loving wife. Things like that,” Yuuri continued.

“Will you die one day?” Mei asked.

“Everybody will, one day,” Yuuri answered, “but that will be a long time.”

“**We’re here,**” Yakov spoke.

Yuuri looked up to see Viktor’s gravestone. If Yuuri could stop the hands of time, he would have done it already. He kept his feet planted firmly on the ground. His Alpha’s body was here. His alpha was here, even though he was gone, he was here. Inside, he was a whirlwind of emotions. He didn’t want to speak, terrified that once he opened his mouth, he wouldn’t be able to stop the screams. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and try to cry for Viktor. He wanted to be alone with him. He wanted Viktor back with him. He wanted Viktor to just pop out of nowhere with his carefree smile and apologize for being late.

He wanted Viktor to get to know the twins. They would have loved him. Even though he sometimes felt like he was bad with kids, their twins would have been madly in love with Viktor. Yuuri could envision a world where Viktor was alive again… A world where Viktor was a good father. Viktor playing with Yui dolls and having tea parties. Viktor singing off-key his favorite songs to Mei, and Mei singing along. Yuuri could see their life if Viktor was alive. It hurt. If one of the twins presented as an Alpha, Viktor telling them how to be a good Alpha for their partner. If one of the twins presented as an Omega, he would be scenting the area to protect them. Both of them taking pictures of the twins graduating. Viktor walking down Yui down the aisle to begin a new life with her Prince Charming. Watching them go to college. Supporting Yui on the ice as a professional figure skater. Supporting Mei in whatever he decides to do with his life.

“**It looks like his fans cleaned up the grave for us,**” Viktor’s father stated casually as he placed fresh blue roses on Viktor’s grave.

Yuuri took a few steps back after finding his feet. He turned around, putting his hand to his heart as he started breathing in slowly through his nose, letting it out through his mouth before starting all over again. This was so much harder than he thought it would be. They were supposed to be together forever. Viktor’s forever was incredibly shorter than Yuuri’s. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to him. It wasn’t fair to Viktor. It wasn’t fair to the twins. It wasn’t fair to this family. His family shouldn’t have broken that one night before they ever had a chance to become one. Yuuri was just angry at the situation.

“**Stop climbing that stone boy, show some respect!**” Yuuri was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Viktor’s mother shouting at Mei.

Yuuri, instinctively got closer, seeing that she was grabbing him off of Viktor’s gravestone. Yuuri’s stomach dropped as he walked towards her. Yuuri grabbed Mei pulling him hard, disregarding that he was walking a little faster than he normally would with the twins. They knew when Yuuri did this, they were in trouble. Mei shed his crocodile tears in hopes that his mom would go a little easier on him. Even though it never really worked. When they were alone, Yuuri knelt down looking at his son sternly.

“Mei, what were you thinking climbing that?”

“It’s boring here, I want to play,” Mei groaned.

“Didn’t you hear me say what those stones were?”

“They are dead people,” Mei muttered.

“Close enough,” Yuuri sighed, knowing that he was going to have to explain that the gravestones only marked where the bodies were buried, not that the stones were actually the dead person.

“I’m sorry mama.”

“Let’s play a game. You keep your hands in your pocket. If they aren’t in your pockets, then they have to be held by a grown-up. If you win, when it’s bedtime, I’ll read you two books instead of one.”

“Promise?”

“Yup,” Yuuri smiled.

Mei shoved his hands in his pockets walking back to the other adults. Yuuri sighed as walking back. He could see that Yui looking with great concentration at Viktor’s tombstone. He knelt down beside her as h placed his hand on her shoulder.

“What is it, love?”

“Who would name somebody Binktop?”

Yuuri looked his daughter confused. What was a Binktop? That really wasn’t a name, to begin with. Yuuri looked at his daughter as she returned her gaze at the stone. His eyes followed the words when it hit him. Виктор. Binktop. Viktor. It was Viktor’s name spelled in Cyrillic. She didn’t know how to read the Russians' writing system but was learning how to read and write English. So of course with no knowledge of Cyrillic, she would try and read it in English.

“That’s not what it says, love.”

“Yes, it does. B, over here makes the buh sound. They were silly and put the N backward. There’s the K. and T O P is top. Binktop,” Yui seemed so proud of herself.

“In English, yes. But this is Russian, so the rules are a little different. The B makes a V sound. That backward N makes an I sound. And that P at the end, here. Well, it makes the R sound. So, it actually reads Viktor.”

By this point, Mei had wondered to his mother. Yuuri wrapped his arms around both of his children as they looked at the stone together. His heart grew heavy as he saw the little wheels in their heads turning.

“Those scary Alphas said my papa’s name was Viktor. Is this our papa?” Yui looked at her mother sadly.

“Yeah, he’s in the ground.”

“Because he’s dead,” both twins whispered.

“Because he’s dead. His heart doesn’t beat anymore. He doesn’t breathe. He’s no longer in any kind of pain.”

“Because he’s dead,” Mei muttered.

“Yeah.”

“Did papa know us?”

“No,” Yuuri spoke as his emotions drained from him, “but he would have loved you just as much as I do.”

“How do you know?” Yui asked.

“I just know,” Yuuri shook himself out of his own sorrow, “now, don’t feel sad. I promised that I will tell you all more about your papa later.”

“**It’s time to go,**” Yakov barked.

“Go follow grandpa Yakov. Tell him that I’ll be a minute.”

Yui ran off, Yuuri watched as Mei looked at his him.

“I’m okay without the two stories tonight,” he said as he pulled his hands out of his pocket.

He pulled out a small toy from those 25 cent machines and placed it on Viktor’s grave. He smiled brightly as he kissed the tombstone, Yuuri desperately trying not to lose himself again.

“So, papa has something to remember me.”

“You’re a sweet boy, I know he’ll love it.”

Mei ran off, catching up to the group. And for the first time in five years, Yuuri was alone. He looked at the stone, losing himself in his emotions. He was begging for the tears that belonged to Viktor to flow, but they wouldn’t. Yuuri clung to Viktor’s tombstone, angry at himself for not being able to grieve the right way for him.

“Viktor, I wish you were here right now. I feel so lost without you here. When you died, you left me pregnant. We have two beautiful children that I wish you could see. They are just amazing.

“Yui, she has a lot of talent,” Yuuri was breathing heavily, “and Mei he is just as protective as you. I look at them every day and see you. And it kills me that you can’t be there for them.

“Viktor I’m so sorry that I was too much of a coward to tell them about you. It just hurt so much. I couldn’t talk to you. If I did it just made it feel too real. I loved you.”

Yuuri let go of the stone, getting up. He was trying to gather his thoughts, trying to find the right words. Even though there probably wasn’t any. He didn’t know if his words would reach Viktor wherever he was.

“I met somebody. He reminds me a lot about you. He’s really sweet and thoughtful. I want to see where it leads. I… My Heats have been so painful without you. I feel horrible whenever I share them, and they aren’t you. But this Alpha, he was very understanding. For the first time, it felt as if I was able to share it and not beat myself up over it. He didn’t try to cover you with his own scent. He treated me like a person. Just like you.

“I just miss you. I was so angry when you died. I was angry at the person who caused the accident. I was angry that there was a blizzard. I was angry at you for dying. I was angry at me because I couldn’t cry for you. I still can’t cry. I cry because I’m mad at myself because I cannot cry for you. But that’s about it.

“I promise you that I will tell the twins about you. I’ll tell them that you were the best Alpha. You loved me with all your heart. That they are the reason why I named them the way I did. Mei, his name has the Kanji for Life. And Yui, hers has the Kanji for Love. Because you always talked about those things. Life and Love. The things you neglected before me. And the things you cherished once we were together.

“Although,” Yuuri mused, “if we had three kids, and the other was a girl, I would have been more than happy to name her Chihoko,” Yuuri caught himself laughing.

“Next time I come here; I’m leaving you a golden fish statue. I’ll be burned with one so that way when I meet you again, it’ll be the first present I give you.”

~*~

Yuuri sat at the table with everybody, each twin on either side of him. They were at a simple deli that Yuuri and Viktor used to go to back when they were in Russia. They ordered their food and the kids were using the crayons and coloring books Yuuri had brought for the twins. He knew that they were planning to go out for lunch. And Yuuri would do what he could to keep them entertained while at the restaurant. He remembered that they sold fried chicken here, smiling when he saw that they still sold it. Back when Viktor was alive, they would come here and order some for dinner. Even though anything fried was not on the approved list of things that were good to eat. Viktor always let it slide on his birthday because he knew that it was a holiday thing for Yuuri. It became something special they looked forward to every year, so much so that one year they were so busy they almost forgot to order it that they ended up having to make it themselves. Afterwards, they started making it themselves, finding it more fun to do it together.

“**Are you both staying over for dinner?**” Yuuri asked, more to be polite than him genuinely wanting their company.

“**No, after lunch, we have to head back to Moscow,**” the female Alpha stated casually as they took a bite out of their sandwich.

Yuuri nodded at her statement. He heard his order being called out and stood up to grab his and the twin’s meals. When he went to the counter, he smiled at the older Beta woman before him. She was an employee in the deli for ages.

“**Yura, I haven’t seen you in ages,**” she smiled sweetly, “**I heard about what happened to Viktor, I went to your apartment, but you weren’t there. I thought something happened to you.**”

“**Yeah, Viktor and I had twins before he passed, though. So, it’s like he’s still here.**”

“**Children are a blessing,**” she mused, “**my daughter recognized you and had me come here to see you. Both of you were my favorite regulars here.**”

“**Thank you, I… I couldn’t continue living here in Russia after Viktor passed away. It hurt too much. As soon as I was able to travel, I moved back home to Japan. But it was the same as Russia for me. We’re living in the US now.**”

“**My son does a lot of traveling for his work. Where in the US do you live?”**

**“Detroit. Here’s my number. If he ever is in the neighborhood, I’d be happy to meet him.**”

“**You take care, Yura. You’re a good man. And a good Omega. You will be fine.**”

Yuuri smiled as he took the meals back over to the table. Viktor’s parents looked at him in annoyance. Yuuri didn’t care. He gave Mei his sandwich and Yui hers. They were the last to get their food while Yakov and Lilia decided to wait until Yuuri and the twins got theirs. Viktor’s parents had already finished their meal.

“**What took you so long gabbing on with that woman?**” Viktor’s father huffed.

“**She was a friend of your son. We were just catching up.**”

“**Well, we better start heading back, it’s going to be a long drive,**” Viktor’s father stood up.

“**You normally spend the night because it’s a long drive,**” Yakov stated casually.

“**I have prior engagements tomorrow that I must attend to. I won’t be able to make it on time if I stay here for the night.**”

They all said their goodbyes, the twins became fussy as Viktor’s parents attempted to show some kind of affection towards them; Yui squirming as she tried to avoid their kisses, while Mei shouted no in Russian as they tried to pet him on the head as if he were some kind of dog. Yuuri apologized, stating that they don’t do too well with strangers, although it wasn’t exactly true, they were a little scared of them.

They gave Yuuri a dirty look before leaving. As soon as they were gone, Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing almost instantly. He wrapped his arms around his kids as they nuzzled their faces on him. Mei looked up at Yuuri with a devilish smirk, face covered in mucus.

“Mama, I ax-dental-lee used your jacket,” Mei smiled.

Yuuri sighed as he grabbed one of the napkins as he put it on his son’s face. Yuuri told him to blow, a stream of mucus just seemed to never end from that child. Yuuri just sighed as he looked at Mei and Yui. Yui was now playing with chewed gum. Yuuri slapped it away from her, telling her it was poop. She flicked it across the other room, looking at him smiling. This was his life. And he was more than happy about it.


	10. Ch 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the combo of the Wedding and Heat. I want to give a bit of a TW for some racism in this chapter because Viktor's parents are fucking terrible people that the only good thing that came from them is Viktor...

**May 22, 2016  
Hasetsu, Japan**

_Yuuri groaned as he got up from his bed. Today was the day that his life would change forever. Just a little over a year ago, Viktor came into his life. The year before, Viktor had came into his life as suddenly as the spring snow. Yuuri purred deeply at the mere knowledge that today, he and Viktor would get married on paper. His Heat wouldn’t be for another month. Viktor’s Rut was going to happen after his Heat._

_The Omega simply laid on the bed, thinking about everything that would be happening today. He was nervous. This was terrifying. He was going to change his life forever. He was going to marry the man of his dreams. Viktor Nikiforov was an Alpha, and he was an Alpha, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him… A simple Dime a Dozen skater. And Yuuri was going to spend the rest of his life with Viktor. If somebody had told him before all of this had happened… That one day, he would meet Viktor Nikiforov, and discover that he was an Alpha… And that he would present as an Omega… That Viktor would become his coach… That they would eventually fall in love… Yuuri would have laughed at their face because that sounded like a cruel joke. How could Viktor ever fall in love with somebody like him when all he seemed to be good at was just being a ball of anxiety._

_But here he was, lying in bed after a crazy night that Phichit insisted he have, saying that Yuuri needed to bid farewell to being single a single Omega. Yuuri really couldn’t care less about “morning the death of his bachelorhood”, but he went along with Phichit. Yuuri originally didn’t want to get drunk or anything, but Phichit insisted. Yuuri made the Thai Omega promise that he would make sure that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Especially because he saw that Phichit had hired adult entertainment. He didn’t remember the night other than a few lap dances and a few Alpha strippers grinding on him._

_They were going with a Western Wedding, Yuuri smiled softly at the thought that Viktor would be in a nice black suit. He would be wearing one too, although he would have faint etchings of Japanese designs. His parents would be walking him down the aisle to Viktor and he could just envision that beautiful smile of his, inviting Yuuri to join him for the rest of their lives._

_Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the thought of today being the beginning of their forever together. He flipped over to his back, feeling something move in the covers. He peaked inside, nervous before relaxing again. Makka must have slept with him last night._

_“Hey girl,” Yuuri smiled as he heard the dog’s tail hit the bed from her wagging, “you ready to go outside for potty?”_

_Yuuri said the magic word and immediately, she ran out of bed, going to the door and back as if to tell Yuuri that she needed to go outside an hour ago. Yuuri laughed as he threw on some sweatpants, and an old college shirt he had bought in his freshman year, surprised that it still fit him. He noticed that he wasn’t in his old room, but in the room, he and Viktor seemed to migrate to for the night. Did he get here before Viktor last night?_

_He grabbed his phone and texted Mari, knowing that she was most likely working on the last-minute things for the wedding. Viktor and Yuuri had decided that they would essentially to two wedding parties. This one was the one that mattered, though. There were no reporters, media personal, nothing like that. It was just close friends and family that were invited. Even Viktor’s parents, to both their shock, were going to be there. Yuuri didn’t know them all that well, but he hoped that he would get to. They had to be good people if Viktor came from them._

** _Yuri [7:50]  
Is Viktor here? Can I leave the room? _ **

**_[7:50] Mari  
Viktor called last night to let you know that he was going to stay over at a hotel nearby. Something about how it’s bad luck for the marrying couple to see each other on the day of the wedding or _****_something… _**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

_Yuuri looked over the text. He remembered Viktor telling him something like that before. He stretched as he got out of bed. The Omega walked over to the door, at last to the large chocolate brown poodle’s delight. Yuuri opened the door and like a bullet, the dog was off. Yuuri walked over to where they kept Makka’s leash and was shaking it a little. Instantly, she came stampeding back to Yuuri, crying as Yuuri put the leash on her._

_She was always like this for the first few minutes of being taken out for her walk. After the general excitement, she would relax, and they would go for a nice jog. Yuuri started for the door. Makka was just excited. He wasn’t sure if it was because she knew that today was an important day for Viktor and him or if she was just excited for the fact that she got to go outside sniffing at things outside._

_Yuuri continued Makkachin’s walk as they made their way to the Ice Castle. Makka was whining for them to go into the ice rink. Yuuri was pulling a crying Makka back, telling her that they would go to the rink another time. Yuuri was trying to comfort the poodle, scratching the back of her ear gingerly as he attempted to lead the dog to the beach._

_Yuuri gave up after a few minutes of trying to coax the poodle to go with him and went to the rink. He knew that Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets would be going to the wedding, the triplets taking part as the flower girls. When he walked in with the dog, he saw some children skating in the rink already. He saw that Yuuko was applying her makeup, already in a dress, a simple shawl covering her shoulders._

_“Wow, you’re already ready,” Yuuri smiled at his friend._

_“Yuuri, why aren’t you ready yet? Your wedding starts in five hours!”_

_“I don’t take that long to get ready. I just need a shower, throw some gel in my hair and wear my suit. I got contacts while I was in Russia. Viktor noticed that I kept squinting all the time and didn’t want my vision to get worse. Not sure if I should wear my glasses or just contacts.”_

_“I thought you said you would never wear contacts,” Yuuko looked at him surprised._

_“Viktor got worried that I was squinting more than normal when I compete. We made a deal that if my vision was fine, he would drop it. I was sure that I would win that bet because my prescription hasn’t changed in years. But it got worse and he made me get contacts for competitions. I just toss them once I’m done with my interviews after my programs. And I just keep my glasses in a case that Viktor carries for me so I'm not blind for the rest of the day.”_

_“That’s fair enough. Do they bother you though?”_

_“A little. I can wear them fine for an hour or so, but afterwards, my eyes just get dry and crazy itchy.”_

_“Maybe just stick with the glasses then?”_

_“I think I look nicer without the glasses though,” Yuuri smiled sheepishly._

_“You look more sophisticated and handsome with them on. Especially when you actually decide to do something with your hair,” Yuuko commented with a smile._

_“You think?”_

_“Yeah. I bet Viktor would love it too.”_

_“Yeah,” Yuuri looked up with a bright smile, “you really think so?”_

_“Yuuri,” Yuuko’s smile was so warm and inviting as she put her hands on his shoulders, “the way Viktor looks at you, you could go straight to the wedding, unshowered, wearing what you have on right now, looking like you just rolled out of bed, and he’d still think you are the most perfect Omega in the world. That man looks at you as if there was nobody else in this world for him. Wear your glasses, wear your contacts, it really doesn’t matter. Viktor will love it because it’s you.”_

_“Glasses then,” he smiled softly, “but to be fair, if I really did that, he might be like that on the outside, but he’s going to freak out at me alone saying that he’ll burn all my ugly clothes.”_

_“Really?”_

_“He still is trying to convince me to burn my blue tie.”_

_“What’s wrong with that tie? My mom got that tie for you when you went into your Juniors. You know, I chose it that tie.”_

_“You tell me that all the time,” Yuuri rolled his eyes._

_Yuuri looked at the rink again, his face sinking a little when he realized that it was the triplets that were skating in the dresses they were supposed to be wearing for the wedding._

_“They look like they’re having fun. I just don’t want them to ruin the dresses before the wedding happens.”_

_“They’re being careful,” Yuuko smiled sheepishly, “I think…”_

_“Is it okay if Makka hangs with you while I skate for a bit? I just need to get these wedding jitters out of my system.”_

_“You don’t have to ask, Yuuri.”_

_“I don’t have my skates with me, so I kinda do have to ask this time.”_

_Yuuko nodded as she rushed over to grab him a pair of rentals. She returned and handed him the skates, a smile on her face. Yuuri thanked her as he went around to give her Makka. As soon as he handed the leash to her, heading over to the benches to put the skates on. As soon as they were laced, Yuuri made his way to the ice. He started skating, clearing his mind as he worked on his figures. It was oddly relaxing. Most people he knew hated doing this exercise, finding it pointless since it wasn’t something that would be judged for. But Yuuri found that his figures gave him so much more control over his steps and transitions._

_“Uncle Yuuri!” the girls were crying out as they skated towards him._

_“Hey, how are you three doing?”_

_“We’re doing good.”_

_“And school?”_

_“Stupid,” Axel muttered._

_“Why you say that?”_

_“Because we don’t get to spend as much time here now,” Loop sighed, disappointment clear in her face._

_“I’m sorry to hear that, but it’s worth getting an education outside of skating. You never know what might happen.”_

_“Yeah,” Lutz muttered._

_Yuuri looked at them with a wide smile, suggesting that they all just play around for a bit before he would have to go back home. The games that he suggested were simple games that he and their mother would play when they were learning figure skating. And like their mother, they took to the games pretty quickly. Yuuri was helping them out, making sure that they were playing safely along with just having fun. He was already starting to teach a novice class, back in Russia. He was showing kids how to skate and was even teaching them how to do simple moves and bunny hops. He was just turning it all into a game for the kids, and he saw that they were enjoying it._

_“Yuuri, you need to start heading back home. Your sister has been trying to get ahold of you,” Yuuko called out to Yuuri with the PA system._

_“Hey, I’ll see you three later, alright?”_

_“Okay!” the triplets cried out with smiles on their faces._

_Yuuri made his way to the bench and took off the skates lightning fast. He slipped his shoes back on and made his way to the office. He ran over to the office and handed the skates to Yuuko. She gave him Mikka’s leash, the poodle excited as she jumped on Yuuri, licking him._

_Yuuri bowed slightly as he told Yuuko and her husband that he looked forward to seeing them both at the wedding. Yuuri was running back over to the inn from the rink, but the time he made it, Makka was tired and Yuuri was sweaty. Once he was inside the inn, he let Mikka off her leash. She started walking up the stairs, Yuuri calling for Mari that he was back._

_“**There’s no reason to yell, you’ll wake up the rest of the guests,**” a tall Alpha male spoke in Russian, his eyes as icy blue as Viktor’s._

_“**I’m sorry, Mr. Nikiforov. I was looking for my sister,**” Yuuri bowed deeply._

_“**Still there is absolutely no reason to be making all that noise,**” the Alpha grumbled some things under his breath that Yuuri couldn’t catch._

_“**I apologize, I’ll see if I can find her more quietly.**”_

_“**What is with this nonsense going on?**” an Alpha woman appeared, hair as silver as the moon, Russian dancing from her tongue._

_“**Mrs. Niki-” Yuuri was cut off harshly.**_

** _“Mrs. Zharkova. I’m not married to that fool and you better remember that,_ ** _” she pointed at the Alpha while looking at Yuuri with pure disgust._

_“**I’m so sorry,**” Yuuri bowed to the woman, his nerves now shot from the two of them._

_Yuuri knew that they were Viktor’s parents. It was just very nerve-wracking. He heard the Alpha woman scoff as she walked past him, shoving him to the side a bit with her shoulder. Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was intentional or accidental, but he gave a soft apology. Yuuri made his way to the little restaurant the inn had, seeing that everything was coming along nicely. He saw his sister, who frowned at him._

_“What?”_

_“You still haven’t showered and changed. Yuuri, you’re getting married in three hours!”_

_“I just need fifteen minutes and I’m good,” Yuuri brushed her concerns to the side._

_“You are hopeless, you know that!”_

_“Fine, I’ll get ready an hour before.”_

_“Lord, you are acting like it’s not even a big deal,” Mari chastised._

_“**Mari,**” Yuuri looked at her as he spoke in their native tongue, “**big sister. I’m excited. I just don’t want to freak out unnecessarily. You know how I get when I freak out.**”_

_“**Dummy,**” she poked him on his forehead._

_“**So how are all the last-minute things going?**”_

_“**The cake still hasn’t gotten here, and we needed some more flowers, they shorted us by half.**”_

_“**Half**?”_

_“Viktor is and dad are heading to all the flower shops around town and nearby towns to grab whatever flowers are missing.”_

_“Alright, so that’s settled, right?”_

_“Yeah, for now,” Mari stated as she barked orders in Japanese to some people moving things around._

_“**Mari, the caterers said that they are going to be late by an hour,**” Hiroko called out to her child._

_“**Are you serious?**” Yuuri was wide-eyed._

_“**We have industrial kitchens, Yuuri, we can cook something,**” Hiroko assured her son._

_“**Mom, the reason Viktor and I hired a catering company was so you and dad would be able to enjoy the wedding, not so you would have to hide in the back,**” Yuuri was frantic._

_“Let me call Viktor, or do you want to call them?”_

_“Viktor’s already busy running everywhere for flowers, he shouldn’t have to deal with this either.”_

_“Then are you calling them?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I’ll call Viktor and let him know,” Mari spoke._

_“No, it’ll be fine,” Yuuri snapped back suddenly, “I can handle it.”_

_“Yuuri, it’s just so he knows what’s going on,” Mari looked annoyed at Yuuri, “I was going to let him know that you were taking care of it.”_

_“**Sorry. I’m just stressed,**” Yuuri bowed slightly to Mari._

_“**Don't worry about**** it, here’s the number to the people you need to call.**”_

_Yuuri nodded before he took it and went out of the room. He made it to a corridor and sighed before he dialed the number on his phone. After a few rings, he got an answer. He told them who he was and was trying to figure out what was going on. The person was telling them that they were going to be late and it was something unexpected in rapid Japanese. Any other time, Yuuri would have just let it slide, but something in him just snapped. He started going off on the person. Viktor and he had been planning this wedding for over six months already. They finally had a break from their lives to actually do this._

_“**Why exactly are you saying that you may be at least an hour late?**” Yuuri finally asked after thirty minutes of going back and forth with the woman over the phone._

_“**One of our stoves went out and we have been trying to find a kitchen to prepare the meals right now,**” they answered after being quiet for a few minutes._

_Yuuri just burst out laughing. A stove. A stupid stove going out was preventing them from making it on time to prepare the meals for the guests. He must have sounded like he lost his damn mind to the woman on the other end. It took a minute for Yuuri to settle himself down._

_“**We’re having the wedding at my family’s inn. We have a small restaurant in the inn with industrial stoves and ovens. If that’s the only issue you have, please come over and cook the meals here,**” Yuuri was smiling._

_“**Are you serious? If you had that, why couldn’t the cooks prepare the meals for the wedding, if you don’t mind me asking?**”_

_“**Because it would have been my mom, dad, sister, and me cooking all day,**” Yuuri spoke with a smile, “**And I’m the one getting married. I just wanted my family to have a day of rest from working all the time.**”_

_“**That’s fair. When do you want us to be there?**”_

_“**As soon as you can,**” Yuuri spoke._

_The woman thanked him, and Yuuri hung up the phone, feeling excited that he was able to resolve one of the fires that popped up because of the wedding. He put his phone up and was getting ready to head to his room when he heard hushed voices from one of the guest rooms._

_Normally, Yuuri would just ignore it. He was used to the hospitality field. He had heard so many things from people that it really didn’t surprise him anymore. He was about to leave when he realized who was talking. Viktor’s parents. They seemed to be unhappy about something, and Yuuri really wanted to make them happy. They were going to be his family in a few hours or so. Yuuri listened in closely to the strings of Russian that flew from their mouths, careful not to make his presence known._

_“**That boy isn’t right, and you know it.**”_

_“**Viktor has always had, well… Exotic tastes.**”_

_“**Well, he won the damn fucking lottery with this shit,**” the male Alpha fumed._

_“**Where did we go wrong with Viktor? He’s ruining his life marrying that thing**,” the woman sounded emotional._

_Yuuri gasped at her words aimed at him. Thing? Like he wasn’t even a person. How could she say something like that about him? How could she say that about a person in general? His heart ached at the words aimed at him._

_“**A fucking Omega. And it had to smell like fucking vanilla. Fucking fitting for it. But at least he’s lighter than some Asians, at least. You remember that boy Vitya dated that British nig-”**_

_“**Don’t remind me!**”_

_“**I’m just thankful that it never worked out for them.**”_

_“**Did you talk to Vitya about trying to call this nonsense off?**”_

_“**You mean, did I ask my eldest son that he needs to stop ruining his and our lives and settle down with a nice Alpha woman? Yes. Will he ruin himself for his own stupidity? I think he’ll listen to us for once,**” the Alpha man sounded hopeful._

_“**He’s breaking his mama and papa’s hearts by marrying that nasty Omega, if he doesn’t. It keeps talking to others as if it has the right to,**” she spat._

_Yuuri had heard enough. He stepped away from their room. He regretted ever hearing them talk. He didn’t even realize when he started pacing faster. And before he could even realize it, he was running. He could feel the sting of his tears betraying him as he tried to find the safest place he could. This was a mistake. He was a mistake. How could Viktor ever love him? His parents were right about a few things. He was a stupid Omega. He was ruining Viktor’s life. Viktor deserved so much more than what Yuuri could ever hope to offer. And that stung deeply. He hated himself for even thinking that this would work out._

_Yuuri, in his own grief, knocked his sister to the ground, landing on her. He could see the look in her eyes as he knew that he was crying. He got up and ran even harder to his room, locking the door behind him. He fell to his bed and just wept ugly bitter tears. He hated himself for being a fool. He wasn’t good enough. He was useless. He was weak. He was a coward. How could Viktor love him? Yuuri looked at the ring in his finger and just cried even harder. Everything was a lie. And like a fool, he believed._

_“Yuuri, what’s wrong? Did the catering people say they couldn’t make it until later? If they did, it’s alright,” Mari was knocking at the door while wiggling the doorknob._

_“I’m calling off the wedding!” Yuuri was screaming._

_“Yuuri, this is a little extreme, even for you,” Mari was trying to calm down her brother through the door._

_“It’s not about the damn catering people, Mari,” Yuuri was sobbing, “it’s about Viktor and me! I was being so fucking stupid!”_

_“Yuuri, talk to me,” Mari pleaded._

_“I’m going to ruin his life, and it’s going to be my fault. I’m just a stupid Omega that isn’t even worth it.”_

_Yuuri waited for his sister to make some kind of response. But she didn’t. Even his sister agreed that this was a waste of time. He felt so bad having to make everybody come here for nothing. Phichit, Chris, Yurio, Viktor’s rink mates through the years that he kept in touch with, his own rink mates that he actually liked… Friends from completions like Leo, Guang Hung Ji, Minami, Beka, Emil, the Crispino Twins, Seung-Lee. Just about everybody was making it. And now he was going to have to give the news that they came here for nothing. He was more than willing to reimburse everybody the money for the time wasted. It was the least he could do._

_Yuuri had lost track of how long he had been crying for. But every time he thought about Viktor and how it was his fault that Viktor was throwing his life away, a fresh batch of tears would escape his body violently._

_Yuuri heard a knock on the door._

_“Go away,” he was crying bitterly._

_“Yuuri,” he could hear Viktor from the other side of the door, “I love you.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri was crying._

_“You don’t love me anymore?” Yuuri could hear the hurt in his voice._

_“I love you so much.”_

_So much it hurt. He didn’t want to be the reason that Viktor threw his life away. He didn’t want to be the reason why he would break his parents’ hearts. He didn’t want to be the man that stole the Viktor from the world that loved him. He didn’t deserve Viktor. He didn’t deserve to be happy. Viktor deserved so much more than anything Yuuri could offer him. Viktor deserved everything good, and right now, Yuuri was everything bad. How could he make Viktor happy when everything he did was wrong? Here he was crying his eyes out and Viktor was at the other side of the door thinking that he didn’t love him anymore._

_“Yuuri, you don’t have to marry me if you don’t want to. I don’t care if we never Bond, or if I share my Rut with you and your Heat with me. I just want you in my life,” Viktor was pleading._

_“But I’m scared,” Yuuri felt himself shrink in fear._

_He was absolutely terrified that he would mess up. He was terrified that everything would just lead up to nothing. Everything would lead up to a world where he would be alone without him. That Viktor would be happier without him. But what scared him the most was a world where he didn’t have Viktor by his side. That world scared him just as badly as failing him and destroying everything that was Viktor._

_“Yuuri, please, open the door,” Viktor sounded so terrified, “I’m scared too. I’m scared that I won’t be a good Alpha for you. Yuuri, you’re a better person than me and to tell you the truth, I’m scared shitless that you actually want to marry me.”_

_“I’m a horrible Omega though,” Yuuri was crying even harder at Viktor’s words._

_“I don’t care if you’re the worst Omega in the world, Yuuri. For me, you’re the best. You’re the only one who has the patience to deal with my amount of crazy,” Yuuri could hear Viktor crying, “Stammi vicino, Yuuri. Stammi vicino.”_

_Yuuri got up from his bed when he heard Viktor say those words. Stammi vicino. Stay close… Stay close to him. That phrase meant so much to them. It was Viktor’s routine from Sochi. It was the same routine that Yuuri skated to that the triplets recorded that went viral. It was the one that they skated together when Viktor announced that he was competing one more year. On the ice, it was THEIR song. Off the ice, that phrase was their prayer._

_“Non te ne andare,” Yuuri opened the door._

_Immediately, Yuuri felt strong arms wrap around him. He could feel Viktor shaking like a leaf in autumn as they stayed like that. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s lips press on his forehead. Yuuri slowly lifted his head, Viktor captured his lips tenderly. Yuuri moaned softly into Viktor’s eager mouth as his soon to be husband started motioning him towards the bed. Yuuri continued to let out his little moans of pleasure as they both landed on the single bed. The Russian let his hands roamed underneath Yuuri’s shirt, playing with one of his nipples. Yuuri let out a soft moan as he felt Viktor teasing him more. He was losing himself to Viktor._

_Yuuri sighed as he felt his entire body purring as Viktor continued to kiss him. Both of them already moved into the nest as they started letting out their pheromones. Yuuri could already smell Viktor’s pheromones. His message was loud and clear. He was trying to comfort him. Viktor saw Yuuri as a mate. Viktor so desperately was grinding against the Omega. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s hard-on rubbing against his own. Yuuri was slowly driving himself mad as they both continued teasing each other._

_“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned sweetly._

_“Yuuri, I want you,” Viktor moaned deliciously._

_“I do too, but,” Yuuri sighed as he started to push Viktor off him, “I haven’t showered yet and I just finished crying.”_

_“I’ll let you go but,” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s neck, “why did you want to call off the wedding?”_

_“I was scared,” Yuuri whispered, “that I was going to ruin your life.”_

_He wanted to say that his parents didn’t see him as a person. That they blamed him for destroying their son’s life. That they clearly had problems with him being an Omega and being Asian. How could Yuuri tell the man that he loved that their family hated his guts before they even knew who he was as a person? Yuuri wanted there to be peace between himself, Viktor, and their respective families. And if it meant that he would have to swallow his own pride for Viktor, he would do it. But it just made Yuuri wonder. How was it even possible for somebody like Viktor? He was a man that was full of love. He would give the shirt off his own back if he felt that it would help somebody._

_“Yuuri, **моя жизнь и любовь**, the only thing you do is enhance my life. You can never destroy it,” Viktor smiled softly as he kissed his lips one more time before getting off him._

_“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled as they both held each other’s hand._

_~*~_

_Yuuri was inside the inn while everybody was outside waiting for him to step out with his parents. Yuuri held himself close, knowing that soon, he was going to start a new life with Viktor. He was leaving the safety and shelter of his family home and would make one of his own with Viktor. His heart was racing. This was going to be a bittersweet day for him. One where he would have to put aside his own heart for his family for the sake of cultural norms and one of joy for it felt as if he was joining with his soul mate._

_“**Yuuri, it’s time,**” Hiroko smiled softly as she held her son’s face in her hands._

_“**We are so proud of you,**” Toshiya placed his hand on his son’s back._

_“**Will I be a good Omega for Viktor?**”_

_“**Yuuri, you already are,**” his father looked at him warmly_

_“**I don’t want to give you to him now, I want you to be my baby longer,**” Hiroko was crying a little as she pulled Yuuri closer to her chest._

_“**I love him, though. And he loves me,**” Yuuri spoke softly._

_“**I know.**”_

_Hiroko let go of Yuuri, fussing over him momentarily before both his parents held his arm from either side. As soon as they stepped out, Yuuri was stunned by the scene before him. There were so many flowers that Yuuri could see. Roses everywhere. Blue and red. The scent was heavenly as they made their way to the front. It took everything in Yuuri’s power to not bolt towards Viktor. Yuuri hated the slow pace he was forced to walk, desperately wanting to be by Viktor’s side. He wanted to never look away from this man. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He wanted all of him. The good and bad. He wanted to someday start a family with him. He wanted to be there for him when Viktor would no longer be able to skate again. He wanted to grow old with this man. He wanted to sleep in his arms every night. He wanted everything that life had to offer them. He wanted Viktor so badly that it hurt. His life would never be the same without him. It would be a living hell if that man wasn’t in his life._

_Slowly, and painfully, they made it to the alter. His parents handed Yuuri to Viktor before they made their way to their seats. Yuuri smiled gingerly at Viktor as the silver-haired Alpha held his hands. Yuuri was lost in Viktor’s eyes, not even paying attention to the person talking. He just wanted to speed everything along. Even though Yuuri was a patient person, today he just wanted to skip everything and just get to the part where they promised that they would love each other and be together forever._

_“Yuuri?” Viktor questioned; his expression worried._

_“I’m sorry, I was staring at your eyes,” Yuuri blushed, causing some of the guests to chuckle._

_“They’re asking if you will marry me,” Viktor smiled as his cheeks grew pink._

_“Yeah, without a doubt.”_

_“Then say I do,” Viktor chuckled._

_“I do,” Yuuri smiled._

_“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Alpha and Omega. You may now kiss,” the Beta man smiled._

_Yuuri and Viktor didn’t have to be told twice as their lips molded into the other. Viktor’s lips were soft, perfect dreams for Yuuri. Viktor dipped him a bit as Yuuri clung to Viktor. When they released, Yuuri felt his cheeks wet with tears. He was just so happy as he went in for another kiss. Today was his and Viktor’s day. And today he wanted to be a little selfish for once._

_“Stammi vicino,” Yuuri smiled as their foreheads pressed against each other._

_“Non te ne andare,” Viktor replied back._

_~*~_

** _June 20, 2016  
Viejo San Juan, Puerto Rico_ **

_Yuuri felt as if his body was on fire. It was hot and humid outside, and he was thankful that Viktor had booked a Heat room, allowing for more airflow. They were staying at the Casa Blanca Hotel that Viktor had reserved for their honeymoon once it got closer to Yuuri’s Heat. They arrived a week prior, enjoying the sights of the island. Yuuri always tanned when he stayed in the sun too long, and Viktor seemed to freckle. So far, it was amazing that they were able to go out and about, even though they probably only knew a handful of Spanish between the both of them, the area had many English speakers, so talking wasn’t as stressful as what he originally worried when Viktor sprung Puerto Rico where the majority of people spoke Spanish, a language that neither of them knew._

_Viktor was laying next to him as he held him close, kissing his neck tenderly. Yuuri felt his body shudder at the touch, pressing his body even closer to Viktor. He had Heats before, never too bad or anything. But this Heat was different. This was his first Heat where he would be sharing with an Alpha… Sharing with Viktor. There was a deep primal urge within Yuuri that had awakened once his Heat started. He could smell his own pheromones release, inviting Viktor into the nest he had made a week ago. Yuuri moved from his spot in bed as he motioned for Viktor to lay on his back. He straddled on top of him, both nude from last night’s passionate lovemaking. Viktor breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as if he were blissed out of his own mind. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s hard on press firmly against his lower back._

_“When do you want me to Bond with you?” Viktor asked._

_“When you knot me,” Yuuri breathed deeply as he could smell the citrusy scent of lemons along with his cinnamon._

_Was this Viktor’s Rut mixing with his Heat? It smelled so heavenly, almost as if Yuuri had a cup of spiced tea and lemon in front of him. It made his mouth water with excitement. He was starting to feel his mind slip into that familiar haze he would visit whenever he was in his Heat. His body felt fuzzy and hot as he could feel his body releasing pheromones for an Alpha to claim him. He could see that his own Heat was starting to affect Viktor. It was only a matter of time before his body would get the message and release more Rut pheromones._

_Yuuri pressed his lips against Viktor’s tenderly, enjoying the taste of his husband. Already they were married for a month, and it was the roughest month they had ever faced. So desperate for Yuuri’s Heat to come. They had been ready for this Heat ever since the night of their wedding._

_“Vitnuka,” Yuuri spoke with a certain seduction that Viktor had never heard before._

_Yuuri saw the look in Viktor’s eyes. It was as if he was before whatever deity. Viktor’s hands traveled to Yuuri’s hips as he had Yuuri get off him. Yuuri had his back on the mattress as Viktor started kissing his stomach, passing his tongue over the faint stretch marks._

_“What do you want me to do?” Viktor asked._

_“Alpha, happy,” Yuuri purred._

_Viktor was trying to keep calm. He remembered Yuuri telling him that when Yuuri was lost in his Heat, he would just go into his Omega mindset. He just wanted one thing, to please an Alpha. Viktor was an Alpha. In fact, Viktor just became Yuuri’s husband last month, which meant that Viktor was now Yuuri’s Alpha, and Yuuri was his Omega._

_“Do whatever you want. I want you,” Yuuri was purring even louder now._

_Viktor continued to trail his kisses until he reached Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri sighed as he felt Viktor kiss each toe. He made sure that every inch was kissed. Viktor wanted to make absolutely sure that Yuuri was absolutely alright with this. Yuuri nodded with a soft smile as he spread his legs open wider for his Alpha._

_Viktor started sucking on one of Yuuri’s toes, Yuuri was giggling as he tried to pull his foot away, “Baby, it’s dirty.”_

_“No, it’s not,” Viktor smiled as he continued kissing Yuuri’s feet._

_“Vitnuka, please, I want you. You can do that another time,” Yuuri was begging._

_Viktor sighed as he started kissing Yuuri’s leg and inner thighs. Yuuri was amazed by how relaxed Viktor was. He knew that he wasn’t the only person who had shared their Heat with Viktor. It was a common thing in Europe and the US that they both knew._

_Yuuri let out a soft moan as he felt Viktor giving him a playful lick on the head of his cock. Yuuri buckled his hips at the pleasure, sighing deeply. His mind was starting to drift away from him. Yuuri wanted Viktor to take him, to claim his body, mind, and spirit. He wanted Viktor to stink him up with his own scents that people would think that he was actually an Alpha._

_“Yuuri, you taste so good,” he smiled seductively as he pulled two fingers covered in slick._

_Yuuri watched as Viktor sucked at his middle finger, licking the slick clean before he put his index finger in Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri was stunned at what Viktor did. Did he just make him taste his own slick? It was a bit tangy, but the scent from it was almost intoxicating. And it came from his own body._

_“You’re soaked, even getting the sheets drenched, Yuuri.”_

_“I make a lot of slick when I’m in Heat,” Yuuri muttered almost embarrassed by the fact._

_“I’ve been with Omegas before for their Heat, but Yuuri, you’re an overachiever. I don’t even need lube, that’s how much slick you are producing. It’s like this here, “Viktor slipped in his fingers inside past the ring of muscle that was Yuuri’s entrance, “was made for me.”_

_Yuuri blushed deeply at the words Viktor seemed to spew from his mouth. He let out a small gasp as he felt Viktor’s finger tease his prostate, surprised at how easy Viktor’s finger slipped in._

_“Do you want me?” Yuuri questioned._

_“Will you let me?”_

_Blue eyes met chocolate and instantly their lips crashed as they started to kiss. Their kisses were desperate as if they were sixteen-year-olds making out in school. Each kiss was hungry, begging for more. Every touch like white-hot flames licking across their skin. Slowly, Viktor made his way lower, kissing every inch of his lover. Yuuri was a writhing, begging for his Alpha to make him a real Omega. Even though they had plenty of sex before, and they knew the other's body really well, this Heat felt as if it were their first time. Stumbling around like a newborn deer learning to walk._

_Before Yuuri realized it, Viktor was kissing and licking at his inner thigh, getting closer to the honeypot. He didn’t know how Viktor was able to stay in control like this. Yuuri’s mind was already foggy. He was struggling to keep control of himself and to not release his inner Omega. He wanted to remember as much of this as possible. In his Heats, everything would just be a blur of touches and needs, even when Yuuri was to deal with his Heats alone. All there was for him was two simple thoughts. Sex. Reproduce._

_He wanted Viktor to end his suffering with the never-ending teases and to just overtake him. He wanted Viktor to just lift him up, slam him to the wall and just punish him. He wanted Viktor to just dominate him. He wanted Viktor to mark him inside and out. He wanted Viktor to bite his neck, knowing that the momentary pain would release a tsunami of pleasure. He wanted to just smell so strongly of Viktor that he would forever be ruined by any other Alpha. They would know that Yuuri belonged to Viktor and that they would never be able to take that away from him._

_Yuuri’s mind was snapped back into reality as he felt something pressing into him. He let out a shaky moan as he realized that Viktor was eating his ass out, slurping at his slick as if it were a delicacy. Instinctively, Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s head, crying softly as Viktor undid him with just his tongue. Yuuri was clenching at the bedsheets, his knuckles turning bone-white from the intensity. His body was going crazy. The Omega’s heart was pounding faster and harder, terrified that it would implode from the pleasure. Yuuri tried to speak, only babble flowed from his lips as even he was unsure what he was saying._

_“Vitnuka, please,” Yuuri was starting to sob as he finally found the single shred of a functioning brain cell._

_Yuuri whimpered when Viktor suddenly stopped teasing his ass. There was no way that Yuuri would ever be able to bring this kind of behavior out of himself alone. He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him, feeling foolish that Viktor was able to make him melt like this. He was losing himself to Viktor. He wanted Viktor to destroy him, make him his._

_“You’re clean enough, right now.” Viktor flashed his trademark heart_ _-shaped smile._

_“I’m going to get dirty again, Vitnuka,” Yuuri moaned softly._

_“I know,” Viktor smirked, “now go and decide how you want me to fuck you.”_

_Yuuri flashed a smile, knowing that Viktor would swoon over his Eros. He was pretty flexible and had been working on more of his stretches for the last four months, asking Yurio to help. During one of his Heats, Yuuri was watching porn. Found a pose that he really wanted Viktor to fuck him in. He was finally able to do it comfortably. Before he started the stretches, Yuuri knew that he could do the position, however, the sting of strained muscle was too much. He still hadn’t done the position with Viktor, wanting to do something special for their first Heat together._

_Without warning, Yuuri lifted his legs, putting his feet behind his head, exposing everything to Viktor. Yuuri ghosted his fingers against his puckering hole, smirking as he watched Viktor’s face drop from pure arousal and shock._

_“Take me,” Yuuri smiled, his voice husky with lust._

_Yuuri knew that Viktor lost his mind the moment he spoke. Viktor plunged himself into Yuuri, digging his nails on Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri was losing his mind, allowing himself to fall into the madness of lust. He let his inner Omega escape, begging for his Alpha to punish him more, make him a real Omega. Begging for his knot, wanting his children, words that normally would never spill from his lips. Yuuri could see Viktor with his eyes closed, his face morphed into something that confused Viktor. Either he was completely blissed out of his mind or he was in pain, yet he was still pounding into Yuuri as if his life depended on it._

_A string of Russian curse words slipped from Viktor as he lifted Yuuri up, his hands on his back, pinning his legs with his own arms. Viktor, still on the bed, stood up as he slammed Yuuri on the wall harshly, entering him quickly before pulling out, leaving only the head of his cock buried inside his Omega. Yuuri was crying out as Viktor took charge, hitting the right spot at just the right angle. Yuuri’s wonton cries only encouraged Viktor to lose himself in Yuuri, as the sounds of skin against skin was the rhythm of the music that was the Heat they shared._

_Yuuri desperately clung onto Viktor, digging his nails deep on his back. Secretly, the Omega was pleased when he heard Viktor release a primitive growl from his throat. He knew that Viktor wanted him. He needed his Omega just as badly as he needed his Alpha. It had a nice ring to it. Being Viktor’s Omega. Even though Viktor was never the kind who would take advantage of something like that, Yuuri loved the idea that what he was doing for Viktor was only for him. Just like what Viktor was doing to him was only his. No other Omega would ever know this side of Viktor._

_Yuuri felt his body turn ice cold for a split second before he felt electricity erupt from his entire body, shaking just slightly as he orgasmed, the Omega’s seed hitting both their stomachs. Viktor rolled his hips haphazardly as he sputtered with his own release. Viktor’s voice almost a whine as he came, something that completely stunned Yuuri. He never expected a sound like that to come from Viktor. It was a little higher pitched than normal, almost as if there was a great pressure within him that was finally allowed to be released._

_Yuuri was gently led back down, letting go of the position he was in as he wrapped his legs around Viktor. He was hard again, wanting to see Viktor’s beautiful face covered in sweat as they continued to make love. He wanted all of Viktor. He wanted to taste every inch of him. He wanted to study every muscle, every scar, every mark on this beautiful man’s body that was now his Alpha. He wanted to touch every inch of him, kiss every spot. He wanted to know him the most… Know him the best._

_“No knot?” Yuuri questioned as he realized that Viktor had pulled out._

_“Not yet, I needed to cum at least once before I can knot,” Viktor smiled as he kissed Yuuri’s lips._

_“Knot me, please.”_

_“You’re so eager for my knot, aren’t you?”_

_“The only knot I’ve ever had in me was from a toy. I’m really curious to know how it actually feels,” Yuuri admitted with a blush sprinkled over his face._

_“Oh? I never knew you had a toy that could knot,” Viktor mused, “is it better than me?”_

_“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had an actual Alpha knot in me.”_

_“You want me to fix that?” Viktor was grinning._

_“What would be the best position for you to knot me?”_

_“One where I’m spooning you. I want to make sure that both of us are comfortable because once I knot you, we’re going to be stuck like that for a while,” Viktor stated, “and spooning, from my experience, seems to be the best position because we’re both super close and we both are on our sides with unnecessary weight.”_

_Yuuri nodded as he got on his side, lifting his leg up as Viktor put himself back into position to enter Yuuri. Almost immediately, Viktor went back in. Unlike the desperation of their love only minutes ago, this one was more tame, slower. Yuuri felt his body implode as Viktor lightly thrust into him shallow. Yuuri was moaning softly as he started grinding into Viktor, staying in sync with Viktor’s thrusts. Viktor always told him that he made music with his body. This time, Yuuri wanted the music to be about their love, the fire and passion that bubbled within him was strong. He was a cup and he needed to be filled by Viktor until he overflowed. _

_Yuuri let out a low moan as Viktor slammed onto him more, feeling Viktor’s entire length go into him. The Omega purred in satisfaction as he was being filled by his Alpha. Viktor chuckled as he continued pounding Yuuri. Somehow, without either of them realizing, Yuuri was on his stomach as Viktor continued rolling his hips at just the right speed, snapping quickly and roughly the way Yuuri liked it. Even though Yuuri enjoyed going slow every once in a while, he loved being roughed up. He loved the hair pulling, the love bites carefully scattered across his body courtesy of Viktor. He loved how Viktor would hold him tightly anywhere. There would be times where he just held him so tightly that he would leave imprints of his hands. Almost as if he were saying with his entire body for Yuuri to just stay close to him. To never leave him. To keep his eyes only on Viktor. Yuuri couldn’t disobey, even if he wanted to._

_“Yuuri, I’m going to cum,” Viktor’s voice seemed to be caught in an imaginary web as he struggled to speak._

_Yuuri moaned deliciously as he knew that he would soon catch his own orgasm. And then suddenly, Viktor sobbed out a shrill cry as Yuuri let out a loud moan. He could feel the base of Viktor’s shaft swell within him as Viktor’s cock sputtered within him. Yuuri’s body felt hot as Viktor continued to thrust. Before Yuuri knew it he felt a sharpness stab into the back of his neck. Yuuri let out a low sobbing cry as he came hard for the third time. A wave of emotions swelled within him. Love. Love was the strongest emotion and he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing as if he finally understood everything about Viktor’s feelings for him. This was the feeling of knowing. Knowing that Viktor was so utterly and hopelessly in love with him that it hurt._

_“Vitnuka, let me Mark you,” he was finding it hard to stop crying._

_Viktor shifted, although uncomfortably. He had the back of his neck exposed to Yuuri. Yuuri bit into the neck gland, his mouth tasted like metal and lemons. Yuuri could tell that Viktor was crying too. Both lovers smiled gently as they let the blood outside of their mouths dry. Yuuri could feel Viktor hold him close to his body, tears hitting his shoulder as he started to suck on his shoulder blade. Yuuri let out a soft moan at Viktor in approval._

_“Mine,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear._

_“Only if you’re mine too,” Yuuri purred softly._

_“Deal.”_

_Yuuri smiled softly as he felt himself drift to sleep. He needed all the energy he would get. His Heat took a lot out of him, to begin with. And having Viktor this close made him fully at peace. He was the luckiest Omega in the world. He was able to find somebody who loved him and wanted to treat him with love and dignity. He was blessed to have Viktor as his lover, his husband, and his Bond Mate._


	11. Ch 10

**January 4, 2026  
Detroit, United States**

Yuuri laid in bed while both of the twins cuddled with him. He loved doing things like this with his children. Especially because he knew that sooner or later, they would feel that they were too grown to lay down with him and just snuggle. He knew one day, he’ll go and try to give Mei a kiss on the cheek or on the forehead, and he will tell him that he’s too big for that. Or Yui saying that only babies would get kisses

On New Years, Yuuri had a date with Sean. He was originally hesitant simply because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to find somebody to watch them. When he brought it up with Yuri and Beka, they jumped on it immediately, both just relieved that it seemed that Yuuri was jumping back into the dating game. They knew that it was with the Alpha he shared his Heat with. That night, when Sean had gone over to pick up Yuuri, he was instead greeted by Yura and Beka. Yura gave him the look over before introducing himself and Beka. Beka, on the other hand, talked with him for about five minutes, apparently giving him the Shovel Talk.

Yuuri was embarrassed by their behavior, but Sean brushed it off as he took Yuuri to a party from a coworker. They had decided to throw a New Years party and he wanted to take Yuuri. This was the first time in five years that Yuuri had a New Years' kiss. Sean felt like he was flying. That night, Sean had led him to the homeowner’s laundry room. He lifted Yuuri up on the dryer as they continued their make-out session. Half their clothes on the floor by the time they were called to join the party again. That night, Yuuri spent the night at the Alpha's apartment. Both of them decided officially to start dating. If things worked out well, he was going to introduce Sean to the twins.

The Omega kissed Yui on the head as she snuggled closer to her mother. Yuuri felt a pain in his heart on Viktor’s anniversary of his death. Every year, she looked more and more like Viktor. It was getting harder. She was even showing some of his mannerisms.

“Remember when we were in Russia and those Alphas told you about your father?” Yuuri’s voice startled the twins.

“Yeah,” Mei sighed, “you lied to us about papa.”

“I’m sorry, my little Life,” Yuuri whispered as he kissed Mei’s head softly, “but if you want, I can talk to you about him now.”

“Yeah,” Yui smiled as she stretched.

Yuuri got off the bed as he walked over to the closet. The Omega sighed as he dug through the back of the clothes. All the way in the corner of the closet was a clothes bag. It had been already six years since he last saw the costumes inside. They were Viktor’s and his Duetto outfits for their Gala Exhibition. Yuuri put the clothes bag on the bed before going back to the closet. He grabbed a red box along with the old ruined skates with the tarnished gold blades.

He sat on the floor as he motioned for the twins to come sit with him. Yui and Mei rushed over to him as they sat down crossing their legs. Yui put her head on Yuuri’s lap as she looked up at him with a bright smile.

“These skates were your father’s,” Yuuri started, “they have the Russian flag on the heels because he liked throwing out his pride in his country.”

“He’s from Russia?” Yui asked.

“Yeah, papa was Russian. Your Papa and I lived in Russia for years.”

“How did you two meet?”

“In Sochi. I had a really rough year. I almost gave up figure skating. But your Papa, he believed in me and loved how I skated. He moved from Russia all the way to Japan to become my coach.”

“Papa was a figure skater too?” Mei asked.

Yuuri nodded with a smile, “yeah, he was. Mei give me the bag on the bed, I have some of his medals in there.”

“How good was papa?” Yui asked.

“The best,” Yuuri was beaming, “he was known as The Living Legend of Russia. Viktor… When he skated, it was as if he owned the ice. He was just, amazing.”

Yuuri smiled as he was given the bag. He unzipped some of the pockets to reveal some of the medals that belonged to Viktor. The twins looked at the awards in awe as they saw them. Yuuri was looking at the twins as they touched the medals curiously. Their eyes full of concentration.

“Why is papa not with us?” Yui asked softly.

“We had a car accident. It was snowing really bad. Somebody lost control of their car and hit us. Papa didn’t make it and I was in the hospital for a month,” Yuuri looked distant, “I found out that I was going to have you two and that Viktor died.”

“He stopped breathing.”

Yuuri nodded at Mei’s response.

“Do you miss papa?”

“Every day.”

“Do you think papa loves us?”

“Without a doubt,” Yuuri smiled.

“What did papa look like?” Yui asked.

Yuuri looked at Yui with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead. He opened the box and started looking at the pictures. He pulled out the pictures that had Viktor. Some of them were very casual, like Viktor laying on the couch with Makkachin, or Viktor in his athletic clothes at the rink in Russia.

“He looks just like Yui!”

“No, Yui looks just like papa,” Yuuri laughed, “you both have his smile, the one when both of you get really excited and happy.”

“We do?” Yui asked.

“Yeah, and Mei has his eyes. But you got both mine and his. It’s why I think they are so pretty,” Yuuri sighed as he continued showing the twins pictures of Viktor, “you know, I got your names from something your papa would call me.”

“He’d call you Mei and Yui?”

“No, Mei. Not exactly. He’d call me his Life and Love. His two Ls. Your name, Mei, has Life, in Kanji while Yui’s name has Love in Kanji. He would have loved the names if he heard them.”

“Why would he call you his Life and Love?” Mei asked curiously.

“When your papa was younger, he neglected those two things. He was always focused on skating and competing. Your papa, Viktor…” Yuuri was trying to think of the words to say, “he was sad that he never had the time to focus on those things. Life and Love...”

“Mama, promise you won’t get mad if I tell you something,” Yui looked at Yuuri big blue and brown eyes big with worry.

“I promise,” Yuuri looked at her softly.

“I asked Unki Beka and Yuri about something but they wouldn’t tell me. Let me show you,” Yui chirped up as she ran off.

Yuuri could hear the pitter-patter of tinny feet run across the hallway before a door opening and closing. Yui was running back to Yuuri, holding something in her hands. She handed the picture to her mom and a small gasp escaped his mouth. Yuuri loved that picture of Viktor and him. It was taken during their first year of marriage. They decided to go visit the inn for a week and had a beach date. They had asked somebody to take a picture of them and handed them Viktor’s phone. He thought that it would be funny if, at the last minute, he put some of his ice cream on Yuuri’s nose. The person took another picture, this one, where Yuuri decided to have his revenge and put his ice cream on Viktor’s cheek. They just laughed the entire time, lost in the moment.

It hurt. He really missed him. Yuuri loved him so much and just like that, he was gone. Viktor came to Yuuri like the sudden snowstorm that hit in spring all those years ago… And Viktor left the same way he came in... With the snow. He was gone, leaving the world and him behind. He was a man that could never live by the rules of the world, but by the rules he established himself, and even then, he found ways to break them. Viktor was a man, that even though he had his regrets about how he neglected life and love, he taught Yuuri how to live and how to love.

“Yui, you made mama cry!” Mei was stunned.

Yuuri grazed the skin across his cheeks to his eyes, stunned at the long-awaited magic he had been longing for. Tears. The tears that he had waited for Viktor. He smiled, his heart wrenched in pain as the tears refused to stop.

“No, Mei,” Yuuri was crying, “I’ve been waiting for these tears. They’re for papa.”

“Because he’s dead,” Mei questioned.

“Because I miss him and love him.”

“What about that friend of yours that scents you? Do you love him like papa?”

“No, never. Papa has a special place in my heart. Nobody will ever take that from him.”

“But do you like him?” his daughter questioned him.

“That is none of your concern, little lady.”

Yuuri was laughing as the tears continued to stream freely. He handed the picture back to Yui, promising her that he would get a frame for it so she could keep it. She seemed really excited at the thought of it. A picture of her papa by her side. He knew that the picture she had was originally in that box. Which meant that they had gone through that stuff without permission. But he wasn’t going to punish them for that. They wanted to know more about their father before he was ready to talk about it. Whether he wanted to or not, they were going to have to learn about Viktor sooner or later. He wished that it wasn’t done in the way that Viktor’s parents had made Viktor known to them. The way they did it, in Yuuri’s eyes, was just heartless.

“This was you papa’s costume,” Yuuri smiled as the tears continued to stream down.

The tears fell harder as Yuuri took in a deep breath. He could still smell Viktor on the costume. That delicious scent of cypress made it seem as if he was still here. It made Yuuri cry that much harder. He wanted to just curl up next to Viktor’s Duetto costume and breath in Viktor’s essence. He reframed himself for his children’s sake.

“Is that papa’s scent?” Mei asked.

Yuuri nodded quickly as he handed the costume to the twins. They took a quick whiff and smiled before handing it back to their mother, trying hard to not look grossed out. Yui and Mei wrinkled their noses as Yuuri chuckled. They weren’t used to smelling too many Alphas. A lot of them would have some stronger earthy tones compared the Omega’s more floral or even sweeter scents. Yuuri, as much as he didn’t want to put the costume back in the bag, did so.

“Do you want to see if we can go and put pictures of your papa up in the house?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, that would be fun!” Yui laughed as she smiled brightly.

Yuuri got up as he motioned for the twins to leave his bedroom with them. He had them sit in the nest with the photos, letting them look through the photos. Every once in a while, telling them little stories about the pictures or fun memories between himself and Viktor. Yuuri was in the kitchen as he started making miso soup and some rice. He was going to make a simple breakfast for them today. Yuuri was lost in cooking before he got called by Mei.

“Mama, there’s somebody at the door.”

“Oh? Who could be here this early?”

“Mama, it’s not that early,” Mei giggled, “but you’re still crying.”

“Oh, I am,” Yuuri smiled softly as he tried to clean his face as best as he could.

The more he brushed the tears away, it seemed that more tears replaced them. This was good. He had five years’ worth of tears for Viktor. He finally felt a peace over Viktor’s death that he never once thought he would ever feel. His children were the reason why he was able to grieve. Even though he did his hardest to keep it away from them, in the end, they all needed it. The Omega sighed when he gave up trying to stop the tears for a moment as he started to wipe his hands on his sweats that he slept in last night. He turned on the television and put on the twin’s Netflix. Some remake of an American show that he would watch occasionally growing up. Something about a girl who was a thief being chased by international police or something.

The twins were watching the show intently as Yuuri made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was stunned by who he saw. Sean had a bouquet of lilies with a few blue roses along with some other gifts.

“You told me that your Alpha died on the fourth of January,” Sean looked at Yuuri tenderly, “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Yuuri hugged the Alpha before him tightly, crying harder than he expected. He felt his body shaking as he continued crying. Sean wrapped his arms around Yuuri, comforting him. The Alpha rubbed the sobbing Omega’s back gently, whispering sweet words to him. It was alright. Everything was going to be alright. Yuuri was allowed to cry. He could cry. As happy as he was to finally cry, the pain in his heart grew. It felt as if the dam that held everything in Yuuri just broke down. He felt his body crumple onto Sean’s as he simply held him close, releasing calming pheromones.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispered as he finished crying, the tears finally stopping.

“Don’t ever be sorry for that. You loved him.”

“Most Alphas really hate deali-” Yuuri was interrupted.

“I’m not like other Alphas, Yuuri. I know that you lost somebody that you loved deeply. He was a really good guy and a good Alpha. You had his children, you were supposed to share your life with him but things didn’t work out. I never want you to feel bad for loving him.”

Yuuri nodded softly as he felt his body melt into Sean’s. He took in a deep breath as he got in the sage from the Alpha that held him tenderly. It wasn’t the same as Viktor’s smell, but it was just as comforting. Yuuri just sighed as he felt safe in his arms. It was something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Safe in somebody’s embrace. He normally hated being held unless if it was from Viktor or the twins… Or when he was in Heat. But Sean was different. He was somebody that he didn’t mind being held by.

“You want to come in? I’m making breakfast right now,” Yuuri smiled, “and the twins are home.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose,” Sean spoke cautiously.

“I’m sure,” Yuuri whispered as he kissed him on the lips sweetly.

“Okay,” the Alpha smiled as he scented Yuuri.

“My twins don’t like your scent,” Yuuri laughed.

“Oh?”

“They aren’t used to Alpha scents. They seem to like Beka’s scent. And I opened a clothing bag that had one of Viktor’s ice performance costumes. It smelled like him still,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“I’m guessing they liked it?”

“Not really, but that’s because they aren’t used to Alphas. The only Alphas they know is my mom and some family friends. But only my mom and Beka scent them without them complaining,” Yuuri sighed.

“Mama, who was it?” Mei asked as he got off the couch.

“Hi,” Sean smiled.

“Sean, this is Mei. Mei, this is Sean.”

“He’s your friend that keeps scenting you,” Mei wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah.”

“Gross,” Mei muttered as he went back to the couch.

Yui was standing on her seat on the sofa, getting a look from Yuuri, making her sit back down. She looked at her mom with the Alpha, becoming nervous automatically. Yuuri smiled as he looked at Yui with great comfort.

“And this little lady here is Yui,” Yuuri smiled.

“Hello Yui.”

“Hi, are you my new papa?”

Yuuri’s eyes bugged out momentarily as he started coughing. Sean laughed as he shook his head.

“No, that’s up to you, your brother and your very beautiful mama,” Sean flashed a smile.

“Yui,” Yuuri was just horrified by her random question.

“Sorry, mama,” Yui smiled meekly.

“Shoot, I have the soup cooking still,” Yuuri cried out as he rushed over to the kitchen.

The soup was starting to boil over as Yuuri lifted it up and put it on another burner. He saw that the rice was already done. He looked in the freezer and fridge to see if there was any fish and groaned when he saw that there was none. However, he did see that there were some eggs still. He was figured that he would fry those up really quick and serve it with the food. He grabbed some butter and the eggs and started frying them. The smell mouthwatering. He knew that the fridge was starting to run low. There was barely any milk and the twins were already out of snacks. He was going to have to go to the store and get more food.

“Hey, Sean, can you come over here?” Yuuri called out.

Once Sean was in the kitchen, the Omega began apologizing for his daughter's questions. He was lost in his own head babbling until he felt soft lips cutting him off. Yuuri returned soft kisses back. His heart fluttered as their lips pressed against each other. Yuuri knew that Viktor would be alright with this. He was gone now. He wanted Yuuri to be happy. And this Alpha, he really did make him happy. Already, they had a few dates and the first one where it was with a major event. He knew that Yuuri was going to Russia for Christmas. Yuuri had told him everything about their Christmas. From his in-laws calling him racial slurs and calling him a gold digger and an Omega whore to how Yuuri was a horrible Omega for neglecting to talk to them about their father.

“Your children are very beautiful,” Sean smiled softly.

“They got it from their papa,” Yuuri blushed.

“And you.”

“I have to go out after breakfast with the twins for groceries and buy some picture frames,” Yuuri mused, “you want to come with me?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

Yuuri smiled softly as he leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was much more sensual as Yuuri could feel the need and want with every passing moment. Yuuri dug deeper into the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck. Sean parted slowly, as he started a trail of kisses down his jawline and to the side of his neck. Yuuri moaned softly, careful that the twins didn’t hear him.

“You’re such a naughty Omega,” Sean teased as his hands grazed over Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri let out a soft sigh as the Alpha continued to tease him. The Alpha smiled seductively as he pressed his body against Yuuri’s, the Omega’s against the fridge door. Yuuri smiled as he continued to kiss Sean, his breathing staggered as he felt a need grow in his stomach. He felt the fire of passion burn and he just desperately wanted the Alpha to just take him to his bedroom and pound him relentlessly onto the mattress. As much as he wanted to though, he knew that it wasn’t a good idea. Yuuri, as much as it pained him, pulled away from the Alpha.

“Help me get the twins' food? They both just get small scoops and an egg each.”

“Rice?”

“And Miso soup. Breakfast.”

“Looks like lunch to me,” Sean laughed.

“This is breakfast in Japan,” Yuuri deadpanned.

“Alright, Yuuri,” the Alpha smiled as he grabbed two bowls.

He put in a small scoop of rice for each bowl and showed Yuuri the amount. Yuuri nodded as he already had two small bowls of soup. Both adults placed the bowls of food at the table. Yuuri brought out from a shelf some mats and got the twins' places ready for their breakfast, a pink mat with bunnies for Yui and a blue mat with owls for Mei.

“Mei, Yui, breakfast time!” Yuuri called out.


	12. Epilogue

**June 16, 2069  
San Bruno, United States**

Yuuri grumbled for months after Yui had moved to Russia. Mei had been telling him that he wanted him to sell his home in Detroit and move in with him and his family. Every single time, for ten years, Mei had pleaded with his mother to move to California and live with him. Even Yui was asking for him to move into Mei’s place, and if he didn’t want to, then at the very least to hers. Yuuri, stood firm against the twins, Detroit was his home, and Russia still a constant painful memory, especially being so close to Viktor’s grave. It got to the point where it seemed as if even Yuuri's older grandkids were getting on his case about living in Detroit without any family nearby.

As much as he loved them, he had his mind made up. He wasn’t going to move out of Detroit because he was by himself. He had been living alone after the third husband. He remembered how Mei even begged for Yuuri to room with Sean, but Yuuri shut that down the moment his name was uttered. It took Mei's youngest child, a Beta girl still in college, to finally start her family for Yuuri to actually be convinced into moving to California. It had been a year now that he was living in California with Mei and his wife.

The older Omega didn’t want to tell his children about his declining health. About six months after Yui moved out of the country, Yuuri was having problems with his breathing. He ended up going to the doctor’s and found himself with bouts of colds, pneumonia, and bronchitis. He was finding it harder and harder to run and walk for periods of time, always finding himself struggling to catch his breath. He went to this doctor, trying to figure out what was going on. After almost a year, they figured out that he had asthma**. **It surprised him because, for the most part, he had always been pretty healthy.

When he moved in with Mei, he was fine. Nothing too crazy with his breathing. He was keeping it under control. But then, a little cough here, a cold there. And then an attack. But one of the days, he took his granddaughter to one of her appointments for her baby. Yuuri had an attack in front of her, his airway suddenly closing up. He could see the fear in his granddaughter’s eyes as she watched him helplessly trying to catch his breath. He made her promise to not her parents. He really didn’t want to worry them. It didn’t matter though. Yuuri had multiple attacks that Mei had seen, Mei was so upset when it happened. Mei did everything he could to make sure that Yuuri was comfortable.

Yuuri was sitting on the couch, holding his great-grandson as he cooed at the infant. He remembered how Mei and Yui were this tiny once upon a time. Yuuri kissed the little feet as the baby giggled. Yuuri loved playing with his great-grandson. He loved looking into his eyes. They were just as blue as his mother’s… Just as blue as Viktor’s.

“Baba, can you tell me a story about grandpa?”

“One time, your grandpa got naked and climbed up Hasetsu Castle.”

“Why?”

“Well, we got pretty drunk and he thought that I dated somebody named Chihoko.”

“Is that why I have that name?”

“Honestly, you’ll have to ask your father. I told him the story but I don’t know if he liked the name so much that he decided that he would name you that, or it was for a different reason entirely.”

Yuuri handed the baby back to the Beta woman, his granddaughter smiling as she started to breastfeed. Yuuri and she had a special relationship. She was the baby of all of his grandchildren. She had this look of determination constantly. But unlike the other grandchildren and even his own children, she was the only one who understood the pain of losing that person. Yuuri lost Viktor, and she lost her girlfriend, the father of their son.

“My inhaler is low again,” Yuuri sighed.

“Baba, how many more pumps does it have left?”

“I don’t think it has anything if I’m honest with you.”

“Baba, you need to let us know when we need to get your refills,” Chihoko looked at Yuuri sternly, “you know how dad gets.”

“He worries over nothing,” Yuuri waved it off.

“Baba, your health is important.”

“Other than my breathing, I’m as fit as ever.”

“Baba,” Chihoko groaned as she stood up with her son, “I’m going to put him down for a nap.

“While you do that, you know where your father is?”

“Dad is his workroom working on some music like always,” Chihoko sighed.

“You know, he’s been making music since he was a little boy.”

“I know, he said that it was after you first heard him.”

**“He’s a good Alpha. He got it from Viktor,” Yuuri smiled.**

“Being a good person isn’t passed down, it’s taught, Baba. You taught dad how to be a good Alpha and grandpa Sean.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the mention of that Alpha. His grandkids didn’t seem to care about how he felt about that man, but at least his children were careful to not mention him. Both Yuuri and Sean ended on a sour note. The moment that the twins turned 18, Yuuri cleaned his hands of that man. He only wished he could do it sooner, but Sean and the twins had grown attached. He only kept that Alpha in his life for so long simply because separating them would have hurt the twins. They saw Sean as a father figure. They needed him in their lives still, even though keeping him in Yuuri's was nothing but heartache and drama.

Yuuri stood up as he made his way to the kitchen. The pollen and smog this season were horrible this year. Mei ordered him to stay home as much as possible, worried that something would set off another attack. Yuuri was just thankful that his son didn’t Alpha command it, although truth be told, he just had to flash his baby blue eyes at him, and he would have listened. Yuuri could see that Mei already realized that if he gave him a certain look, Yuuri would. That certain look he gave just screamed Viktor.

Yuuri opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. He looked at the red fruit before taking a bite, walking around the large home. Yuuri was proud of Mei. He worked so hard for the things he had. He focused on his music from the time he was ten, writing songs and playing them for people to hear. He would record himself playing and posting it online. He gathered a massive following on social media, hiding from the world the fact that Viktor was his father, and Yuuri his mother. Mei revealed it after the fact that some of his fans started snooping and found pictures of him as a child sitting on Yuuri’s lap. The mop of black hair and the blue eyes a dead giveaway.

Yuuri started coughing when he was about to swallow, figuring that a bit of apple went down the wrong pipe. It took Yuuri a few minutes to get it under control. Yuuri glanced at himself in one of the mirrors in the hallway. His hair a salt and pepper sprinkle. A few wrinkles here and there. Under his eyes seemed a bit puffy, but not too bad.

The older Omega sighed, feeling out of breath. He hated being old. Back when he was younger, his stamina was horrifying. Now, a casual walk was getting him winded. He scoffed at the state of his stamina now. It was completely shot. He hated it. Although, one of the few things he loved about his old age was that he no longer had, what Yuuri dubbed, his Hell Heats. He finally had found his peace. Even though he no longer would smell Lemons anymore, he was finally able to relax. He no longer had to worry about his body aching in agony begging for a dead man that would never come. He no longer had to go looking for an Alpha to scratch that itch, although the last ten years or so of having his Heat was shared with his last ex. Unlike Sean, the last ex and he ended in good terms. They realized that they were better off as friends than married. But there was no denying that there was a certain sexual attraction, oftentimes they would just share their Ruts and Heats. Or they would just straight up fuck when they wanted a body to warm the bed next to them.

“Mei, sweetie,” Yuuri called out.

Yuuri heard a door open as his son walked out, “Yes, mama? Are you alright, I heard you coughing earlier?”

“I’m fine, sweetie. I just forgot to tell you that Phichit and I have a dinner plan today.”

“Is Lung coming over?”

“Yeah, you’re alright with that, yes?”

“I’ll let my wife know, I’ll let her know,” Mei smiled before his face turned to realization, “Mama, I’m going to be really busy soon, like in a few hours. By the time I’m done, you should be ready to go to the specialist. I’m worried that you’ve been getting a lot more bad attacks.”

“It’s the pollen and smog this year. They’re really bad. It feels like I need a mask just to step outside for a minute,” Yuuri admitted.

“Yeah, I’m worried about that. I was looking up some places in Toronto. The colder air might do you good.”

“You’ll move your family to another country for me?” Yuuri looked at him stunned.

“Mama, you moved Yui and me from Japan to the US for a fresh start. Let me take care of you.”

“Or I could just move there on my own,” Yuuri smirked.

“And live alone? That’s out of the question. You’re 78, mama. Your only focus is to just be old, happy, and surrounded by grandbabies.”

“That’s nice. Not the old part, but happy and surrounded by my grandchildren, and seeing your grandson… Now that is a good life.”

“They grow up so fast,” Mei sighed, “I remember when Chihoko was born. She was just this tiny thing.”

“She looks like her mom,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“But with my eyes,” Mei grinned.

“Your father’s eyes. They were the most beautiful blue I’ve ever seen.”

“You still miss him?”

“Every day, Mei. Every day I miss that man. And the way he would smile and laugh… Oh and the nights he would throw me onto our bed, and he would ta-”

“I don’t want to hear about you and papa, gross,” Mei was laughing as he walked back to his room.

Yuuri burst into a fit of laughter, knowing that the little titbit of information would make him scurry back to his work. Yuuri laughed as he continued back to the couch, laying down. His laughter mixing in with his coughing. Until he was just coughing. The Omega felt a tightness in his throat and chest. He didn’t like this. He knew he was having an attack.

Yuuri stumbled as he made his way to his room, wheezing and coughing in an attempt to get some air into his lungs. There was a panic in his actions as he started looking for an inhaler. Yuuri felt his anxiety spike, making it even harder for him to breathe. He felt lightheaded. Yuuri tried to grab to the doorknob, only grazing it instead as he crashed to the floor, knocking any little bit of air he had in him out.

“Baba, are you okay?”

Yuuri felt like he was drowning. He was trying to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. He saw the door open and his granddaughter screaming for her father that Baba was hurt. Yuuri was looking at their eyes, anxiety was painted in his face as he released distress pheromones.

“Where’s Baba’s inhaler?”

“Baba said it ran out,”

“What?” Mei barked.

“Dad, move, I’m going to do CPR, find one of his older inhalers,” Chihoko cried out as she started pressing against Yuuri’s chest with a strength he never knew she had.

Yuuri, little by little, stopped releasing his distress pheromones. Not because he could breathe again. Far from it, his lungs were screaming in agony. He questioned if this was how Viktor felt when he died. Did Viktor feel this pain when he stopped breathing? It hurt a lot. Everything was fading. Sounds were muffled. He tried his best to release his scent to calm them. He could feel his granddaughter’s tears as they hit his cheek. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright. And then, the pain suddenly stopped. There was nothing. No sound. No pain. Just peace washing over him. And it all made sense. If this was death, then he didn’t blame Viktor for choosing this. He would have too.

~*~

Yuuri opened his eyes, gasping as he took in deep breathes. His lungs were screaming as he felt himself curl up. He just took in deep breathes, deeper than he had ever taken in his entire life. Yuuri was just trying to get himself back to normal.

“Mei, Chihoko!” Yuuri cried out as he lifted himself up suddenly, looking around at his surroundings.

Just a moment ago, he was on the floor of his room, Chihoko trying to get him to breathe. And the next thing he knew, Yuuri found himself in front of his old apartment in Russia… The same one that he and Viktor lived in. He was sitting on the floor, shaking as he tried to understand what was going on, not even realizing that the door just opened.

“Yuuri!”

The Omega knew that voice. It had been so long since he heard it. The sweetness in it along with the thick Russian accent that danced on his tongue. He couldn’t help but fall into tears. How could he? He never thought that he would ever hear that voice again. Its only remnants were interviews and videos of it saved on the internet.

Strong arms wrapped around him tightly as he felt lips press against his neck. Yuuri, may it have been from curiosity or bravery, looked at the person holding him tightly. His breath escaped him as he saw Viktor, tears streaming from his face too. Both of them looked at each other, studying the other as if they weren’t sure that what they were seeing some kind of hallucination.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered.

“Yuuri…”

And with that, Yuuri closed the space between them, their lips molded perfectly against the others. The kiss, deep with a joy that neither knew existed. Viktor kissed away the tears on the Omega’s face as they continued to cry. It had been so long since they had seen each other.

“Is it really you Viktor?” Yuuri was crying in between each kiss.

“Da,” Viktor smiled as he kissed yet another tear, “it’s really me, my Yuuri. My Love. My Life, I’ve missed you so much.”

“But you’re dead,” Yuuri was crying harder, “you died fifty years ago.”

“I know, I was surprised when I found myself here.”

“Take me, I missed you so much,” Yuuri bit at Viktor’s shoulder blade.

Viktor let out a soft moan as he lifted Yuuri up. The Omega wrapped his legs instantly around Viktor’s waist. Both of them kissing with certain desperation as the Alpha led the love of his life to their room. Yuuri let out a playful laugh as Viktor nipped at his collarbone. If this was a dream, Yuuri didn’t want to wake up from it. He missed Viktor so much. He needed this. He wanted this. He wanted to feel like old times where Viktor would be the only Alpha that he known the touch of. Because every Alpha since him, no matter how sweet they were… No matter how rough they were… None of them could ever compare to Viktor.

Viktor threw himself and Yuuri on the bed, both landing on their side as they continued kissing. Every touch sent shivers down his spine as Viktor started to kiss every inch of him. Yuuri, looked around the room, smiling as he saw the closet doors. They functioned as mirrors and before him was both him and Viktor. Although, Yuuri was much younger now. He wasn’t sure exactly how old he was. Maybe 18? Or he could have easily been in his early twenties. He physically felt like he was in his twenties instead of being in his late seventies, that was for damn sure.

Yuuri looked down seeing Viktor with his pants between his teeth. Yuuri felt his member harden instantly at the sight of Viktor. The Russian man had a smirk between his lips as he continued to undress Yuuri with his mouth. Little by little until Yuuri just threw his pants and underwear off altogether. His hands were desperate as Yuuri started doing the same. Clothes flying until both of them were together in an embrace.

Yuuri let out a low moan as Viktor teased his opening. Slick coating his inner thighs as Viktor kissed them tenderly. Yuuri could see Viktor smiling as he felt Viktor grab his feet, placing them on his hardened member.

“I missed you, мой сладкий сахаp,” Viktor smiled softly as he started thrusting slowly into Yuuri’s feet.

Yuuri let out a soft whimper as Viktor played with Yuuri’s feet, one hand clasping on them while another firmly on Yuuri’s cock, flicking his wrist in tune to his thrusts. Yuuri was grasping at the sheets underneath him, his mind swirling around as if he were going to implode on himself.

The Omega could see his Alpha face twisting as if he were losing himself in the feelings he gave him. His inner omega pleased that Viktor was enjoying himself. Yuuri let out a moan as he came from Viktor’s hand, begging for him to just take him.

Viktor took hold of Yuuri’s feet with both hands as he continued to thrust into his Omega's feet, his moans becoming needy before he pulled out. His breathing heavy has he stopped himself from reaching his own pleasure. Yuuri looked at him strangely, almost hurt that Viktor would do this.

“I want to make sure that you feel so much better,” Viktor huffed, “it’s been way overdue.”

Yuuri nodded as he looked at the Alpha, a soft smile on his face as Viktor laid him on his back. Yuuri let out a soft cry as he felt Viktor’s hot mouth envelope him with his mouth. Yuuri closed his eyes, the feeling of Viktor’s tongue under his dick before making it’s way to the tip. Yuuri was losing his mind again. Unlike the first release, this time, Viktor was taking his time to go slowly. Yuuri wanting to go faster, rougher. Yet, Yuuri knew that Viktor would have his way. And his way was to make sure that it went so slow that he would beg for Viktor to just take him. He wanted Viktor to take him now.

“Viktor, please,” Yuuri was a sobbing mess as he could feel another orgasm hit.

Yuuri had always been more sensitive than Viktor. But unlike Viktor, Yuuri could cum multiple times and still be ready for more. Once Viktor came, they needed to wait a bit before they could get right back to it.

With a loud pop, Viktor let go of Yuuri’s dick from his mouth, “I want you to cum for me a bit more, Yuuri,” Viktor spoke sweetly as he placed the tip of his tongue on the slit of his cock.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s head as he had him suck at him more. Something in Yuuri’s mind snapped as he started thrusting his hips into Viktor’s mouth. The sounds that erupted from Viktor was driving Yuuri mad, making him thrust even harder. Yuuri was just moaning out even more as he felt his dick hit the back of Viktor's throat. Viktor was sucking in harder, his cheeks going inwards. Yuuri convulsed as he felt another wave of orgasm wash over him.

Viktor pulled from Yuuri, looking at him as he swallowed his Omega’s seed. The Russian looked at the Japanese Omega, opening his mouth showing the little bit of cum leftover before swallowing again. Yuuri kissed Viktor even harder as he pushed him to his back. He could taste Viktor, a hint of salt on his tongue.

Yuuri aimed himself over Viktor’s hard on, inching closer with each passing moment. Yuuri let out a cry as the head of Viktor’s member pressed against him. Viktor, pushed Yuuri off him as he grabbed his hands, Yuuri looking at him surprised.

“Let me stretch you out a bit,” Viktor’s voice husky with lust.

Yuuri nodded slowly as he got off of his Alpha, putting his hips high up in the air. Yuuri felt his breathing getting caught in his throat. He was desperate for Viktor. He needed his Alpha to make him feel whole again. He wanted Viktor more than anything else in his life. The Omega could feel Viktor playing with him, slipping a finger in and out, tracing imaginary drawings with the slick around his puckering hole. Yuuri was slowly descending into the madness that was Viktor’s touch. He didn’t want to escape this man-made fantasy. He wanted this dream to just continue on forever.

“You take my fingers in so easily, Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice danced a sultry sing-song melody, “what if I played with this button though?”

Yuuri let out a cry as Viktor pressed against his prostate, his body shaking as his vision momentarily blurred. Yuuri was panting hard as Viktor pressed a few more times, feeling his release close at hand. Yuuri’s legs were a shaking mess as he pressed more into the Alpha’s touch.

“Cum for me,” Viktor whispered, his voice low and husky as he continued to abuse that button that made Yuuri a sobbing mess.

Yuuri released, strings of the Omega’s seed soaked the bed. Yuuri let his torso fall, his hips still high up in the air, trying to suck in Viktor’s fingers. He heard a small chuckle from the Russian Alpha, his body already a mess. He would have woken up by now if this was a dream. Maybe his mind just wanted to stay in this faux heat haze. It didn’t bother him at all. It had been so long since he got to experience Viktor like this.

The Japanese Omega let out a whimper as he felt Viktor push himself in. Yuuri mewled out softly as he felt a sudden fullness, heat erupting into his core. Yuuri leaned into Viktor, feeling his body shake with great pleasure as Viktor slowly filled him with his length. A jagged breath escaped both men before Viktor was finally fully inside his mate.

“You feel so good wrapped around me,” Viktor moaned, “I might cum just from this, Yuuri.”

“I missed you,” Yuuri whimpered, “I missed this. Viktor, please make me your Omega again.”

Yuuri felt Viktor slam his body into his own. The Omega felt his body convulse as his voice rang out. He was a sobbing mess as Viktor seemed to lose himself in Yuuri. The Omega was grinding against the Alpha as he felt Viktor grip against his hips. Yuuri felt his mind spinning as Viktor pounded harder into him. The feelings of euphoria blanketing his entire being. Viktor was a drug he hadn’t taken in years and had forgotten just how sweet the high was.

Yuuri felt his body go limp with another orgasm washing over him, his toes curled as his body started shaking. The pit of his stomach red hot while the rest of his body felt desperately cold. A few more thrusts in the middle of his orgasm, Viktor came. The Alpha rolled off as the Omega’s body finally collapsed. Yuuri purred softly as he rubbed his nose near Viktor’s neck, taking in his scent.

“I’ll be waking up soon,” Yuuri smiled softly as he snuggled more into his mate.

“What do you mean, Yuuri? You’ve been awake the entire time,” Viktor laughed.

“Viktor, this is a dream. I’m 78 years old, and you’re dead.”

“Uh, Yuuri,” Viktor turned to the Omega, his hand on his neck, “hate to break it to you, but you’re dead too.”

“No, I’m alive. You’re dead.”

“Yuuri, I’m not joking. This is the afterlife. Both of us are dead.”

Yuuri looked at his lover for any sign of joking. Viktor’s face was as serious as it could be. And without warning, Yuuri started crying. He died. He was dead. The sudden realization of how terrified Mei and Chihoko must have been when they saw him on the floor in his room at Mei’s California home. He was just fine not even thirty minutes ago. He was playing with his great-grandson. He was talking to his granddaughter. He was laughing with his son. And suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t have his medicine. Chihoko was crying. Mei was frantic. And Yuuri was just desperately trying to calm them. But he couldn’t be dead.

“Shhh, Yuuri, it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. I scared them. I died in her arms,” Yuuri was crying hard.

“Who’s arms?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“You got me pregnant before you died,” Yuuri looked at him sternly.

“What? I,” Viktor was stunned at what he heard, “you… We had a baby? And I wasn’t there?”

“Yeah, twins actually,” Yuuri smiled sheepishly.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, Viktor. I’m not mad at you.”

“I died and left you with two children!”

“We didn’t know that I was pregnant during the car accident. But I’m not mad at you,” Yuuri whispered, “I just missed you a lot.”

“Not even once? You weren’t mad at me at all?”

“I was. When your birthday hit the first year. I was in Japan with my family and the twins. I was so angry. I tore my posters of you and just cried. I felt so bad afterward because it wasn’t your fault. It was snowing really bad and the person going the other way lost control of their car. The accident was really bad. You weren’t the only one that died in the accident.”

“Wow.”

Viktor just looked at his hands on the bedsheets as he took in that information. Yuuri could see the worry and heartbreak painted on his Alpha’s face. Without thinking, the Omega wrapped his arms around the Alpha, trying his best to make him feel better. He didn’t want Viktor to feel like he was still angry at him. It was a long time ago. It was in a moment of weakness where he was still sorting through his feelings and struggling to move on with life after Viktor. Moving one with life as a single parent. Life as a Bonded Omega without an Alpha.

“Did you ever remove our Bond Mark?”

“No, I never could, even though one of my doctors highly recommended it,” Yuuri sighed.

“Why?”

“After you died, my Heats became really painful. I was producing your Rut pheromones and my body couldn’t understand that it was making it. I felt like an abandoned Omega unless if I had a Heat Partner.”

“Did you ever have one?”

“More than what I would like to admit, honestly.”

“Any serious?”

“Two. Two Alphas.”

“Were they good to you?”

Yuuri sighed as he remembered them. The first one, Sean. They married after a year. They were together for almost ten. But, unfortunately, he strayed into the arms of another Omega who could give him what he wanted. Children. When Yuuri found out that he had been unfaithful, and it was because of the Bond Mark he shared with Viktor and because Yuuri made it clear that he didn’t want any more children. The twins were enough, Sean said it was fine. Yuuri made it very clear from the beginning. As time passed, Yuuri had contemplated removing the Viktor’s Bond Mark. He was at a point in his life that he could still have children, even though he was passed his peak in what most people would view as desirable. But as an older Omega, he was still very fertile and with rather healthy Heats. Besides the whole mess of Sean cheating and having his own child outside of their marriage, he never did stay with that Omega. But he sure as hell begged to continue to be part of the twins lives.

And then another Alpha he was with. Unlike Sean, they broke things off relatively early in their marriage. Not because somebody messed up. But it was more that both Yuuri and he jumped into marriage a little too quickly. They loved each other, yes. But being married to each other was just the worst. Even after they broke their marriage off, they would still spend time with the other, sharing Heats and Ruts… Spending holidays with each other across the world. They were better off as friends who just slept with each other every once in a while, than being an actual couple.

“The first one, he messed up with me. But he was good with the twins. He wanted to be their father figure even after we divorced.”

“You married the guy?”

“And divorced.”

“And the other?”

“We realized that we were better off as friends than Alpha and Omega.”

Soon Yuuri started talking about the twins. He told him about how Yui looked just like him. Her eyes a beautiful blue and brown. Her hair, when she was a child up until she was in her twenties was long silvery rays from the moon. He told Viktor about how much she loved the ice and the struggles she faced as an Omega with a toxic Alpha. Yuuri told Viktor about how her children were beautiful, seeing Viktor beaming with pride as Yuuri gushed over Yui and her children.

“And Mei, he doesn’t have as many children as Yui, but he has two. But one of them I just love to pieces. Both of us understand the pain of losing a Mate,” Yuuri spoke softly.

“The poor thing. What’s my granddaughter’s name then? The one that lost her mate?”

“You’ll kill me if I tell you,” Yuuri chuckled.

“You’re already dead, I doubt that’s how it even works.”

“I’m not the one who gave her the name. Mei and his wife did.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like they named her Chihoko or something,” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri avoided giving eye contact as he started getting off the bed.

“Yuuri, please tell me they didn’t name her that,” Viktor was pleading.

Yuuri giggled as he made his way out of the bedroom door, Viktor following him in toe. The Omega promised he’d tell him as soon as they showered. Asking if it was possible to see his parents and sister again. Since they were now here, it meant that he should be able to see them again. It had been so long and he hoped that they were looking forward to catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, thank you, everybody, for going along on this journey. I am going to take a break from this series and will be working on another long fic. I will be doing some one-shots soon. The next fic I am going to do is a Soulmate AU with a twist on Hanahaki thrown in there. I will be going back to this series and have the 3rd part of the installment. The third part will be the part I hope many of you will be looking forward to because it's where NOBODY DIES. After that, I have some deleted scenes and little one-shots that I want to add for this series.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of the story thus far. And thank you all. Have a wonderful day!
> 
> мой сладкий сахаp- my sweet


End file.
